Eclipse? Acho que Não!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: As coisas finalmente voltaram ao normal... Bem, pelo menos tão normal quanto poderia ser, quando se tem uma namorada vampira, um melhor amigo lobo, um pai repressor e ainda se estar sendo caçado por um vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor II. Mas tirando todos os percalços, Edward Swan estava feliz com a vida, ou pelo menos...(sinopse completa na fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse? Acho que não!**

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Tuca Albuquerque

 **Shipper** : Edward & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance/Comédia

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** As coisas finalmente voltaram ao normal... Bem, pelo menos tão normal quanto poderia ser, quando se tem uma namorada vampira, um melhor amigo lobo, um pai repressor e ainda se estar sendo caçado por um vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor II. Mas tirando todos os percalços, Edward Swan estava feliz com a vida, ou pelo menos, com os dias que ainda lhe restavam, pois apesar de todos os perrengues, em breve ele se tornaria um vampiro. Aí sim, a vida seria normal, bem, normal para ele, né?

* * *

 ** _Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **1.**

 ** _"S_** _into a sua falta._

 _Não vire as costas para mim, para nós..._

 _Dê-me uma chance._

 _Por favor..._

 _Jacob."_

Olhei para a nota com uma careta, de novo aquela conversa de "nós".

Não há um "nós".

Nunca haverá um "nós", na verdade.

Por que seria tão difícil para ele entender?

Senti um cheiro bom e sorri, largando a nota que ele havia mandado por Charlie, sobre a escrivaninha, desci para ver o que o pai estava aprontando.

Ao chegar à cozinha, sorri.

\- Hmmm o que cheira tão bem?

\- Fiz macarrão.

\- Legal! Eu estou faminto. – me sentei esperando ser servido, ele sorriu e colocou uma grande porção para mim, depois para si mesmo e se sentou.

Agradeci e ataquei a minha comida, com entusiasmo. Bom!

Quem diria que o meu pai repressor, ainda iria acabar com a culpa em sua consciência.

Sim, era isso que ele sentia. Eu perguntei a Bella, a minha linda namorada, a vampira e leitora de mentes, qual era a de meu pai, pois ele estava sendo muito legal e ela me confirmou.

Eu estava sendo um filho modelo em minha clausura, sendo respeitador, obediente, estudioso, um ótimo filho, diga-se de passagem. Pai esperava mais rebeldia e desrespeito de mim, se deu mal!

Agora fica cheio de agradinhos pra mim, mas é claro, que não lhe desculparei tão fácil!

Sou um pouquinho rancoroso.

Bella que o diga, já faz umas boas semanas que me pediu em casamento e ainda estou enrolando para lhe dar a resposta.

Isso é o que ela merece por me largar por...

Honestamente, eu nem lembro por quanto tempo ela se afastou, mas foi tempo suficiente, para eu fazer birra!

Parei de comer, ou devorar o jantar para beber um gole de refrigerante, quando vi pai me encarando.

\- O quê?

\- Hmmm, podemos conversar?

\- Claro! O que há? – ele respirou fundo e coçou a nuca.

\- É sobre Jacob... – fiz uma careta.

\- Jacob?

\- Também, e sobre Bella.

\- O que tem ela a ver com Jacob?

\- Bem, eu estive pensando no seu castigo.

Agora eu estava confuso.

 **Jacob, Bella e castigo? Em quê será que os três estariam relacionados? E por que eu tinha a impressão de que não iria gostar nadinha daquilo?**

* * *

 **N/A: Olá povoooo pervo**

 **Olha quem voltou \o/**

 **E esperemos que ele esteja menos sem noção nessa nova fase da vida dele, mas duvido muito kkkk**

 **Então povo pervo, vamos seguir o mesmo esquema de antes, dois capitulos por dia.**

 **Só um se ninguém comentar u.u**

 **Enfim, bora ler, comentar e rir muito com as aventuras desse humanward ;)**

 **Ah e não vou comentar muito aki :p só quando for importante em**

 **bjss e nos vemos \o/**

 **.**

 **N/B** – Ah, ELE voltou! VIVA! Estava "morrida" de saudades desse "doidinho". Ele é, com certeza, o meu "semnoçãoward" preferido! E vocês, o que acharam?

 **TUCA**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **2.**

 **\- C** ontinue... – pedi olhando-o com cautela.

Ele voltou a suspirar.

\- Eu sei que você está feliz que Bella tenha voltado, eu também estou. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

\- Sério? – porque vamos ser honestos, ele tratrou Bella bem, mas era bem óbvio que estava chateado com ela.

Tipo, legal o pai tomar as minhas dores e tals, mas Bella era o amor de minha vida, eu a perdoei, ele deveria também fazer o mesmo, para que pudéssemos ser uma grande família feliz.

Já bastava a minha mãe, que estava me dando um gelo, só porque eu aceitei Bella de volta.

Francamente, o que ela esperava? Que eu desse as costas para o amor de minha vida?

Como seríamos uma grande família feliz, se os meus pais não colaboravam?

\- Sim, sério mesmo... Eu até gosto dela, só que ter visto o meu menino sofrer, me deixou um pouco receoso, temo que ela deixe você mal de novo.

\- Ela não vai, pai.

\- Não? – ele parecia um pouco cético e suspirei.

\- Não! Essa foi, basicamente, uma condição para que eu a aceitasse de volta. Devoção eterna.

\- Devoção eterna?

\- É óbvio! – ele riu.

\- Certo... Mas voltando ao assunto, eu queria falar sobre Jacob.

\- O quê, sobre Jacob?

\- Ele sente a sua falta, Edward. – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu sei...

\- Sei que quer passar o seu tempo com Bella, mas quando ela não estava por perto, Jacob estava aqui por você.

\- Sei disso...

\- Namorar é bom, mas não deve centralizar o seu mundo só nisso.

\- Eu não centralizo. – eu acho.

\- Quando foi à última vez que viu Mike?

\- No almoço.

\- Mas, fora da Escola?

\- Pai tô de castigo! Não posso sair depois da Escola. – lembrei-o e o vi grunhir.

\- Bem, é claro, mas ele pode vir aqui. Assim como Bella vem.

\- Ah é? Achei que não era permitido. Vou chamar Emmett e Jasper e...

\- Edward, eu quero dizer outros amigos além dos Cullen.

\- O que há de errado com os Cullen?

\- Nada! Só que existem outras pessoas além deles.

\- Eu sei.

\- Às vezes, eu acho que esquece... Os outros garotos da Escola, eles eram os seus amigos quando os Cullen não estavam por perto.

\- Sim, eu lembro pai, e nós continuamos amigos.

\- E quanto a Jacob?

\- Pai, Jacob é complicado...

\- Por quê?

 **Como explicar ao meu pai, sobre certos assuntos que devem ser esquecidos e enterrados profundamente no fundo do quintal, e ainda, colocar uma pedra em cima, uma daquelas bem grandes?**

* * *

 **N/B** – É complicado!

 **TUCA**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **3.**

\- **E** u não sei como lhe explicar, pai.

\- Só diga. Ele era o seu melhor amigo.

\- Ele ainda é! Assim que ele parar de ser cabeçudo e entender que tem que ter amnésia, nós voltaremos a ser.

\- Amnésia?!

\- Nem queira saber pai, queria eu estar na mesma ignorância que o Senhor.

\- Quer saber, nem vou perguntar. O que há de errado entre você e Jacob, espero que se resolva logo. Já sobre o seu castigo, acho que está na hora de sua liberdade condicional.

\- Sério? Liberdade? – perguntei pra ter certeza né, antes de sair correndo.

Ainda precisava levar Bella ao "arrebentando cabeças".

Drake ficou muito feliz por mim, sim, eu havia contado para ele no " _what's_ ", e prometera ir lá assim que eu saísse do castigo.

\- Espere, há uma condição?

Aff! Já imaginava, felicidade de pobre dura pouco mesmo.

\- Que condição?

\- Não esqueça os amigos. Principalmente Jacob.

\- Pai...

\- É sério Edward, ele está mal, sente a sua falta. – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu sinto a falta dele também pai, mas aconteceram certas coisas que meio que balançaram a nossa amizade.

\- Que coisas?

\- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Bem, se não vai falar comigo, fale com Jacob. Essa é a condição para sair do castigo.

Grunhi.

\- Ok, eu vou ver o que dá pra fazer. – ele assentiu satisfeito.

Repressor!

A campainha tocou e pulei da cadeira.

Bella.

Correndo até a porta, abri-a de supetão. Ao ver Bella sorri e a puxei para os meus braços a erguendo do chão.

Porra, eu havia a visto fazia poucas horas, mas qualquer quantidade de tempo longe dela era muito. E confesso, eu tinha um pouquinho de medo dela desaparecer de novo.

Então sempre que eu a via, eu tinha que agarrá-la. Sabe, só pra ter certeza de que ela estava comigo, nada a ver com eu poder apalpar a sua bundinha linda nesses momentos.

\- Está tudo bem? – ela sussurrou afagando o meu cabelo da nuca e apertei-a mais ainda.

\- Agora está... – quando a coloquei no chão, não sem antes acariciar o seu bumbum, ela tocou o meu rosto com delicadeza e me inclinei para beijá-la. Bella suspirou contra os meus lábios, mas se afastou rápido demais.

O quê...

\- Olá chefe Swan.

\- Me chame de Charlie, Bella. – ela sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Ok, Charlie.

\- Crianças, eu vou ver o jogo. Pense no que falei Edward.

\- Claro pai. Venha... – puxei-a para a cozinha para terminar o meu jantar.

Sentei-me à minha cadeira, Bella ao meu lado, enquanto terminava de comer.

\- Sobre o que ele falou? – ela me olhou ansiosamente, com certeza já sabia, por ler mentes e coisa e tal, mas era legal da parte dela esperar que eu lhe contasse.

\- Ah sim, estou livre do castigo. – comemorei e ela sorriu.

\- Isso é maravilhoso. Precisamos comemorar.

\- Sim... – olhei maliciosamente para ela que riu.

\- Pensei em ir ao cinema.

\- A sua ideia de comemoração é chata, a minha é melhor... – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ela riu.

\- Você pensa em outras coisas?

\- Às vezes, quando você está de roupa. – pisquei, ela sorriu.

 **Bem, vamos ser honestos... Até quando ela estava de roupas, eu pensava naquilo, mas não vamos assustar a menina, né?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Ah, esse ED!

 **TUCA**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **4.**

 **\- V** ocê é um pervertido!

\- Você também, mas esconde melhor que eu. – pisquei e ela riu.

\- Então, o que vai fazer sobre Jacob? – ela sussurrou, imagino que para o pai não ouvir. Grunhi empurrando o meu prato vazio.

\- Não faço ideia... Ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas ele não quer ser só amigo e ECA! Não vai rolar!

\- Honestamente, eu não fico muito confortável com você perto dele. Lobos são instáveis.

\- Jacob nunca me machucaria, Bella.

\- De propósito não, mas o instinto, às vezes, assume Edward.

\- Seu instinto nunca vacilou.

\- Tive mais de 100 anos de prática. Há quanto tempo ele é um lobo?

\- Algumas semanas?! – murmurei, ela me deu um olhar sábio.

Droga!

Mas na verdade, eu não temia Jacob e a sua "instabilidade". O meu temor mesmo era dele tocar em certos "assuntos esquecidos".

E aquilo meu amigo, estava fora de cogitação.

Se ele quisesse retornar a nossa amizade, era bom se segurar e entrar na onda da "amnésia".

Senti a minha cadeira ser empurrada e sorri quando Bella se sentou em meu colo. Abracei o seu corpo enterrando o meu rosto em seu pescoço, suspirando com o seu cheiro bom.

Não via a hora de sermos iguais e não termos mais que nos separar, nunca MAIS!

\- Edward... – ela chamou enquanto acariciava o meu pescoço e fitei-a sem soltá-la.

\- Sim?

\- Por que está fazendo aspas enquanto move os lábios?

Eita! Eu estava fazendo as aspas não só no meu pensamento?

\- Por nada... - desconversei e ela sorriu, enquanto deitava a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Você vai casar comigo? – ela ainda sorria, mas podia ver a ansiedade brilhando em seus olhos e sorri.

\- Eu não sei... – ela suspirou.

\- Ainda me torturando?

\- Um pouquinho. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Tão teimoso.

\- Assim como você.

\- Só quero que tenha uma vida longa e feliz.

\- Ela vai ser super-longa, quando formos iguais. Vai ser eterna e pode acreditar... ...para o que eu tenho em mente, muito feliz. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Pervertido!

 **Até me ofenderia, mas eu era mesmo... Mas só por ela.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Ah um pervertido desses lá em casa!

 **TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **5...**

 **\- E** ntão, estou livre do castigo. Quer fazer o que agora? - movi as sobrancelhas.

\- Edward, nós já fazíamos isso antes do castigo.

\- Ah é... Então quer fazer o quê?

\- Podemos ir a minha casa? Esme sente muito a sua falta.

\- Sinto a dela também. Todos sentem a minha falta?

\- É claro.

\- Mesmo o seu pai?

\- Sim.

\- Mentirosa. Ele me odeia.

\- Achei que ele te amasse.

\- Ainda estamos decidindo isso... Afinal eu tirei a sua virgindade antes do casamento... A culpa é sua, a propósito, então com certeza ele ainda guarda alguma mágoa de mim.

\- Tenho quase certeza que não... Mas por que a culpa seria minha?

\- Eu te pedi em casamento no primeiro dia de aula. Não é culpa minha se você preferiu viver no pecado. - ela bufou me dando um soco que quase me fez cair da cadeira, iria ficar roxo amanhã.

Esfreguei o local com um bico.

\- Você é quem está nos fazendo viver em pecado agora.

\- Bem, ainda não estou muito convencido da sua devoção eterna.

\- O que você quer? Uma declaração em público?

\- É uma ideia boa... - ela rolou os olhos e agarrou a minha mão.

\- Venha, vamos antes que fique tarde.

\- Ok. Pai tô saindo. - gritei já quase na porta.

\- Onde?

\- Nos meus sogros. - Bella sorriu.

\- Edward...

\- Nem vem, já saí do castigo, volto antes das dez.

\- Ok, mas lembre-se do que conversamos, sim? - pai apareceu na porta e suspirei.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas não prometo muita coisa.

\- Edward...

\- Te amo, tchau pai! - agarrei a mão de Bella e fugi antes que ele falasse algo.

 **O velho estava difícil, hein? Mas convenhamos, quando ele não estava sendo um repressor, ele até que era legal!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Fugindo das obrigações casamentais, hein? Vai que cola! Oi!

 **TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **6.**

 **J** á no carro de Bella, ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que vai fazer sobre a conversa que teve com o seu pai?

Bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Ele está sendo o repressor de costume, então acho que vou ter que fazer o que ele quer. - ela suspirou.

\- Não é uma boa ideia.

\- Mas ele exige que eu fale com Jake... Tipo, eu até falaria se Jake estivesse sendo racional, mas ele não está! Afinal como uma pessoa que se recusa a ter amnésia pode ser racional? - Bella me deu um daqueles olhares, sabe, aquele que parece que tem algo de errado comigo, já estava até afeiçoado àqueles olhares.

\- Enfim, o que você vai fazer?

\- Vou ter que ir, né? Faz parte da minha liberdade condicional.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - repetiu.

\- Por quê? Acha que ele vai tentar me agarrar? - murmurei de olhos arregalados, e ela bufou.

\- Antes fosse! Ele é um lobo Edward, e eles são instáveis, poderá te machucar.

\- Aff! Nada a ver Bella! Jake, embora seja duro de admitir, me ama, e quem ama nunca machuca.

\- Não de propósito... - sussurrou e pensei em Emily, a namorada de Sam.

Ele a machucou e muito.

Mas eu não iria contar aquela parte pra Bella. Afinal, ela estava certa... Mas não seria bom saber que ela estivesse, pois nunca faria bem pra um relacionamento deixar a sua mulher saber que ela estivesse sempre certa.

 **Então, vou ficar na minha...**

* * *

 **N/A: oi povo pervoooo**

Passando so pra tirar a duvida do pervo xRyner

Então eu normalmente posto de manhã e de noite

Sempre antes de eu ir trabalha e quando chego.

Ou seja um pouco antes do meio dia é a primeira postagem e a segunda depois das nove da noite OK.

Agora me vou fuiii

N/B– Tipo, o cara é mesmo um " _semnoçãoward_ "! Aiaiaiai...

 **TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **7.**

 **Q** uando Bella parou o carro em frente à casa dos Cullen, sorri.

Ah, o meu futuro lar...

Lar doce lar!

Sentia-me tão à vontade naquela casa.

Mesmo com um sogro bipolar e uma cunhada depressiva.

\- Acha que o seu pai é bipolar. - murmurei ao sairmos do carro e Bella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O quê?

\- Uma hora ele me odeia, na outra me adora... Pode ser haja algo de errado com ele.

\- Edward, para de viajar, Carlisle nunca te odiou.

\- Como pode ter certeza? - ela me olhou como se eu fosse um idiota.

\- Eu leio mentes, Edward.

\- Ah, é... ...mas mesmo assim! Ele poderia esconder, afinal, ele vive com você há anos, Ele deve saber fazer isso.

\- Mesmo que ele soubesse esconder, eu sei que ele não te odeia.

\- Ok, ele me suporta, então. - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Você é impossível.

\- Só estou constatando um fato.

\- Esta sendo louco.

\- E isso é novidade, por quê?

Ela riu e pegou a minha mão.

\- Vamos logo!

Suspirei e a seguir, esperava que o sogrão me amasse hoje...

 **Edward aqui precisava de um pouco de amor familiar.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Oi!? Nem um pouco louuuucoooo, mas adorável! Vamos comentar?

 **TUCA**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **8.**

 **A** ssim que entramos, vi Esme e sorri.

\- Mamãe. - abri os braços, ela sorriu e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Edward querido! Quantas saudades. - me soltou, me olhando e sorri.

Adorava quando ela me chamava de querido.

\- Como está?

\- Bem, mas e você? Parece muito magrinho. Tem comido direito?

\- Sim.

\- Não, não, precisa se alimentar melhor. Vou já fazer algo pra você comer.

\- Mas...

\- Eu já volto.

Antes que eu falasse que acabei de jantar, ela correu para a cozinha e olhei para Bella com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela deu de ombros.

\- Ela só sentiu a sua falta.

\- E eu a dela.

\- E a minha? - sorri ao ver Emmett.

\- Amigo!

\- Amigo! - ele chamou de volta e me puxou para um abraço, ri e dei umas tapas em suas costas, quando nos afastamos, notei Jasper ali, também.

\- Amigo.

\- Edward. - bufei.

\- Você teria que dizer: Amigo! Jasper colabore, por favor! - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Amigo...

\- É isso aí! - estiquei o punho, ele olhou para a minha mão e de volta pra mim, eu sorri incentivando.

\- Ok então. - murmurou e bateu o punho contra o meu.

O resto da família apareceu e abracei Alice, cumprimentei Carlisle formalmente e abracei Rosalie.

Quando a soltei, segurei-a pelos ombros a olhando bem dentro dos olhos.

\- Como está hoje?

\- Uh, bem? - assenti.

\- Isso aí mulher, não desista!

\- Do quê?

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, Alice me chamou para jogarmos xadrez e só olhei pra cara dela.

Será que estava escrito nerd intelectual na minha cara?

 **Acho que não, mas nerd dos quadrinhos, com certeza!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Entende tudo esse garoto! (...) Aiaiaiaiia... 'Bora comentar que é mais futuro...

 **TUCA**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **9**.

 **C** hegamos a minha casa, olhei para a entrada e de volta para Bella.

\- Vai entrar?

\- Não! Já está tarde.

\- Isso quer dizer que não vai vir pro meu quarto, hoje? - ela sorriu e se inclinou para beijar os meus lábios rapidamente.

\- Me espere nu... - arregalei os olhos ao ver o seu sorriso malicioso e ri.

\- Eu disse que você era uma pervertida.

\- Não tenho culpa, o charme dos Swan, me leva a loucura...

HeHeHe... É, o charme dos Swan é infalível!

Dei mais um beijo nela e fui para dentro.

Pai me chamou, assim que fechei a porta, suspirei indo para a sala, encostei no batente e o olhei.

\- Sim?

\- Como foi nos Cullen?

\- Foi divertido... Comi um bolo que Esme fez, joguei uns games lá com Jasper e Emmett, enquanto víamos Bella e Alice jogar xadrez.

\- Huh, noite divertida.

Ele não fazia ideia.

Bella e Alice jogando xadrez era mesmo hilário.

Elas mal haviam começado a mover as peças, só ficavam se olhando. Bella lendo a mente de Alice para ver o que ela iria fazer. Alice prevendo os movimentos de Bella. No meio da briga de olhares, Bella jogou o tabuleiro pra cima e saiu bufando da sala.

Fiquei encarando a cena sem entender merda alguma, até que um dos rapazes me explicou que a birra de Bella, significava que Alice iria ganhar.

Estranhamente, tudo fez muito sentido para mim e voltei ao jogo.

\- Vou subir. - anunciei já saindo da sala, quando ele me chamou.

\- Quero falar com você, Edward.

\- Sobre?

\- Uh... – o meu pai começou a ficar vermelho e arregalei os olhos.

 **Jesus, o velho tá tendo um infarto!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Acode, Acode!

 **TUCA**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **10.**

 **\- E** u vou já ligar para um médico... - tentei chegar ao telefone, mas ele me parou.

\- Não, espere! Por quê?

\- Você está ficando todo vermelho, e...

\- Não! É só... Esse é um papo mais difícil.

\- Por quê?

\- Você e Bella estão ficando sérios...

\- Sim?!

\- E acho que está na hora de termos aquela conversa...

\- Que conversa?

\- Sabe, uh, sobre sexo e gravidez... - fiz uma careta.

\- Pai, nós já falamos sobre isso... Você já sabe que eu não sou mais virgem!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas acho que devíamos falar...

\- Eu já acho que não devíamos falar nunca.

\- Mas... E filhos e doenças...

\- Não vai acontecer.

\- Edward, essas coisas acontecem.

\- Pai já te disse isso também. Bella foi a minha primeira e eu o dela.

\- E a gravidez?

\- Mais uma vez, eu já te disse, ela não pode ter filhos. Por isso vamos adotar o Ruarez quando nos casarmos.

Mal podia esperar por esse dia, eu seria um marido e um pai... De um cão, mas ainda assim, um pai.

 **Eu não seria um pai repressor, Ruarez, com certeza, iria poder correr livre pelo mundo!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Lá vem ele com RUAREZ " _travez"_... EITA!

 **TUCA**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **11.**

 **\- Q** uem diabos, é esse tal de Ruarez?

\- Meu futuro cão, oras!

\- Vai adotar um cão? E por que não uma criança?

\- Se tá doido? Eu posso matar... - me calei.

Quase que conto pro meu pai sobre quando eu me tornar um vampiro, daí eu devoraria meu bebê... Talvez depois de uns anos, quando eu estivesse melhor na coisa de vampiro, poderíamos adotar uma criança, no momento só um cão mesmo.

\- Matar? - ele guinchou e pigarreei.

\- Sim, eu sou péssimo com crianças.

\- E com cachorros?

\- Não sou tão ruim com cachorros.

\- Seu último cão fugiu.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, assim como o seu gato, e o hamster, além do peixinho.

\- Como é que um peixinho foge?

\- Pra você ver como você é ruim com animais.

\- Huh, bem, mas o Ruarez, não fugirá! Mesmo porque eu vou ter Bella pra me ajudar.

\- E o histórico dela com animais? É melhor que o seu?

\- Er... - nunca tinha pensado nisso.

Tudo o que eu sei sobre Bella e os animais, é que ela gosta deles cheio de sangue...

 **Oh não! Nós vamos ser péssimos pais!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Pois é...

 **TUCA**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **12.**

 **\- E** dward você está bem? Está meio pálido. - olhei para o meu pai meio consternado.

\- Eu não sei... Ruarez parece um sonho impossível agora. - ele bufou.

\- Edward, você já está mais velho. Pode muito bem cuidar de um cão.

\- Você acha?

-Er... ...claro...

Huh, ele hesitou, mas disse sim.

Ruarez é um sonho possível outra vez.

\- Legal, vou contar pra Bella. - falei correndo para cima.

\- Vai ligar de seu quarto?

\- Ligar? – ah é, ele não sabe que ela está lá em cima. - Isso ligar... - murmurei e corri para cima.

\- Espera, nem falamos... - ouvi gritar, mas fingi que não ouvi.

Ninguém merece a essa altura ouvir sermão sobre sexo. Eu e Bella já estávamos quase escrevendo o nosso próprio Kamasutra, não precisávamos de conselhos sobre sexo.

Aff! Pai viaja, às vezes.

Antes de ir pro quarto, fui tomar um banho rápido.

Ao terminar, me enrolei em uma toalha e fui para o quarto. Sorri ao ver Bella deitada na minha cama.

Aquela que era uma imagem bonita... Melhor se ela estivesse nua, mas era raro que eu a encontrasse assim. Ainda não sabia o porquê, a essa altura, dela se fazer de puritana, mais uma vez, estávamos quase fazendo o Kamasutra ilustrado.

\- Hmmmm, o que está usando sob a toalha?

\- Nada?

\- Ótimo! - lambeu os lábios e ri.

 **Aí a minha vampira safada...**

* * *

 **N/B** – KAMASUTRA ILUSTRADO? Eiiiiiitaaaa imaginação... Vamos comentar sobre as melhores posições, tipo, dar ideias para DIVA...kkkkkkk...

 **TUCA**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **13.**

 **T** ranquei a porta e subi na cama, rastejando sobre Bella, ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Oi.

\- Olá amor. – suspirando, ela nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim, pisquei meio confuso com a mudança súbita de lugar, mas ela está em cima de mim.

Aquilo era sempre bom.

\- Então, não acha que está com muita roupa? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu, sentando em meu estômago, ela tirou a blusa ficando de sutiã.

\- Está melhor?

\- Ainda muita roupa... - fez um biquinho, ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto tirava o sutiã.

Foda-se!

\- Melhor agora?

\- Quase... - ergui as mãos acariciando os seus seios e ela suspirou se esfregando em mim, a minha ereção já estava ficando gigante.

\- Você precisa tirar as mãos para eu tirar o resto da roupa.

\- Hmmm... - belisquei o seu mamilo e ela gemeu.

\- Edward?

\- O quê?

\- Não vai tirar a mão?

\- Ah é... - ela riu e em questão de segundos, ela saiu de cima de mim e quando voltou, estava nua.

Eita mulher rápida!

E gostosa...

Passei as mãos por seu corpo sexy, ela suspirou e se inclinou sobre mim, deixando os seus lábios tocar os meus, eu gemi baixinho contra a sua boca.

Beijamo-nos lentamente, as mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, senti a minha toalha ser puxada, mas nem dei atenção.

De repente, ela afastou a boca da minha e a encarei ofegante.

Ela sorriu e se ajeitou em cima de mim.

Aquela que era uma visão dos céus...

\- Edward, nós não terminamos de conversar!

 **Oh Deus! Por que você me odeia?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Sortudo esse menino, hein?

 **TUCA**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **14.**

\- **P** ai, eu tô ocupado! - grunhi e Bella riu baixinho, ela estava com a mão no meu pau, prontinha para levá-lo para dentro da buceta dela.

\- Edward, é importante.

\- O que estou fazendo também!

\- E o que está fazendo? - Isabella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e grunhi.

\- Coisas...

\- Que coisas?

\- Coisa de homem, ora!

\- Mas que diabos... Ah, essas coisas...

Não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando, mas assenti.

\- Isso, essas coisas... ...dê-me uns 20 minutos. - Bella voltou a arquear a sobrancelha e arqueei a minha em resposta.

Eu não sou um vampiro, 20 minutos tá ótimo, viu?

\- Só 20?

\- Sim 20! Agora pode ir, por favor? Num dá pra fazer essas coisas com você do outro lado da porta.

\- Ok, ok, já vou!

Ouvimos os passos dele se distanciando, eu aproveitei a distração de Bella e a virei na cama, ela arfou e agarrou os meus ombros rindo.

\- Agora você é toda minha...

\- Por 20 minutos...

\- Mulher, não provoca!

Ela riu e me puxou para os seus lábios, gemi em sua boca... Toquei a sua entrada, ela estava muito molhada.

Era ótimo saber que eu causava aquele efeito nela.

Rapidamente, guiei o meu pau para dentro dela e a penetrei feliz.

 **Ambos gememos, então gastamos muito bem os 20 minutos.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Então, 20 minutos, né? Ok então...

 **TUCA**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **15.**

 **Q** uando voltei à sala, eu estava meio descabelado e um pouco vermelho. O pai me olhou e corou um pouco.

\- Huh, terminou, er as suas coisas?

\- Sim... O que o Senhor quer?

\- Então, não terminamos de falar.

\- Pai, eu já não sou mais virgem e Bella não pode engravidar. Sobre o que mais quer falar? - me sentei e ele pigarreou, tirou uma caixinha do bolso e me entregou.

\- Aqui.

Peguei-a com cuidado.

\- É o anel de sua vó.

\- Oh, sério? - abri a caixinha e sorri.

Era um bonito anel dourado, com um grande diamante e havia um detalhe bonito de flores em volta da pedra, além de ter pequenos diamantes nas flores e no aro.

\- É bonito.

\- Sim, agora pode pedir a menina em casamento direito.

\- Valeu pai. - ele assentiu.

\- Então, quando vai pedi-la em casamento?

\- Ainda não sei.

\- Oxé! Achei que iria sair correndo e pedi-la! Por isso estava enrolando pra te dar o anel.

\- Antes eu teria feito isso, mas agora eu tô me fazendo de difícil.

\- Como é?

\- É sabe, pra ela me dar valor. - ele riu.

\- E como está indo?

\- Muito bem. - sorri e ele bufou.

\- Só você Edward.

\- O quê? Não acha que eu tô certo?

\- O pior é que acho que tá!

Por isso que gosto de meu pai, ele me compreende do jeito que ninguém mais consegue.

 **Meio preocupante aquilo, mas muito legal!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Oi?!

 **TUCA**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **16.**

 **D** epois de guardar o anel, subi as escadas, Bella estava na cama enrolada no meu lençol, ainda nua, eu sorri.

Ai, a minha visão favorita.

\- Terminou de falar com o seu pai?

\- Sim, agora podemos voltar pra safadeza!

\- Edward! - ela riu. - Já bastou o seu pai pensando que você estava se masturbando... Vamos conter a safadeza pra quando ele não estiver em casa.

\- Por que ele pensaria isso? - guinchei e ela rolou os olhos.

\- Edward, você disse que estava fazendo coisas!

\- E o que isso tem a ver?

\- O que você acha que "coisas" quer dizer?

\- Do que você está falando... Oh merda! Ele achou... - ela riu ao ver a minha cara de horror e a olhei feio.

\- Não é engraçado.

\- É sim. Vem cá... – ela esticou os braços, o lençol caiu mostrando os seus deliciosos seios e grunhi.

\- Achei que tinha acabado a safadeza.

\- E acabou, mas ainda podemos deitar juntinhos.

\- Nus?

\- É claro!

Quase tão rápido quanto um vampiro, eu me livrei das roupas e pulei na cama. Bella riu me abraçando.

\- Te amo! - ela sorriu abertamente e escovou os seus lábios contra os meus.

\- Também te amo!

Ficamos nos beijando, nos tocando e não demorou muito para eu estar dentro dela.

 **Que se dane! Pai já achava que eu era um pervertido mesmo.**

* * *

 **N/B** – SEM NOÇÃO!

 **TUCA**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **17.**

 **C** oloquei a minha bandeja e a de Bella na mesa e dei um "oi" geral para o pessoal.

Como já tínhamos começado um novo ano, Emmett e Rosie tinham ido para a " _Faculdade_ ", mais conhecida como porão dos Cullen.

Era onde eles se escondiam, já que para o povo de Forks, os dois estavam na Faculdade. Não que eles vivessem no porão, era mais modo de dizer.

Embora eu ache que eles realmente estão indo para o porão para transar.

Vai entender...

Eu prefiro uma boa cama, mas os dois devem gostar de uma coisa mais selvagem.

Felizmente, Jasper e Alice ainda estavam aqui. Huh, e claro, Mike, Jessica, Ângela e Ben, que era o namorado de Ângela e por isso fazia parte do grupo. Como ele era muito legal, eu o aceitei no nosso grupo. Eles eram todos bacanas, foram bons amigos quando eu estava no meu momento _deprê..._

\- Então pessoal, adivinhem? Eu estou em condicional. - ergui os braços comemorando e Mike ergueu a mão.

\- Maneiro! - bati a mão com a dele.

\- E aí, quais os planos pra comemorar a sua liberdade? - Ben, perguntou e parei para pensar.

\- Podíamos ir a Port Angeles, ao bar Arrebentando Cabeças. - falei animadamente e os rapazes me olharam assustados.

\- Quer ir onde?

\- E por quê?

\- Ué, pra ver o meu amigo Drake.

\- Er... - Bella riu.

\- Edward, não vamos exagerar! A sua primeira saída, não deve ser para um bar.

\- Ah, por quê?

\- Porque Charlie vai te trancafiar e dessa vez será para sempre. - murmurou Alice.

Será que ela estava tendo uma visão ou era mais uma suspeita dela?

\- Ok, sem bar.

 **Poxa! Eu ia ter que dizer pro Drake que eu ainda não iria poder visitá-lo. Pobrezinho devia está morrendo de saudades de mim.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Tadinho do Drake... Vamos comentar bastante para consolar o pobre rapaz... hein?!

 **TUCA**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **18.**

\- **H** ey, já sei o que você poderia fazer em sua primeira saída. - murmurou Mike e o olhei atentamente.

\- Manda! Eu preciso de algo selvagem.

\- Menos Edward... - riu Jasper e rolei os olhos.

\- Me ajudar com as cartas da formatura. Preciso mandar umas trinta para todos os parentes.

\- Sério cara? O que isso tem de emocionante?

\- Eu não disse que era emocionante.

\- E não é mesmo. Mas eu vou, eu preciso sair de casa. Olhar para a cara do pai o dia todo, já tá me deixando doido.

\- Achei que adorasse o seu pai. - salientou Jessica e bufei.

\- Eu o adoro, mas em pequenas doses, de longe, não preciso passar 24 horas com o cara. - ela riu.

\- Então tá... Ah, podíamos ir ao cinema no fim de semana, todos nós. O que acham?

Cara, aquilo era um programa mais chato que o outro.

\- Isso parece ótimo.

Olhei para Bella que sorria me olhando e peguei a sua mão.

\- O que acha? Cinema?

\- Claro, huh, eu acho que vou aproveitar a sua ida ao Mike para acampar.

\- Acampar? - por que ela iria acampar?

Ela ficou me olhando e a olhei de volta, foi quando entendi.

Ah, ela vai caçar!

É, ela estava precisando...

Desde que Bella voltou e soube que James estava me perseguindo, eca, ela estava no modo proteção excessiva. Achava que se eu desse um passo para longe dela, eu iria ser atacado.

Então, ela quase não tinha ido caçar para não ter que ficar longe de mim. Os seus olhos já estava negros.

 **Fato que a deixava sexy, ok, de todo jeito ela ficava sexy!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Ed, você pode vir aqui na minha casa me visitar também, viu? Alguém mais que a visita desse fofo?

 **TUCA**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **19.**

 **E** stava encostado no carro de Bella, com ela me abraçando e dando pequenos beijos em meu rosto, as minhas mãos, que antes estavam em sua cintura, escorregaram para a sua linda bundinha, ela somente sorriu e mordiscou o meu pescoço.

\- Vamos Swan! Depois você agarra a sua garota. - Mike chamou e suspirei a soltando.

Se eu ia ajudar o Mike mesmo, era melhor ir de uma vez, e era bom, porque quando o pai perguntasse o que fiz hoje, iria jogar aquilo na cara dele.

Toma! Viu? Eu tenho mais amigos além dos Cullen.

Se deu mal!

Dei um beijão desentupidor de pia em Bella e a soltei.

\- Até mais tarde baby. - pisquei e ela riu.

\- Até, cuidado.

\- O que acha que vai acontecer? Que eu possa distender um músculo de mão de tanto escrever? - rolei os olhos, ela bufou, mas agarrou a gola de minha camisa e me deu um beijo estalado.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo. - falei de volta, ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Assim que ela se foi, segui atrás de Mike que rolou os olhos para mim, mas sorria.

\- Vocês parecem bem sérios agora, hein?

\- Sim, vou me casar com ela um dia. - ele arregalou os olhos, em seguida riu.

\- Já devia imaginar. Espero ser convidado para o casamento.

\- É claro! Eu vou ter um casamento bem pomposo.

\- Bella quer uma festona?

\- Nem sei, mas eu quero! Sabe, pra poder exibir para o povo, a minha mulher. - ele riu e assentiu.

\- Bom ponto!

Um ótimo!

 **Bella era tão sortuda... Muitas mulheres por aí não tinha a sorte de ter um namorado tão bom quanto eu!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Nem me fale...

 **TUCA**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **20.**

 **D** epois de horas ajudando Mike, a minha mão doía, assim como as minhas costas e bunda, de tanto ficar sentado.

Cara, eu precisava entrar em uma Academia, tipo, urgente.

O meu sedentarismo, parecia que estava piorando.

Tava ficando preocupado.

Mas como vou ser vampiro, em breve, era melhor deixar a Academia pra lá.

Sai da casa de Mike, e entrei na Sra. Gertrudes.

Ah, a minha _véia..._

Aproveitei que ia ir pro Mike e a peguei para dar uma voltinha.

Mal sentei no banco, vi um panfleto no para-brisa.

O peguei e torci o nariz ao ver a foto de um lobo, além de algum papo sobre salvar o lobo americano.

Lobo...

Por que existem lobos idiotas?

E por que o único lobo idiota que eu conheço tem que ser diferente?

Arg!

Eu tinha que ir lá.

Bella não iria gostar.

Mas que se dane! Eu sou o homem daquela relação.

Pronto, decidido! Eu vou!

Só espero que ela não fique brava.

Mas se ficar, que se dane! Eu sou o homem da relação!

Será que se eu ficasse dizendo aquilo muitas vezes, Bella não me mataria, ou pior, faria greve de sexo?

 **Merda!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Sei não... O que acham meninas?

 **TUCA**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **21.**

 **E** stacionei a Sra. Gertrudes em frente à casa de Jake e suspirei. Vamos lá Edward, saia do carro. É só ir lá e dizer: " _Oi cara e aí"?_

Beleza!

Tudo em cima?

Como vão as gatas?

Isso não ia prestar...

Mas já que eu estava ali...

Saí do carro, fui até a casa dele e bati na porta.

Ouvi um "entre", e ao abrir a porta, sorri para o pai de Jake.

\- Hey tio Billy!

\- Edward?!

\- Huh, Jake está?

\- Sim, sim, lá na garagem.

\- Certo, eu huh, vou lá.

\- OK. - assenti e corri para a garagem, andei eh, porque eu num corro nem pra pegar comida.

Ao entrar na familiar garagem, sorri ao ver o carro e as motos no canto.

Bons tempos, tirando a parte de Bella ter partido, foi divertido passar as tarde com Jake, nos metendo em confusão.

Ri um pouco alto e Jake que estava curvado, vendo algo em seu carro, ergueu a cabeça me olhando.

\- Edward?!

\- Hey cara, tudo bem? - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Você está aqui!

\- Sim, eu huh, vim te ver.

\- E chutou a sanguessuga?

\- Não! – o seu sorriso morreu.

\- Ah, então não temos nada para falar. - rolei os olhos.

\- Ok, tchau...

Já estava saindo, quando ele gritou e correu ficando na minha frente.

\- Espere, espere, fiquei.

\- Mas você disse...

\- Eu sou um idiota, estou feliz que esteja aqui.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Que bom que veio amigo.

Sorri.

Amigo...

Era isso que éramos.

Amigos, parceiros, irmãos, colegas, brows...

\- Amigo. - ele me olhou batendo os cílios e dei um passo para trás.

 **Droga! Vou ter que voltar a tentar convencê-lo sobre a amnésia!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Acho mesmo que esse papo de amnésia não vai dar muito certo... Só acho! E vocês?

 **TUCA**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **22.**

 **F** icamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, quando respirei fundo.

\- Eu fico, mas com uma condição...

\- Qualquer coisa!

\- Você vai ter um caso sério de amnésia.

\- O quê?

\- Aquelas coisas que aconteceram, tipo, há um tempo, sabe? Um pouco antes de eu cair do penhasco... Vão ser esquecidas, completamente esquecidas!

\- Mas...

\- EU DISSE: ESQUECIDAS! - guinchei e ele assentiu.

\- Ok, sem papo sério.

\- Ótimo! Com isso esclarecido, é bom te ver amigo. - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- A você também Edward!

\- Então o que está fazendo?

\- Cuidando do meu carro.

Oh não, os papos de carro, não sentia falta daquilo!

Depois do blá,blá,blá sobre carros, foi fácil voltar a ser amigo de Jacob, nem parecia que tinha rolado coisas estranhas de amnésia com a gente.

Falamos de carro... Ele falou né? Falei de Bella, ele forçou um sorriso, o que foi bem legal da parte dele e falamos de lobos.

Agora isso sim, era legal.

\- Então você já tá controlando a coisa toda de lobo?

\- Sim, eu estou bem mais concentrado agora. - sorriu e sorri também.

Aquilo era bom, afinal não queria ficar por perto quando ele desse uns dos seus "pitis" e acabasse com o rosto retalhado.

 **Esse rostinho lindo, nunca deverá ser machucado!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Aiaiaiaia... Então que os anjos digam: AMÉM!

 **TUCA**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **23.**

 **E** stávamos andando na praia, enquanto Jacob falava sobre o seu carro...

" _Ai Meu Deus me mata agora"!_

...quando vi um cara grandão, correndo atrás de uma menininha que ria de alegria.

Acabei por sorri e ouvi Jacob suspirar.

\- Eles são bonitos, não é?

\- É o pai dela?

\- Huh, é mais complicado que isso...

\- O que tem de complicado, ou é pai ou não é?

\- É uma coisa de lobo.

\- Hein? - ele suspirou e parou de andar se recostando em uma pedra.

\- Aquele é Embry e a menina é a _impressão_ dele.

\- De novo... Hein? - ele riu.

\- Como disse é uma coisa de lobo, às vezes, você só olha pra uma pessoa, e sabe que ela é a certa pra você.

\- Como almas gêmeas?

\- Mais ou menos, mas é mais forte ainda. Quando se tem uma impressão com outra pessoa, ela se torna o seu tudo, o seu mundo gira em torno dela.

\- Nossa... Mas o seu amigo teve essa parada aí pela aquela menina?

\- Sim.

\- Cara, isso é pedofilia! - Jacob riu.

\- Não é assim. Nesse momento, ela é mais como uma irmãzinha. Ele a ama, mas não romanticamente ainda, os lobos não envelhecem, então, ele vai esperar por ela, agora como o seu irmão, mais tarde, o seu melhor amigo e confidente, e um dia, o seu tudo.

\- Mas e se ela não se sentir assim?

\- Ela já sente, só não entende.

\- Huh, isso é lindo, cara.

 **Os lobos eram bem românticos, hein? Com uma preocupante tendência a pedofilia, mas românticos.**

* * *

 **N/B** – É um filósofo esse rapaz...

 **TUCA**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **24.**

 **\- E** ntão, você já teve a tal da _impressão_? A sua namorada tem quantos anos? 08 ou 80? - ele fez uma careta e ri.

\- Eu ainda não tive e nem vou ter.

\- Por quê? Não quer uma namorada? Nem mesmo uma velhinha? - ele bufou.

\- Estou bem como estou, sem contar que eu já amo alguém...

\- É, mas esse alguém só te ver como amigo.

\- Talvez ele visse como mais, se não tivesse uma sanguessuga nublando a sua visão.

\- Acredite, mesmo que ele estivesse na seca há anos, ele ainda só seria o seu amigo.

\- Isso porque ele não sabe que eu beijo muito bem.

\- Ainda assim, e o fato dele saber, só o deixa mais assustado.

\- Mas...

\- Amnésia! - falei, antes que aquela conversa ficasse pior. Ele assentiu e mudou de assunto.

Graças a Deus!

Ficamos ainda um tempo conversando. Jacob me falou mais sobre o bando.

Eles liam pensamentos um dos outros, muito maneiro.

Eles eram rápidos, fortes e podiam com um vampiro, bem legal.

E eles não precisavam da lua cheia pra se transformar, melhor ainda.

Mas já estava ficando tarde e eu precisava voltar.

Olhei para o céu começando a ficar escuro e suspirei.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Mas já?

\- É tá tarde e Bella vai ficar preocupada comigo.

\- Quem liga pra ela?! - resmungou e bufei.

\- Eu ligo! Agora tenho que ir, mas volto, ok?

Ele assentiu e com um aceno me fui.

Ao chegar a casa, acaricie o painel da Sra. Gertrudes. A pobrezinha travou e engasgou todo o caminho até em casa.

\- É _véia_ , você tá quase nas últimas, hein?

Eu sei que eu deveria estar comemorando, mas iria sentir uma saudade da minha _véinha..._

 **Quem diria que eu iria me afeiçoar tanto a ela, né?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Que fofo! Muito sentimental esse nosso "semnoção"! Não acham pervitas?

 **TUCA**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **25.**

 **Q** uando entrei em casa, encontrei pai na sala, dei um "oi" e o ouvi bufar.

\- Onde estava?

\- Em uma _festa_ _rave_ , dançando, me drogando e fazendo sexo. - sorri e ele grunhiu.

\- Edward, tem que parar de só ficar com Bella.

Foi minha vez de grunhir.

\- Para a sua informação, eu estava no Mike, ajudando-o com as cartas da formatura, e depois, eu fui pro Jacob.

\- Sério?

\- Sim sério! Eu vou ligar para a minha namorada agora. Se estiver tudo bem para o Senhor. - ele bufou.

\- Não fique chateado Edward, só me preocupo com você.

Eu tenho outro nome pra aquilo, repressão.

Com um bico grande, subi para o meu quarto e ao abrir a porta grunhi mais uma vez ao ver Bella me encarando com um olhar feroz.

\- Bella, amor...

\- Como você pode Edward!

\- Huh?

\- Eu te pedi para ficar longe do lobo. E ainda assim você foi até lá?

Dei um suspiro e me aproximei dela, ela estava encostada na parede, parecendo se segurar para não pular em mim.

 **Bella boba, ela esquece que eu adoro que ela pule em mim!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Aiaiaiaiaia, sem noção MESMO! Tá bom, eu também gostaria de pular nele!

 **TUCA**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **26.**

 **Q** uando finalmente a alcancei, passei os meus braços em volta dela, embora ela tenha relaxado um pouco, vi-a torcer o nariz com uma careta.

\- O que foi?

\- Você fede!

\- Eita, desculpe-me... - comecei a me afastar, mas ela me apertou em seus braços.

\- Estava tão preocupada. - olhei-a e segurei o seu rosto em minhas mãos.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem Bella, confie em mim.

\- Não! Você não entende, não sabe o quanto eu me segurei para não atravessar a fronteira hoje.

\- E nem ouse! Os lobos não vão entender que fez tudo por amor.

Ou talvez sim, já que são meio românticos.

Bella rosnou, eu neguei, com certeza não.

\- Nunca atravesse a fronteira, eu sempre estarei bem com Jacob.

\- Eu não gosto disso.

\- Nada vai acontecer.

\- Mas e se ele te convencer a me deixar. - ela parecia tão preocupada, que a puxei para a cama. Sentei-a, deixando-a ficar em meu colo.

\- Bella seria necessário me amarrarem, para me fazer ficar longe de você.

\- Eu te amo Edward e não quero te perder.

\- Nunca vai me perder... Mas tem que entender, quando você partiu, ele foi o meu amigo. - havia tanta tristeza em seus olhos que só pude abraçá-la.

\- Eu sei, e me arrependo tanto...

\- Mas você voltou e o resto é passado. - me apressei em dizer, ela sorriu tristemente.

\- Eu sei que ele foi o seu amigo, mas sei que ele quer mais, também...

\- Bella, olha pra minha cara... Você acha mesmo que eu vou trocar um mulherão como você por um HOMEM? - ela torceu o nariz e assenti.

 **Tipo, só eu estava vendo o absurdo daquela situação?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Pois é... O que acham lindas?

 **TUCA**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **27.**

 **B** ella ainda estava meio tensa com a coisa de Jacob, então fui tomar um banho, sabe pra tirar o cheiro de cão de mim.

Não estava sentindo nada, estava até cheiroso, mas vampiros e os seus olfatos apurados, não concordavam.

Lavei bem a pele e vesti uma calça de moletom, deixei a camiseta no ombro enquanto secava o cabelo e ao voltar para o quarto, encontrei-a no mesmo lugar, perto da parede.

Eita! Ela ainda estava de mau humor.

Ainda secando o cabelo, tranquei a porta e me sentei na cama.

\- Vem cá... - ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois de respirar profundamente assentiu, e veio de bom grado para o meu colo. Deixei a toalha de lado e ajeitei-a melhor em cima de mim.

Com uma perna de cada lado dos meus quadris, ela me abraçou pelos ombros e me olhou com cautela.

\- Está mais calma?

\- Não! - fez um biquinho e sorri.

\- Amor, não fique assim, você sabe que eu te amo, tenho olhos só pra você.

\- Também te amo, mas ainda tenho medo.

\- Jacob pode até ser um lobo, mas ele é o meu amigo, um bom amigo, ficou comigo quando eu precisei... Ele me ajudou a te trazer de volta. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Edward você estava fazendo coisas idiotas, esperando que Alice visse e eu voltasse para cá. Como ele te ajudou?

\- Acredite, se ele não estivesse por perto, eu já estaria morto.

\- Como no penhasco?

\- Bem, o penhasco não foi minha culpa.

\- Como pode não ter sido?

\- Her, Jacob confessou certas coisas e eu meio que me apavorei.

\- E pulou?

\- Não! Só me desequilibrei no susto. - ela riu e acabou por deitar a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Ainda não quero que o veja.

\- Não posso te obedecer nessa Bella.

\- Eu sei...

 **Hmmm, ela tá aceitando muito fácil.**

 **Vai aprontar!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Será?

 **TUCA**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **28.**

 **E** realmente ela aprontou, ou seja, não saia do meu lado um segundo sequer. Fato que me preocupava, pois os seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais negros.

\- Precisa comer... - murmurei na fila do almoço e ela suspirou.

\- Estou bem.

\- Tá nada! Precisa ir se alimentar, hoje.

\- Não! Eu preciso ficar de olho em você.

\- Bella, eu sou o seu namorado, não o seu filho.

\- Bem, se o meu namorado se comportasse, eu não precisaria o tratar como um filho rebelde.

Grunhi.

Ela era impossível, às vezes. Sorte dela que eu a amava, se não...

\- O que está pensando? - ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Que você me deixa louco, mas se não for caçar hoje mesmo, farei uma loucura.

\- Edward...

\- Bella... - ambos paramos de andar e nos encaramos. Eu não iria desistir e ela estava morrendo de fome.

\- Ok, eu vou hoje à noite.

\- Ótimo!

\- Vai ficar em casa, né?

\- Jesus Bella, você precisa confiar em mim... Poxa!

\- Eu confio Edward, mas me preocupo, o cão é instável.

\- Ele fala o mesmo de você.

Ela torceu o nariz em desgosto e voltou a andar.

Pegamos os nossos lanches e fomos para a mesa sentar com os outros.

Todos falavam animadamente, mas ambos estávamos emburrados.

O que me fez reparar um pouco mais em meus amigos, mais precisamente em Alice, que em um momento tagarelava com Ângela e no próximo tinha o olhar em branco e parecia meio perdida.

 **Uma visão?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Oh céus! O que seria?

 **TUCA**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **29.**

 **B** ella reparou também, porque deu uma cotovelada em Alice que piscou e me olhou ansiosamente.

Com certeza era uma visão!

Eu tinha certeza que era sobre mim.

Ainda mais que dava pra ver que as duas trocavam olhares preocupados.

Então me mantive caladinho.

Pelo menos, por agora...

Mas assim que deixamos a mesa, eu a enchi de perguntas.

\- O que Alice viu? É sobre mim? Sobre James? Ele está aqui? Eram os lobos? Era...

\- Edward, mais devagar.

\- Desculpe-me. Então era...

\- Edward... - ela grunhiu me interrompendo de novo.

\- Desculpe-me, diga...

\- Não há nada pra se preocupar.

\- Então, o que Alice viu?

\- Ela não viu nada. - murmurou e estreitei os olhos.

\- Está mentindo!

\- Eu não... - murmurou defensivamente.

\- Sim está! O que Alice viu?

\- Que vem uma grande tempestade em breve. Daí ela queria jogar beisebol, mas eu não achei uma boa ideia.

Huh, poderia ser verdade, mas algo ainda não estava certo.

\- Hey, as suas passagens vão expirar em alguns dias.

Passagens? Que passagens?

\- Passagens para onde?

\- Para ver a sua mãe... As que os meus pais te deram no seu aniversário.

\- Ah, aquelas passagens.

\- Sim, o que acha de irmos a Phoenix?

\- Nós? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ela assentiu.

\- Nós!

 **Huh, eu não estava muito no clima de ver a minha mãe, mas viajar com Bella seria bom... E seria ainda melhor quando o meu carrasco descobrisse.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Carrasco? Tadinho do Charlie!

 **TUCA**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **30.**

 **B** ella resolveu confiar em mim e foi caçar à tarde. Ela me deixou em casa, prometendo voltar em algumas horas.

Aproveitei para estudar um pouco, mas logo isso ficou chato, então fui fazer o jantar, enquanto mexia no _facebook_ pelo celular.

Vi alguns pedidos de amizade, normalmente eu aceito todo mundo no meu _facebook_ , porém aqueles caras eram bem estranhos. Não havia fotos pessoais, mas sim uma imagem de um vampiro em desenho. Em ambos os perfis, contudo os nomes, cara...

Que merda!

Rapidamente os aceitei e sorri.

Já mandando uma mensagem pra cada um.

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Cara que maneiro! Vocês têm facebook agora._

Mas só um deles me respondeu. Um dos meus vampiros favoritos.

 ** _Marcus Volturi:_**

 _Olá Edward, achamos que seria mais fácil de nos comunicarmos._

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Isso é maneiro cara! E aí, como estão as coisas pelas bandas daí? Cadê Caius? Ele tá bem, NÉ?_

 ** _Marcus Volturi:_**

 _Ótimas! Caius está bem. Ele está com Aro, agora. Vai ficar triste que perdeu a chance de falar com você._

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Diz pra ele que nos falamos depois pra por o papo em dias. E aí, alguma novidade?_

Enquanto fazia o jantar do pai, fiquei em um ótimo papo com Marcus. Infelizmente, ele tinha coisas pra fazer e eu também. Então demos um "tchau", prometendo nos falar mais tarde.

Iria ensinar ele a usar o **_WhatsApp_ ,** quem sabe até podíamos criar um grupo, os _Vampiros Fodões!_

Não via a hora de ser um deles.

 **Eu, com certeza, iria ser um dos mais fodões!**

* * *

 **N/B** – COM CERTEZA!

 **TUCA**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **31.**

 **P** ai chegou primeiro que Bella e jantou, comi com ele, mas não estava falando com ele. E ele sabia muito bem que eu estava chateado, porque nem tentou puxar papo.

Sim, eu estava na fase adolescente resmungão, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Então, cada um ficou na sua!

Assim que acabou de comer, ele fugiu para a sala e aproveitei para lavar a louça, assim que terminei, a campainha tocou e corri para atender.

Ao abrir a porta, já fui puxando Bella para os meus braços e a apertei bem apertado.

\- Também senti a sua falta.

Murmurou entre os meus braços e sorri.

\- Que bom! - olhei os seus bonitos olhos dourados e assenti em aprovação.

\- Está melhor?

\- Está linda, como sempre.

Ela sorriu e quando se afastou, vi alguns papéis em suas mãos.

\- O que é isso?

\- Papéis de Faculdade.

\- Huh?

\- Vamos... - me puxou para a cozinha, me empurrou em uma cadeira e para o meu deleite, sentou-se em meu colo.

\- Então, para que Faculdade nós vamos?

\- Tá falando sério? - vi que ela realmente tinha trazido vários formulários.

\- Claro que estou! Que tal Dartmouth?

\- Hmmm, Bella...

\- Nem comece, eu gostaria de ir para lá com você. Quem sabe Harvard, ou Yale?

\- Agora você está viajando. - ela riu.

\- Você tem boas notas.

\- Mas não o suficiente para uma bolsa. Eu não tenho grana.

\- Eu pago!

\- Isso! Rebaixa mais o seu homem. - ela bufou.

\- Se fosse ao contrário, e eu não tivesse dinheiro, você pagaria para mim?

\- É claro.

\- Então o que muda se sou eu quem vai pagar?

\- Porque eu sou o homem, eu que tenho que prover a minha mulher.

\- Você está sendo machista!

\- Nem ligo! Ainda sou o homem dessa relação. - ela mordeu o lábio carnudo.

\- Hmmm, quer me provar isso?

Sorri já me aproximando para beijá-la, quando ela se afastou de mim, abruptamente, e em um segundo, já estava sentada na cadeira, ao meu lado e eu ainda de biquinho.

\- Ah, oi Bella...

\- Chefe Swan...

Droga!

 **Além de repressor, agora o meu pai estava se tornando um empata foda!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Chefe Swam, faz isso não! Tadinho do pobre adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição... Assim a coisa EXPLODE! Só acho! E vocês pervitas?

 **TUCA**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **32.**

 **P** ai ficou olhando pra gente e a gente pra ele, até ele pigarrear.

\- Então, o que estão fazendo?

\- Preenchendo os formulários para as Faculdades. - ele piscou um pouco surpreso, mas em seguida, sorriu.

\- Isso é ótimo! Eu fico feliz. Já têm uma ideia de onde querem ir?

\- Dartmouth. - Bella falou alegremente e o meu pai assentiu satisfeito.

\- E você Edward? - dei de ombros e ele suspirou. - Certo, eu huh... - ele foi até a geladeira, pegou outra cerveja e já estava saindo da cozinha quando Bella falou.

\- Chefe, Edward lhe contou do presente que os meus pais deu a ele?

\- Presente?

\- Sim, passagens pra ir ver a mãe de Edward.

\- Ow, isso é ótimo! Você vai Edward? - vi que os dois me olhavam em expectativa e grunhi um sim.

Ambos suspiraram.

Que é isso? Eles eram parceiros agora, é?

\- Quando vai?

\- Podemos ir ao fim de semana? - sugeriu Bella, e o pai a olhou.

\- Vocês? - dessa vez eu sorri.

\- Sim, são duas passagens... Para mim e Bella. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e foi à vez dele grunhir.

\- Que demais...

 **Toma seu repressor/empata foda!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Menino, olha o vocabulário!

 **TUCA**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **33.**

 **A** inda resmungando, pai saiu da cozinha e ganhei uma tapa de Bella.

\- Ai! Não me bate mulher!

\- Por que está sendo um idiota com o seu pai?

\- Eu não!

\- Sim está! Por quê?

\- A culpa é só dele, por ser um repressor.

\- O quê?

\- Você também devia estar dando um gelo nele, já que ele tá tentando nos separar.

\- Edward, para de viajar. O seu pai nunca teve nenhum pensamento desse tipo.

\- Bem, ele pode não pensar, mas diz direto que eu fico tempo demais com você. - resmunguei e ela suspirou.

\- Ele só se preocupa Edward, e está muito triste.

\- Ele está?

\- Sim, fale com ele, tá?

\- Ok, ok...

Droga! Parece que o meu momento de adolescente resmungão iria acabar mais cedo do que planejei.

Justo agora que estava planejando uma fuga para ir ver o meu amigo Drake.

\- Tem piorado... - Bella murmurou e vi que ela olhava o jornal.

Já tinha visto o pai comentando sobre os desaparecimentos em Seattle.

\- O que foi?

\- Isso é o que você quer se tornar? - resmungou e a olhei confuso.

\- Isso o quê?

\- São vampiros, Edward. - olhei mais atentamente para o jornal e suspirei.

\- Um vampiro fez isso?

\- Um ou vários... Se a situação não se acalmar em breve, vamos ter que fazer uma visita a Seattle.

\- Por quê?

\- Não queremos chamar a atenção dos Volturi.

\- Por quê? Não é o trabalho deles?

\- Sim, mas Seattle é muito perto daqui. Eles podem querem fazer uma visita e não gostarem de saber que você ainda é humano.

 **Hmmm... Será que aquela não seria uma boa hora pra dizer que eu já tinha os Volturi como amigos no _facebook_?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Aiaiaiaiaiai...

 **TUCA**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **34.**

 **\- O** que foi?

\- Nada...

\- Você parece preocupado.

\- Er...

\- Edward... - ela lamentou e suspirei.

\- Tipo, os Volturi meio que já sabem que ainda sou humano.

\- E como eles sabem disso?

\- Porque eu os tenho no _facebook_?!

\- O quê? - ela guinchou e dei de ombros.

\- Eles mandaram um pedido de amizade, oras! Eu deveria negar?

\- Ai meu Deus! - ela esfregou o rosto.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Eu não sei... Quem são os seus amigos?

\- Caius e Marcus.

\- E Aro?

\- Eu sei lá dele, não somos amigos. - ela riu e voltou para o meu colo.

\- Então você ficou amigo dos Volturi no _facebook, hum?_

\- Sim, eles que me enviaram um pedido de amizade, dessa vez, a culpa não é minha. - me apressei em me defender e ela riu.

\- Entendo...

Ficamos em silêncio uns minutinhos, ela com a cabeça em meus ombros e eu brincando com os seus cabelos.

\- Acha que seria demais se eu os ensinasse a mexer no _WhatsApp?_ \- Bella começou a tremer, quando a olhei vi que ela ria.

\- Sério mesmo Edward? Só você para querer começar a conversar com vampiros pelo WhatsApp, daqui a pouco vai criar um grupo de vampiros com algum nome bobo.

Quando fiquei muito tempo em silêncio, ela me olhou e viu que eu olhava para o teto, e suspirou.

\- Qual vai ser o nome do grupo?

Minhas bochechas coraram um pouco, eu pigarreei.

\- _Vampiros fodões!_

Ela balançou com o riso, quando me olhou e me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- Até que é um bom nome.

Sorri satisfeito.

No fundo, ela era tão louca quanto eu!

 **Por isso nos completávamos...**

* * *

 **N/B** – E como!

 **TUCA**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **35.**

 **B** ella saiu para que pudesse voltar depois. Eu aproveitei para ir bater um papo com o meu velho.

\- Hey pai...

Ele me encarou um pouco assustado, mas quando percebeu que estava mesmo falando com ele sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, filho?

\- Tudo sim, huh, desculpe pela birra... É que fiquei chateado com o Senhor. - ele suspirou.

\- Me desculpe também. Bella é a sua namorada e futura esposa... Vou tentar ser mais legal.

Ambos sorrimos, e tipo, ele só admitiu que ela fosse mesmo a minha futura esposa, já perdoei ele na hora depois dessa.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, vendo um pouquinho do jogo. Só em ver aqueles caras correndo pra lá e pra cá, atrás de uma bola, já me deixava cansado.

\- Então vai ver a sua mãe?

\- É o que parece...

\- Tem certeza que quer levar Bella?

\- Pai... - comecei e ele negou.

\- Não, eu só estou preocupado com a menina.

\- Por quê?

\- Sério? Você lembra quem é sua mãe? - fiz uma careta.

\- Será que ela destrataria Bella?

\- Bem, a sua mãe é imprevisível! Ela não ficou muito feliz quando Bella te chutou.

\- Hey, pra sua informação, eu chutei ela primeiro.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, ela iria me chutar, então falei primeiro.

\- Isso não foi muito inteligente.

\- Nem me diga... - ambos rimos, em seguida, suspiramos.

\- Já tô me arrependendo dessa viagem.

\- Pense pelo lado bom...

\- E tem um lado bom?

\- Nos fizemos às pazes!

Até que tinha um lado bom.

Mas ainda assim, iria ser tenso...

 **Minha mãe, Bella, eu e o meu padrasto na mesma casa? Não vai prestar.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Será? Veremos! O que acham meninas?

 **TUCA**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **36.**

 **M** ãe olhou bem para a minha cara e eu para dela e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

Vou te falar, se eu era teimoso a culpa era daquela mulher.

Puxei dela, e ela sabia disso, porque acabou bufando e voltando a se deitar na cadeira de praia, eu fiz o mesmo colocando os meus óculos de sol de volta.

\- Então, vai casar?

\- Em breve.

\- Eu ainda não gosto disso.

\- Nem ligo!

\- Edward Anthony Swan, me respeite. - grunhi e virei à cabeça pra ela.

\- Então respeite as minhas decisões. Ela é o amor de minha vida.

\- Mas te deixou!

\- Foi falha de comunicação. E eu já a perdoei.

\- Aff! Você deveria fazê-la sofrer e lhe dar um grande gelo. O meu bebê é lindo, você conseguiria qualquer mulher que você quisesse.

\- Que bom, porque eu a quero. - ela resmungou de novo.

Então voltamos a ficar em silêncio, fechei os olhos, ela ficou bufando e grunhindo, mas ainda não lhe dei atenção.

\- Espero que pelo menos, quando se casarem, seja um casamento grande.

\- É claro que vai ser. - olhei para ela que sorria.

\- Quando o meu bebê se casar terá que ser um grande evento.

\- Com certeza! - sorrimos e começamos a fazer planos de casamento.

 **Sim, eu sou macho, mas também quero um casamento legal.**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **37.**

 **D** eixei a minha mãe fazendo a lista de convidados, pois ela queria decidir quais os parentes que teriam a honra de me ver casando e fui para dentro encontrar com Bella.

A minha pobre vampira teve que ficar trancada dentro de casa o fim de semana todo, já que estávamos em Jacksonvile e lá fazia sol praticamente o tempo todo. Ela teve que fingir uma enxaqueca, mamãe não falou nada, mas eu a ouvi murmurando um " _fresca_ "!

Pelo menos ela não destratou Bella, foi meio fria e a ignorava a maior parte do tempo, mas não falou nada ofensivo.

Aquilo já era um bônus.

Phil... Bem, o meu padrasto era tranquilo com tudo.

Ele nem se estressava.

Acho que por isso que ele e minha mãe davam tão certo, porque convenhamos, tinha mesmo que ter uma paciência de _Jó_ pra aguentar a minha mãe.

Na verdade, pensando bem, Bella também tinha uma paciência da porra, pois convenhamos, eu não era fácil... Mas compenso por ser tão lindo...

Encontrei Bella na cozinha fazendo o dever de casa, ou fingindo, ou melhor, fazendo o meu, eu sorri.

\- Oi...

\- Hey, huh só pra eu saber, vamos nos casar?

\- Não, eu ainda não aceitei o seu pedido. - ela riu.

\- Então por que a sua mãe está fazendo uma lista? Ah, e por que vocês estavam discutindo sobre enfeites de mesa? - corei um pouco, mas dei os ombros com indiferença.

\- E que sei que um dia vamos nos casar, então já estávamos nos preparando.

Ela sorriu e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- E quando será esse dia?

\- Em breve...

Ela suspirou.

\- Tão teimoso... - somente sorri.

 **Viu só? Uma paciência de Jó tinha a minha mulher.**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **38.**

 **I** nfelizmente, e muito felizmente mesmo, o fim de semana havia acabado.

Foi ótimo ver a minha mãe, eu sentia muita falta dela, mas eu quase não consegui ficar com Bella, sabe ficar, ficar...

A minha mãe ficava nos vigiando como um falcão, sem contar que durante o dia, me sequestrava, pra fazer compras, pra ir à praia, ou pra tomar sorvete. Até que foi legal, porém senti falta de estar com a minha vampira.

Sem contar que Jacksonvile era tão quente que eu não respirava, eu transpirava.

Um ano em Forks e eu desaprendi a viver no calor.

Preocupante aquilo...

Em um dos nossos passeios, finalmente mãe pareceu feliz por mim e Bella, contudo já foi logo avisando, se Bella me largasse de novo, eu iria morar em Jacksonvile com ela.

Estremeci com a perspectiva e já fui avisando Bella que não aprontasse novamente.

Enquanto Bella dirigia para casa, eu olhava pela janela.

Ah Forks, lar doce lar.

Foi bom rever a minha mãe, mas estava feliz que estávamos de volta.

E Bella também, ela parecia bem mais relaxada, afinal a minha mãe não era fácil.

Mãe pode até ter dado um gelo em Bella, mas com certeza, a minha vampira leu os pensamentos de Renée. Eu temi que ela terminasse comigo só por aquilo.

Mas ela aguentou firme e aguentou um fim de semana todo com a futura sogra.

\- No que está pensando? - ela falou de repente, olhei para ela e sorri.

\- Em nada especial... Só que estou feliz de estar de volta.

\- Eu também!

\- Ainda quer casar comigo depois de conhecer a sua futura sogra? - ela fez uma pequena careta, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Você vale à pena!

 **Eita! Isso sim que é amor!**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **39.**

 **A** o chegarmos à minha casa, olhei para a porta, em seguida para Bella.

\- Como estão os pensamentos do pai, são bons? Ele está feliz por eu ter voltado? Ou ele estava fazendo uma festa, e é melhor esperarmos no carro enquanto ele se livra do povo? - Bella riu.

\- Ele está sozinho e muito ansioso.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele tinha medo que você não voltasse.

Eita!

Nunca pensei que o pai podia se sentir assim.

\- Huh, então é melhor eu ir ver o meu velho repressor. - ela riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Te vejo daqui a pouco.

\- Não quer entrar?

\- Não... Vá ficar um pouco com o seu pai.

\- OK.

Dei mais um beijo nela, eu agarrei a minha mochila e saí do carro.

Ao entrar em casa, deixei a mochila perto da porta e fui para a sala. Pai parecia indiferente, mas quando me olhou sorriu.

\- Hey filho!

\- Oi pai! Senti a sua falta. - ele suspirou.

\- Sentiu?

\- É claro, e como foi tudo por aqui? Deu algumas festas enquanto eu estava fora?- movi as sobrancelhas, o que o fez rir.

\- Não, só fiz o de sempre, vi alguns jogos, pesquei com Harry, nada muito empolgante.

\- Legal. Já jantou?

\- Não, estava te esperando, vamos pedir uma pizza?

\- Claro, vou só tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu, mas antes que eu fosse, pigarreou chamando a minha atenção.

\- Estou feliz que voltou para casa, filho.

\- Eu também pai.

Murmurei e corri para cima antes que chorasse.

 **Tipo, eu sou macho e tudo mais, mas essa ligação entre pai e filho é tão bonita.**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **40.**

 **D** epois de devorarmos a pizza, contei para o pai sobre o fim de semana e assistimos a um filme.

Quando já passava das onze fomos dormir, porque eu teria aula na manhã seguinte e o pai trabalho.

Ah, vida real é um porre!

Lógico que ao chegar ao meu quarto e ver a minha vampira deitada na minha cama, usando nada, além de uma calcinha, fazia a vida ser perfeita.

Tranquei a porta e tirei a roupa mais rápido do que um vampiro. Bella riu da minha empolgação, mas me esperou.

Ao subir na cama, pairei sobre ela com um grande sorriso.

\- Olá, olá... - ainda rindo, ela passou os braços por meus ombros e me puxou para que ficasse colado a ela.

\- Oi amor. Senti a sua falta.

Deus e eu a dela...

Podíamos ter passado o fim de semana juntos, mas não ficamos realmente juntos, ambos estávamos ansiosos para ficarmos mais do que juntos, se é que me entende.

Já ia beijar aquela boca linda, quando Bella me virou na cama pairando sobre mim, ofeguei, ela sorriu e me beijou.

A sua boca devorou a minha com vontade, enquanto as nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro nos excitando cada vez mais.

Ao tocar a sua entrada, senti-a muito molhada, gemendo afastei a sua calcinha e empurrei dois dedos dentro dela. Bella arfou largando a minha boca, o que foi ótimo, pois estava ficando sem ar, então ela passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

Toquei a sua entrada e provoquei o seu clitóris, ela suspirou e rebolou em minha mão.

\- Jesus Bella, senta no meu pau logo. - ela meio riu, meio gemeu.

Ela sentando-se sobre o meu corpo e guiou a sua buceta para o meu pau.

Ambos arfamos conforme eu a preenchia.

Tão bom...

Confesso, eu iria sentir falta, quando eu fosse vampiro, por não sentir mais o geladinho da sua buceta gostosa.

 **Mas isso fazia parte dos sacrifícios que a gente fazia por amor...**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **41.**

 **N** ão demorou muito para os nossos movimentos ficarem frenéticos.

Cada um ansiando mais pelo outro e pela liberação.

Bella revezava entre me beijar e me lamber.

E eu entre apertar a sua bundinha linda e tocar o seu clitóris. Aquilo tudo era muita tentação pra um homem só.

Quando o prazer começou a se construir e eu estava cada vez mais perto, agarrei a cintura de Bella, depois passei a mandar ver.

Ela gemeu um pouco alto, mas nem se quer ligamos... Ver a minha vampira pulando no meu pau era lindo demais.

Quando tive que tampar a boca para não gritar, porque a buceta dela estava esmagando o meu pau deliciosamente, eu só queria que isso nunca acabasse.

Bella veio comigo, corpo dela tremendo, então ela caiu sobre o meu peito molemente, sorrindo a abracei, acariciando as suas costas e bundinha.

Eu já disse que adoro aquela bundinha linda dela.

\- Isso foi bom. - falei roucamente e ela resmungou o seu assentimento.

Sorri satisfeito, deixei a mulher esgotada.

Eu sou foda!

Ficamos deitadinhos abraçados por alguns minutos, sabe, recuperando o fôlego e curtindo estar juntos.

Nós éramos mais pervertidos do que pensei.

Só ficamos um fim de semana sem sexo e já estávamos naquela necessidade toda.

\- No que está pensando? - ela sussurrou em meu peito e sorri.

\- Em sexo... - Bella riu mais.

\- Em fazer de novo?

\- É claro!

\- Hmmm, mas você já está pronto para outra?

\- Quase...

\- E o que falta?

\- Algum estimulo. - ela se desgrudou de mim e lambeu os lábios.

\- Então deixa eu te ajudar...

Bella engatinhou pelo meu corpo e deu uma atenção especial para o meu pau com a sua boquinha linda, e aquele estimulo foi tudo o que eu precisava.

 **Era bom ter uma namorada tão talentosa!**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **42.**

 **D** ei um enorme bocejo enquanto saia do carro de Bella na manhã seguinte, ela me olhou preocupada, mas pelo seu sorriso safado, eu duvidava que ela tivesse se arrependido de algo.

Passei o meu braço pelos seus ombros e beijei a sua bochecha fria.

\- Você me esgotou mulher.

\- Devo me desculpar?

\- De maneira alguma! - ela riu e me abraçou pela cintura e beijou o meu pescoço.

Senti Bella ficar rígida, de repente.

\- Edward se eu pedisse pra você entrar na Escola e me esperar você faria?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- O cão está aqui...

\- Que cão?

\- O lobo.

\- Lobo? Você tá falando em códigos?

\- Jacob Black. - grunhiu.

\- Ah, esse cão...

\- Sim, agora entre e me espere enquanto me livro dele.

\- Melhor que eu fale com ele Bella... Ele é meu amigo.

\- Mas você disse que ia entrar.

\- Isso antes que eu soubesse que Jake estava aqui.

Ela grunhiu. Nem liguei.

\- Onde ele está?

Ela apontou para perto das portas, local em que Jacob estava recostado em sua moto. Ele estava sem camisa, vestia calças tão apertadas, que eu tive medo que ele desmaiasse por falta de circulação, além de agora ter os cabelos curtos e meio úmidos.

\- Por que ele está desse jeito?

\- Que jeito?

\- Como se fosse pousar para alguma revista. - ela o encarou, em seguida, rosnou.

Eita!

\- Ele está tentando seduzir você.

...

 **Bem, sem palavras nesse momento...**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **43.**

\- **E** r... ...acho que vou te esperar dentro da Escola.

Já ia fugir, mas infelizmente Jacob me viu, gemi internamente, droga!

Relutante, agarrei a mão de Bella e fomos até ele.

Ao nos aproximarmos, tentei esconder a minha cara de nojo.

\- E aí cara, quanto, huh tempo. - ele sorriu e piscou.

\- Sim, muito...

Cara, sério mesmo que a pele dele tava brilhando?

Jesus! Ele passou óleo no peito?

O que há de errado com ele?

\- O que quer cão?

Como se só agora ele tivesse reparado em Bella, a sua postura " _seduzinte"_ mudou.

Graças a Deus!

\- Eu vim te dar um aviso sanguessuga. - Bella grunhiu.

\- Já deu! Suma!

\- Qual o aviso?

Eu não sou leitor de mentes porra!

Eu queria saber também.

Não ter poderes era tão chato, às vezes.

\- Nada, Edward.

\- Como nada?

\- Você não disse a ele? - Jacob se intrometeu, Bella rosnou dessa vez.

\- Não se meta cão!

\- O que não me contou?

\- Edward...

\- O vampiro loiro esteve em Forks.

\- James?! – eu meio guinchei, meio gritei e ele assentiu.

Olhei em pânico para Bella.

\- Ele esteve aqui?

\- Sim... – resmungou, e de repente, tudo fez sentido.

A visão de Alice e a vontade repentina de Bella em ir viajar.

Ela queria me manter longe do _vampiro/perseguidor/mendigo/gay2._

Eu não sabia como me sentir.

Eu estava chateado ou lisonjeado?

\- Enfim, mantenha os seus morcegos longe de nossas terras.

\- Contanto que vocês fiquem longe das nossas, cãozinho.

Ok! Estou chateado!

 **Quero saber o que tá acontecendo! Tô perdidinho!**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **44.**

 **C** ansado de ficar por fora e querendo algumas respostas, resolvi dar um fim naquela palhaçada.

\- Ok, o seu recado foi dado. Vocês já se ameaçaram... Agora vamos embora!

Ambos me olharam.

\- Mas Edward...

\- Edward...

Ambos falaram, e os ignorei.

\- Tchau, Jacob, nos vemos outro dia.

\- Posso te ligar? - ele bateu os cílios e estremeci.

\- Claro, mas lembre-se... ...assuntos esquecidos.

\- Sim, sim, esquecidos... - resmungou e ligou a moto.

Nem o vi partindo, só agarrei a mão de Bella e comecei a levá-la em direção a Escola.

Fomos direto para a nossa sala, e ao sentarmos, fitei-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Explique-se!

\- Eu... - ela mal começou a falar, e o Professor entrou.

Merda!

Grunhindo me voltei para frente, peguei um pedaço de papel e comecei a escrever.

 ** _"Que porra aconteceu?"_**

Estiquei o papel pra ela. Bella suspirou, escreveu rapidamente e empurrou o papel de volta pra mim.

Oh, como a letra dela era bonitinha...

Concentre-se Edward!

Li as suas palavras com uma careta.

 ** _"Nada de mais, James apareceu, os outros o seguiram, mas ele ficou mudando de nossa fronteira para a dos lobos. Emmett quase o pegou, porém acabou indo parar no território dos lobos e James fugiu. Tivemos um pequeno desentendimento com os lobos..."_**

A minha careta aumentou quando acabei de ler. Então passei a escrever outra nota.

 ** _"A viagem foi uma péssima ideia! Se você estivesse aqui, poderia ter ajudado. Lido os pensamentos dele. E ele estaria morto."_**

Passei para ela que leu com um resmungo e passou a escrever algo. Quando me entregou li rapidamente.

 ** _"Ok, pode não ter sido a minha melhor ideia, mas queria que você ficasse seguro, e não podia ficar longe de você tanto tempo. Perdoe-me! :)_** ** _"._**

Oh que fofo! Ela fez até uma carinha feliz.

 **Droga! Essa mulher fazia de mim gato e sapato, não conseguia ficar bravo com ela!**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **45.**

Já ia escrever uma declaração de amor ali, quando Bella puxou rapidamente o papel de minha mão. E antes que eu reclamasse, ela sorriu se virando para frente e vi que o Professor estava de olho em nós.

Merda...

A nossa conversa iria continuar só mais tarde.

Depois da aula de Inglês, eu não consegui mais falar com Bella. Ela começou a fugir de mim. Alice aparecia para me distrair, e até o infeliz do Jasper as ajudava.

Ainda mais que ele estava querendo inventar uma noite dos caras.

O que eu aprovei, mas eu quem iria escolher o local.

Isso mesmo! Arrebentando Cabeças! Ai vamos nós.

Enfim, já no final das aulas, Bella e eu fomos para o carro, assim que ela pisou no acelerador, eu voltei à conversa.

\- Bem, com tudo isso, aprendemos uma coisa importante...

\- Que coisa?

\- Nada mais de segredos! Tem que me contar essas cosias Bella. - ela suspirou.

\- Só quero te proteger Edward.

\- Pode me proteger e me contar.

\- Não se te magoar...

\- Você não pode me proteger de tudo Bella.

\- Estou começando a perceber, ainda mais com seu amigo linguarudo por perto.

\- É, ele é linguarudo e meu amigo.

\- E te quer...

\- Estamos ignorando essa parte.

Ela riu.

\- Então, estamos entendidos né? Chega de segredos!

\- Ok, ok, nada mais de segredos.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio.

\- Emmett se machucou? – eu perguntei, só agora me tocando que ela disse que Emmett havia caído no território dos lobos.

\- Não, todos estão bem.

\- Bom.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, Bella saiu do carro e a segui.

Segurei a sua mão, ela sorriu entrelaçando os nossos dedos. Fui abrir a porta, quando Bella congelou.

\- O que foi?

\- Vampiro...

\- Onde?

\- Aqui! Um vampiro esteve aqui...

Porra! Tinha um vampiro na minha casa?

O que ele queria?

 **Espero que não seja outro gay, já bastava dois na minha vida**.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **46.**

\- **E** spere aqui. - Bella mandou e entrou na casa, poucos minutos depois ela voltou.

\- Ele ainda está aí?

\- Não, e não reconheço o cheiro também.

Entrei cautelosamente em casa olhando ao redor.

\- Será que ele roubou algo?

\- Roubou?

\- É, pode ser um vampiro ladrão.

\- Por que um vampiro roubaria justamente a sua casa?

\- Bella, eu não entendo a mente dos criminosos. - ela rolou os olhos e pegou o celular.

\- Eu não acho que ele tenha estado aqui por acaso. Algo está errado...

\- Pra quem tá ligando? Pra policia? - ele me deu um daqueles olhares, e voltou a sua ligação.

\- Pra casa, quero que os outros venham para pegar o cheiro.

Assenti e comecei a fazer uma vistoria na casa.

Sabe só no caso, se fosse um ladrão, era bom saber logo, pra esconder as coisas de valor, caso ele voltasse.

No andar de baixo estava tudo ok, assim como no de cima, quando fui finalmente para o meu quarto, ele parecia normal também.

Tudo no lugar, exceto...

Oh não!

Comecei a procurar como um louco, eu revirei o armário, debaixo da cama, atrás dos móveis e nada.

Bella entrou no quarto e correu até mim.

\- O que houve?

\- O vampiro ladrão roubou a minha camiseta da mulher maravilha.

\- O quê?

\- Como se já não bastasse um vampiro gay na minha vida, agora estou sendo roubado por vampiros! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

Bella me encarou com a boca aberta, em seguida me abraçou.

 **Aproveite o abraço e apertei a sua bundinha, tipo, a minha camisa favorita foi levada, eu merecia apertar a sua bundinha linda pra me sentir melhor, né?**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **47.**

 **D** epois que me recuperei, a medida do possível claro, nós fomos para a casa dos Cullen. Eu ainda estava um pouco triste, mas estava aguentando, como um homem forte que sou.

Ao entrarmos na casa, dei um "oi" meio xoxo pra geral e me larguei na primeira cadeira. Ouvi Bella suspirar.

\- O vampiro roubou a camiseta dele da mulher maravilha.

\- Oh não! Meu pobre menino... - mamãe Esme correu para mim, sentando-se ao meu lado, colocou os seus braços em meus ombros me abraçando.

\- Oi mamãe. - ela suspirou e beijou a minha testa.

\- Há algo que possa fazer para que se sinta melhor?

\- Nada não, eu tô bem...

\- Já sei, vou fazer o seu bolo preferido de chocolate.

\- Ah isso...

\- E uns cookies também.

\- Então...

\- E alguns muffins. Eu já volto.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ela ia pra cozinha em sua velocidade de vampiro.

Caramba!

Mal tive tempo de falar algo, pois Emmett e Jasper voltaram com uma carranca.

\- E aí, descobriram algo?

\- Nada, não reconhecemos o cheiro e quando o seguimos, ele entrou na terra dos cães.

\- Merda! - Bella rosnou.

\- E agora?

\- Vamos ter que chamar os lobos. - Alice falou de repente.

E todos grunhiram, só agora reparei que toda a família estava na sala, estava tão deprê quem nem havia reparado nos outros.

\- É uma boa ideia, Alice. - opinou Carlisle, Bella rosnou de novo.

\- Nem pensar!

\- Mas Bella, eles precisam nos ajudar, pois se o vampiro voltar, nós teremos que estar preparados... Esse infeliz parece saber sobre os lobos já que fugiu pra lá para nos despistar.

Bella grunhiu um assentimento.

 **Legal! Vamos chamar os lobos e tudo será resolvido. Mas ninguém tá pensando na parte mais importante? Eu fui roubado!**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **48.**

\- **A** cho melhor você ligar para o seu amigo. - Bella resmungou me empurrando o celular.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, ele precisa ir até a casa reconhecer o cheiro, em seguida, alertar os lobos de um novo vampiro na área,

\- Sim, temos que avisar os lobos, assim ninguém mais será roubado!

\- Edward eu não acho que... Deixa prá lá, só ligue.

\- Certo.

Disquei o número e depois de alguns toques, ele atendeu.

\- Alô?

\- Ei Jacob, é Edward.

\- Edward... – er, ele suspirou?

Huh com certeza não, eu espero que não.

\- Então, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Nem sabe o que vou pedir.

\- Mas faço qualquer coisa por você.

Aquilo era legal, meio preocupante, mas legal.

\- OK então, olha um vampiro esteve em minha casa.

\- E quando um não está? Você vive rodeado desses sanguessugas.

\- Não a minha família, idiota! Um vampiro ladrão!

\- Existe vampiro ladrão?

\- É claro, se existe um _vampiro/psico/gay/perseguidor/mendigo_ , por que não teria um ladrão, também?

\- Então você foi roubado?

\- Sim, a minha camiseta da mulher maravilha. - choraminguei e ele bufou.

\- Maldito sanguessuga!

\- Sim, maldito... - olhei de esguelha para a família que me olhava com a boca aberta e suspirei. - Enfim, eu preciso que você vá a minha casa...

\- Eu já tô indo... - e a ligação caiu.

Oxê!

Devolvi o telefone para Bella e dei um sorriso amarelo.

\- Então, acho que ele vai a casa agora.

\- Então melhor irmos, para esperar por ele.

Assenti, comecei a me levantar e olhei para Alice.

\- Avise Esme que volto mais tarde pra comer os meus doces, nem vou jantar pra ter mais espaço na pança.

\- Aviso sim.

\- Ah e Alice, você poderia ficar de olho no futuro dela? Sabe, só pra saber se ela está bem.

\- Dela quem?

\- Da camiseta da mulher maravilha, oras!

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida olhou pra Bella, olhei também e minha vampira sorria.

\- Eu sei Alice, mas tem que admitir, assim você nunca fica entediado!

 **O que será que aquilo quer dizer?**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **49.**

 **Q** uando Bella estacionou em frente de casa, ela bufou.

\- Ele já está aí.

\- Já?

\- Sim, veio como lobo pra chegar mais rápido.

\- Certo, ele tá vestido NÉ? Porque se estiver pelado, eu não entro lá. - ela riu.

\- Está de shorts.

\- OK, vamos.

\- Não, eu vou dar uma volta, vá e huh, converse com o seu amigo.

\- Certo. Mas você volta NÉ?

\- É claro. - me inclinei para dar um beijinho nela e roubei foi um beijão, quando me afastei, ela me encarou com um sorriso e pisquei.

Fui para casa e ao chegar à porta, vi um movimento nas árvores, em seguida Jacob saiu.

\- Oi.

\- Oi Jacob, vamos entrar.

Ambos entramos e fui para a sala, ele me seguiu se largando no sofá, tomei o assento do meu pai, a poltrona.

\- Então o que houve?

\- Como te disse no telefone, um vampiro larápio esteve aqui, mas os Cullen não reconheceram o cheiro, queríamos que você desse uma cheiradinha, e avisasse os lobos, sobre o gatuno, caso ele retorne.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido, em seguida assentiu.

\- Claro, onde o cheiro está mais concentrado?

\- No meu quarto.

\- Ok, vou dar uma olhada lá.

Ele subiu e liguei a TV, fiquei trocando de canais, até parar num daqueles programas SCI. Legal.

Jacob voltou depois com o nariz enrugado.

\- E aí?

\- Seu quarto fede.

\- Fede nada! Eu sempre limpo.

\- Não, eu digo a vampiro. Principalmente a sua.

\- Ah é que ela passa as noites. Mas e aí, achou o outro cheiro? - ele pareceu chateado, mas em seguida suspirou.

\- Achei. Não reconheço também.

\- Hmmm, você pode pedir pros lobos ficarem de olho?

\- Eu posso.

\- Valeu Jacob.

\- Qualquer coisa por você Edward.

\- Então tá... Huh, Bella já vai voltar, quer ficar e tomar, hmmm um suco? - ele negou.

\- Não, já fiquei demais.

\- Certo. Vamos marcar uma noite dos caras em breve, se quiser ir.

\- Os vampiros vão?

\- Sim.

\- Certo, eu vou ver.

Ele parecia tão tristinho e embora eu até quisesse animá-lo, há certas coisas que um homem não pode fazer... E o que Jacob queria...

 **...Nem fudendo!**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **50.**

 **A** ssim que Jacob se foi, Bella entrou.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só triste por Jacob.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele está vivendo um amor impossível.

\- Com certeza, impossível...

\- Queria poder ajudá-lo.

\- Eu sei que queria, você é muito doce por pensar em seu amigo, mesmo diante das circunstâncias.

\- Você fala de eu ser roubado?

\- Não, de ele ser gay e te querer.

\- Bella, de que absurdo você está falando?

\- O quê?

\- Essas coisas aí, foram esquecidas, não existem mais. - ela riu e sentou em meu colo.

\- Vamos pra minha casa, precisamos de um plano.

\- Plano?

\- É claro. Tem um vampiro novo na cidade. E por algum motivo ele foi a sua casa, temos que te proteger.

\- E ao meu pai, né?

O velho é repressor, mas eu o amo, não quero que ele se machuque.

\- É claro!

Então voltamos para a casa dos Cullen.

Quando chegamos, todos estavam assistindo ao noticiário. Estava meio bizarro... Todos parados que nem estátua e olhos fixos na tela.

\- Her, vocês podem se mexer estão me assustando.

Como se saindo de um transe, todos voltaram ao normal.

\- Desculpe querido, com fome?

\- É claro.

Esme correu para a cozinha, voltando com um monte de comida e fiz um piquenique, enquanto ouvia a família conversar.

Eita comida boa!

\- Temos um problema Bella. - Jasper falou de repente.

\- E quando não temos?

\- A situação em Seattle está piorando...

\- Mais desaparecimentos?

\- Sim, com certeza é obra de um vampiro.

\- Ah, também o vampiro ladrão... - murmurei antes de enfiar um pedaço de bolo na boca.

\- Acha que é James?

Eita fui ignorado, nem ligo.

\- Com certeza. Mas o que ele pretende? Ficar forte para nos enfrentar?

\- E os Volturi Alice?

\- Nenhum sinal de que estariam vindo para cá.

\- Eu podia ligar pra eles... - ofereci, mas me calei ao verem os seus olhos arregalados.

Ou não...

 **Eu só queria ajudar...**

* * *

 **N/A: Dedicando o cap para** Quilvia Santos

Muitas felicidades no seu dia, parabéns pervaaaa


	51. Chapter 51

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **51.**

\- **E** dward a prioridade é manter os Volturi longe de você.

\- Mas os Volturi me amam.

\- Não Aro...

\- Também não morro de amor por ele. - resmunguei comendo mais.

\- O que faremos então? - perguntou Esme e Bella grunhiu.

\- Proteger Edward.

\- E ficar de olho nos Volturi.

\- E não se esqueçam de Seattle.

\- Há algo mais que queira Bella? - Rosalie perguntou sarcasticamente, Bella rosnou pra ela.

Sexy...

\- Não atrapalhe se não vai ajudar.

\- Como se vocês me dessem escolha.

\- Rosie... - Emmett começou e ela rosnou para ele.

Não tão sexy como Bella, mas daria pro gasto.

\- Ele não quer ser sentenciado à morte? Vamos acabar logo com isso, para que possamos viver em paz.

\- Ninguém toca nele! - Bella rosnou mais uma vez, e o meu pau se contraiu.

Uau...

\- Chega Isabella. Você também Rosalie. - Carlisle finalmente se intrometeu. - Nós vamos cuidar de Edward, podemos nos revezar. Quanto aos Volturi, Alice ficará de olho. Já Seattle, se a situação piorar iremos lá dar um jeito.

\- Não deviam dar um jeito logo? Já que James tá tocando o terror, deviam dar logo um pé na bunda dele.

\- Ele tem um talento para fugir, sem contar que não sabemos quantos vampiros ele já tem sob seu controle. - Alice resmungou.

\- Além dos recém-criados serem extremamente fortes e descontrolados. - emendou Jasper.

\- Hmmm, e como sabe disso?

\- Porque eu estive em um Exército de recém-criados.

\- Legal!

\- Não tem nada de legal nisso. - Rosalie rosnou e rolei os olhos.

\- Me conta! - olhei com expectativa para Jasper que olhou para Bella e ela assentiu.

\- Então vou ter que te contar a minha história.

 **Oba! Senta que lá vem história!**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **52.**

 _- **Q** uando eu fiz 17 anos, não havia nada mais que eu desejasse do que ser um soldado. Então, eu falsifiquei documentos e me alistei. _

_E eu realmente tinha um talento para a guerra, pois em poucos anos, eu já tinha uma alta patente. Em um ataque, estávamos retirando civis e os levando a lugares seguros, quando três mulheres me abordaram._

 _Elas eram deslumbrantes, tinham apavorantes olhos vermelhos, me queriam, e me transformaram. Assim que eu acordei na nova vida, descobrimos os meus dons de controlar emoções, além de eu ser um soldado, eu era exatamente o que Maria, a líder deles queria._

 _Alguém para controlar os seus recém-criados._

 _Eu fui parar no meio de uma guerra de vampiros._

Maneiro!

\- E aí? - Jasper respirou fundo e voltou a contar a sua historia.

 _\- Eu passei anos sendo o comandante do Exército de Maria, transformando, treinando, e matando quando o vampiro não era o que precisávamos. Ou quando ficava velho. Um recém-criado era absurdamente forte, mas só no primeiro ano, depois ele era inútil para nós._

 _Entre os recém-criados, eu conheci Peter, ele acabou se tornando meu amigo e ajudante, em uma noite em que íamos nos livrarmos de mais alguns recém-criados, causadores de problemas, Peter não deixou que eu matasse uma, Charlotte... Ele a protegeu e ambos fugiram, eu disse a Maria que matei os dois, pois Peter sabia de meu dom, ele conseguiu esconder os seus sentimentos, mas na hora de sua fuga, eu vi a verdade, ele a amava._

\- Que lindo... - Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha e bufei. - O quê? Eu sou romântico! Continue...

 _\- Certo! Eu fiquei com Maria mais alguns anos, mas todas aquelas mortes estavam começando a pesar em mim, por eu ler a emoção, eu podia sentir a dor de minha comida, assim como as emoções confusas dos recém-criados. Era doloroso... Um dia, eu estava caçando longe deles e Peter estava lá, ele me chamou para ir com ele. E fui sem olhar para trás. Eu passei alguns anos com Peter e Charlotte, mas ver os dois, o seu amor, também era doloroso, as emoções eram demais. Então os deixei também e comecei a vagar sozinho._

\- Sinto muito cara...

\- Obrigado Edward.

\- E aí, o que aconteceu? - ele olhou para Alice, que em um flash estava em seu colo.

\- Alice me encontrou. Eu me lembro de entrar em um pequeno restaurante, só entrei porque estava chovendo, e quando entrei, eu a vi, e quando ela veio diretamente para mim eu entrei em pânico. Afinal, ela era vampira. Mas ela somente olhou pra mim e disse.

\- Você me fez esperar muito!

\- Perdoe-me Madame...

Os dois repetiram a conversa que os juntou há séculos e suspirei.

 **Isso que era amor!**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **53.**

\- **E** ntão Alice me contou sobre os Cullen. Sobre como eles viviam sem sangue humano e que eram uma verdadeira família. Fiquei encantado com a ideia. Então viajamos juntos até a casa dos Cullen.

\- E dominaram no meu quarto... - resmungou Bella e a olhei confuso.

\- Como?

\- Sério, mesmo! Eu tinha ido caçar com Emmett e quando chegamos a casa, vimos esse vampiro cheio de mordidas de vampiro, além de uma vampira pequenininha, já dando opinião do que tínhamos que mudar na casa. Ah, e claro, todas as minhas coisas na garagem, porque Alice decidiu que o meu quarto era perfeito pra ela.

\- Legal! A sua história foi maneira, cara. - estendi a mão e Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Maneira?

\- Bem, tirando a parte do Exército de vampiros, mas o final foi maneiro. - continuei com a mão estendida, ele finalmente desistiu e bateu na minha.

-Enfim, ficaremos de olho em Seattle, mas não interferiremos, até que Alice veja se os Volturi se intrometerão.

\- Certo! - Alice assentiu, assim como todos.

\- Agora precisamos nos manter alimentados.

\- Mas não podemos ir todos de uma vez.

\- Que tal, se as garotas fossem por primeiro... ...assim eu, Jasper e Emmett teríamos uma noite de caras?

\- É uma boa ideia. - emendou Alice.

\- Mas aqui em casa!

\- Por que aqui?

\- Assim você não apronta.

\- Eu não apronto! - resmunguei.

 **Hey... Só eu reparei que ninguém falou em minha defesa?**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **54.**

 **C** om alguns planos já decididos, voltamos para casa.

Pai já estava lá, então Bella decidiu ir embora para voltar depois, trocamos uns beijinhos no carro e entrei.

\- E aí, pai?

\- Oi filho, estava nos Cullen?

\- Sim. Fez o jantar?

\- A sua sogrinha não te fez um mega jantar hoje?

\- Na verdade sim, mas tô com fome de novo. - ele riu.

\- Tem pizza na geladeira.

Agradeci e fui buscar algumas fatias, peguei um refrigerante e fui me sentar com o pai. Ele estava vendo alguns dos jogos chatos dele, eu comi sem prestar muita atenção.

O meu celular apitou e limpei a mão nas calças mesmo e o peguei.

Tinha mensagem no facebook.

Sorri ao ver os meus amigos.

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Hey Caius, que saudades, cara!_

 ** _Caius Volturi:_**

 _Edward, como você está? Ainda humano?_

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Infelizmente sim, tá meio tenso por aqui agora, aí nem dá pra eu ser vampiro ainda._

 ** _Caius Volturi:_**

 _Muito Chato isso... :'(_

Aquilo que era camaradagem.

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Cadê o Marcus?_

 ** _Caius Volturi:_**

 _Aqui do meu lado, mas como ele falou com você da última vez, é a minha vez agora._

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Hey, vamos falar pelo whats. Vou criar um grupo pra nós e add vocês, Ok?_

 ** _Caius Volturi:_**

 _Sim, vou baixar o whats, é um aplicativo, não é?_

 ** _Edward Swan:_**

 _Sim, é facinho, manda o Marcus abaixar também, tô indo criar o grupo._

 **E assim nasce o grupo "Os Vampiros Fodões"!**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **55** **.**

 **C** riei o grupo no _whats_ , e esperei um pouco, enquanto Caius e Marcus abaixavam o app.

\- Com quem está falando?

\- Uns amigos? - murmurei distraidamente, pai assentiu voltando para o seu jogo.

Quando vi que eles já estavam no _whats_ add eles no grupo.

 **Vampiros Fodões**!

 **Edward Swan:** Amigos \o/

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward, eu adorei o nome de seu grupo.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Absolutamente incrível, Edward!

 **Edward Swan:** Valeu caras, mas é o nosso grupo \o/

 **Marcus Volturi:** \o/

 **Caius Volturi:** \o/

 **Marcus Volturi** : Diga-nos as novidades, Edward. Como vão as coisas com a sua Bella?

 **Edward Swan:** Vai tudo muito bem, ela está a cada dia mais apaixonada por mim.

 **Caius Volturi:** E o casamento?

 **Edward Swan:** Ainda estou me fazendo de difícil, sabe, pra ela aprender.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Só não a enrole demais, ela pode deixá-lo...

 **Edward Swan:** Você acha?

 **Caius Volturi:** Não dê ouvidos a ele Edward, você está certo. Ela tem que te dar valor, Edward Swan é único e merece ser tratado como tal.

 **Edward Swan:** Isso aí cara, eu sou único!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu não sei, ela pode acabar pensando que ele é muito cheio de si e que pode arrumar um homem melhor.

 **Caius Volturi:** E quem seria melhor que o nosso Edward?

 **Edward Swan** : É, quem seria melhor do que eu?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu não tô dizendo que exista alguém melhor que o nosso Edward, mas ela pode pensar assim...

Hmmm, eu não tinha pensado naquilo antes... Será que me fazer de difícil poderia sair pela culatra?

 **Isso é... Eu acabaria levando um pé na bunda?**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **56.**

 **F** iquei mais um pouco conversando com os meus amigos, mas já estava tarde, então dei boa noite e resolvi subir. Bella já devia estar me esperando.

\- Vou dormir...

\- Boa noite, filho.

\- Noite! Ah pai, no fim de semana vou dormir nos Cullen, tá?

\- Nos Cullen?

\- É, as meninas vão ter alguma viajem chata de compras. E eu vou fazer uma noite com os caras.

\- Tudo bem. - sorri e dei mais uma boa noite e fui para cima.

Ao entrar no quarto e ver Bella deitada na cama, olhei-a desconfiado, ela se sentou e me olhou de volta.

Ficamos nos encarando com olhos estreitados, até que ela suspirou.

\- Ok, eu desisto... O que foi?

\- Vai me deixar porque eu me faço de difícil?

\- O quê?

\- Marcus disse, que você pode se cansar de mim, ele tá errado, né?

\- Claro que está! E quem é Marcus?

\- Huh, Marcus Volturi? - ela gemeu.

\- Edward você andou falando com os Volturi de novo?

\- Sim, e eu meio que fiz aquele grupo no _whats._ \- sorri e ela riu.

\- Isso é inacreditável! Agora que história é essa de eu te deixar?

\- Você vai me mandar pastar porque eu estou enrolando pra aceitar o seu pedido de casamento?

\- Nunca!

\- Nunca?

\- Nunca! Você pode estar velho, ou ser um vampiro que eu ainda vou amar a sua teimosia.

\- Sério?

\- Edward, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, você é o meu mundo, sem você não há motivos para viver? Sem você o mundo é escuro e tenebroso, quando eu te encontrei foi como se a lua e as estrelas estivessem surgido e tudo ficou claro e lindo, graças a você.

\- Uau, de verdade?

\- Sim, seu bobo! Eu te amo, mais que tudo.

\- Também te amo.

 **Eu sabia que estava me preocupando à toa.**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **57.**

\- **E** ntão agora você é amigo dos Volturi?

\- Pois é, mas não se preocupa não, Caius e Marcus são firmeza!

\- Eu acredito, mas a minha preocupação é com Aro... Ele não gosta de você.

\- Poxa, por quê? Não fiz nada pra ele, até fui super-respeitoso quando o conheci.

Tipo, chamei o cara de Alteza, vossa excelência e tudo quanto é título importante. O que mais ele queria?

Bella sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Na verdade, ele ficou foi com ciúmes.

\- Do quê?

\- De sua amizade com Caius e Marcus.

\- Aff! A culpa não é minha se ele é um péssimo irmão.

\- Sim ele é... E não é confiável. Então a próxima vez que conversar com os seus amigos, peça a eles que fiquem de olho em Aro.

\- Então eu posso continuar com o grupo? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Se eu dissesse não, você iria o deletar?

\- Talvez?! - ela me deu aquele olhar de quem sabia muito bem, que eu estava mentindo descaradamente.

\- Sério Edward?

\- OK, não! Mas eles são os meus amigos, e como sou o homem dessa relação, estou batendo o pé.

\- Entendo, vai continuar amigo dos Volturi?

\- Pode apostar que vou mulher! - olhei-a sério, e antes que eu entendesse o que acontecia, eu estava deitado na cama com Bella em cima de mim.

\- Adoro quando você fica todo mandão.

Eita!

Pigarreei e já comecei a passar as mãos em seu corpo.

\- E eu adoro quando você fica toda tarada em mim.

Ela riu e passou a me beijar, mostrei a minha vampira quem é que mandava...

 **Pelo menos por agora, né? Porque todo mundo sabe que aquela vampira me tinha de joelhos aos seus pés.**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **58.**

 **Q** uando finalmente chegou a noite dos caras, eu estava além de animado.

Lógico que não disse a Bella os meus "verdadeiros planos".

E estava difícil não pensar nos meus "verdadeiros planos", para não alertar Alice.

Ou a bocuda iria contar para Bella.

Então, fiquei quietinho na minha, pensando em vídeo games e essas bobagens.

Bella viajou logo depois da aula, então tinha ido com a Sra. Gertrudes pra Escola.

Foi bom passar um tempo de qualidade com a minha _véia_.

Ao final da aula, eu fui pra casa comer algo, trocar de roupa, em seguida, fui para a casa dos Cullen.

Ao chegar, saí do carro e acariciei o capo da Sra. Gertrudes, depois entrei na casa.

\- Quem está pronto pra noite dos caras? - chamei e Emmett ergueu os braços animadamente.

\- EU!

\- EU! - ambos olhamos para Jasper que nos olhava divertido.

\- O quê?

\- Colabora cara!

\- É Jasper, pare de ser um chato. - emendou Emmett, Jasper rolou os olhos, mas ergueu os braços.

\- EU!

Animados, eu me juntei a eles.

\- Estamos sozinhos?

\- Sim, as garotas foram cedo e Carlisle está no hospital.

\- Perfeito! Então a noite dos caras vai começar.

\- Então o que vai ser? Jogos ou um filme?

\- Nenhum dos dois!

\- Então o que vamos fazer?

\- Vamos ao bar " _Arrebentando Cabeças"._

Os dois me olharam com a boca aberta e sorri.

 **Com certeza, eles estavam tão animados quanto eu!**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **59.**

 **N** a verdade, nem precisou de muita insistência de minha parte.

Pois Emmett e Jasper estavam curiosos para ir ao " _Arrebentando Cabeças_ ", já tinha mandando um _whats_ pro Drake dizendo que iríamos.

Subimos no jipe de Emmett, embora todos nós amassemos a Sra. Gertrudes, já tinha passado da hora dela dormir e não queríamos abusar da _véia._

Durante a viagem, conversamos e brincamos, até Jasper estava mais solto.

Às vezes, era até estranho lembrar que o cara quase me matou ano passado, e agora era um de meus melhores amigos.

\- Hey Edward, é verdade que você é amigo no facebook dos Volturi? - perguntou Emmett e assenti.

\- Sim, e no _whats_ também. - Jasper freou o carro bruscamente, se eu não estivesse de cinto, teria voado pela janela.

\- Porra Jasper! O que foi? - resmungou Emmett, parecendo já ter se arrependido de ter deixado Jasper dirigir.

\- Você é amigo dos Volturi? - ele rosnou me olhando e me encolhi um pouco.

\- Huh, sim? Mas só de Caius e Marcus.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eles são legais e meus amigos, ué!

\- Mas os Volturi querem te matar Edward.

\- Você também quase me matou uma vez, mas ainda assim é o meu melhor amigo. - ele sorriu um pouco e voltou a dirigir.

\- Está certo...

\- E quem disse que os Volturi querem me matar?

\- Aro quer.

\- Aff! Ninguém merece esse vampiro chato! Nem Caius e Marcus gostam dele.

Emmett riu.

\- Se você diz... - murmurou Jasper.

\- Acredite cara, os dois realmente adoram Edward, você tinha que estar lá para ver.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou confiar em vocês. Mas tome cuidado com o que diz pra eles Edward.

\- Como assim?

\- Não deixem que eles saibam que continua humano, ou podem contar a Aro.

Vixe! Eu já havia contado aquilo...

 **Será que o fato seria um problema?**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **60.**

 **L** ógico que ao chegarmos ao bar, eu esqueci tudo sobre os Volturi.

Jasper estacionou o jipe e juntos entramos, olhei em volta, enquanto procurava Drake, alguns dos caras mal encarados, me cumprimentaram animadamente.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de quem fosse aquele povo, mas sempre fui um rapaz educado, então os tratei como se fossem velhos amigos.

Quando chegamos ao balcão, sorri ao ver o meu amigo ali, já bebendo uma cerveja.

\- Drake! - ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

\- Edward! - demos um abraço bem de macho.

Sabe daqueles que os caras se abraçam por um segundo, dão um tapa nas costas, um do outro, bem forte e fingem que nada aconteceu.

\- Esses são os meus amigos e cunhados, Emmett e Jasper. Caras, esse é Drake.

Todos apertaram as mãos e tomamos um lugar ao lado dele.

\- Então, o que conta de novo, cara?

\- O de sempre...

\- Ainda se fazendo de difícil, hein?

\- É claro! Bella tem que aprender a me dar valor.

\- Isso aí... – o _bartender_ apareceu e pedimos alguns refrigerantes.

Logo, caímos em uma conversa fácil.

Drake me contou de sua nova namorada, que era boa e o idolatrava.

Assim como a minha Bella.

E falei de Bella pra ele. Jasper e Emmett falaram de suas namoradas.

Foi um momento de confraternização de machos.

Homens falando de suas mulheres.

E as exaltando, pra saber quem tinha a melhor namorada.

Claro que era a minha, mas não iria jogar na cara deles.

 **Pobres iludidos...**

* * *

 **N/A: Dedicando o capítulo para Natasha**

 **Parabéns atrazadoooo Perva**

 **Muitas felicidade no seu dia ;)**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **61.**

 **C** onforme a noite seguia, Drake acabou bêbado como um gambá. Então teve que ligar pra a sua namorada buscá-lo.

E ela era realmente gostosa.

Acho que Drake só bebeu, para que ela viesse buscá-lo, e assim, ele esfregaria em nossa cara a sua bela namorada.

Agora eu vou ter que trazer Bella, pra esfregar na cara dele, também.

Depois que Drake se foi, Emmett e Jasper olharam para mim.

\- O que foi?

\- O que faremos agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, é a noite dos caras e o seu amigo foi embora... É só nós, o que quer fazer?

Hmmm...

As possibilidades eram infinitas, mas todas acabariam comigo levando um pé na bunda da minha vampira, então era melhor acalmar o meu lado selvagem.

\- Vamos pra casa jogar vídeo game.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Ah, mas nem vimos Edward tomando um porre! - reclamou Emmett e bufei.

\- Emmett eu sou frequentador daqui, os caras sabem que eu sou menor de idade.

\- Ah é... Droga!

\- Mas vocês podem beber. - movi as sobrancelhas e Emmett gemeu.

\- Não, sou de menor, também.

\- Onde que você é de menor?

Tipo, além de o cara ser gigante, sabia muito bem que ele já tinha passado dos 50.

\- Edward neste momento, nós somos de menor. - Jasper me olhou sugestivamente, levei uns minutinhos para entender.

 _Neste momento_!?

Jasper continuou me olhando, assenti quando finalmente caiu a ficha.

 _Nesse momento..._

\- Nem pra vocês trazer as identidades falsas.

Jasper riu e se levantou.

\- Vamos logo festeiros.

Pagamos pelos nossos refrigerantes, que só eu bebi e fomos embora.

Minha noite dos caras não foi tão animada quanto eu planejei, mas a noite era uma criança, então muitas coisas podiam acontecer.

 **Eu espero né? Porque aquilo estava chato pra caramba.**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **62.**

 **É** o resto da noite não foi selvagem.

Na verdade, foi até que legal.

Voltamos pra casa, fizemos um monte de pipoca e achamos alguns doces que Esme deixou pra mim.

Comi enquanto jogava com os caras e desmaiei no sofá.

Foi uma boa noite dos caras.

Senti uma coisa fria em meu rosto e pisquei abrindo os olhos, eu suspirei ao ver Bella me encarando e sorri.

\- Oi...

\- Olá! - me virei e já me preparava pra cair quando percebi que estava em uma cama.

Sentei-me olhando em volta.

\- Onde estamos?

\- No meu quarto.

\- E desde quando você tem cama?

\- Hmmm desde ano passado.

\- Sério? Não lembro disso.

\- Comprei quando começamos a namorar.

\- Tem certeza, eu não lembro dela aqui.

\- Tenho você lembraria se viesse mais vezes, mas o único cômodo da casa que te interessa é a cozinha.

\- A culpa não é minha que sua mãe cozinha tão bem, na verdade se você quiser me atrair mais para seu quarto precisa se esforçar mais. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Às vezes você pensa em outras coisas?

\- Bem, raramente...

\- Então pense agora, e me conte que ideia foi essa de ir ao bar?

\- Huh?

\- Edward, Alice viu assim que você chegou a minha casa.

\- E não foi atrás de mim?

\- Não, você estava com Emmett e Jasper, eu sei que eles te protegeriam.

\- Obrigado.

\- Por?

\- Por me deixar liberar a minha testosterona. - ela rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

\- Tudo pelo meu homem. Você se divertiu?

\- Então, foi legal... Só uma noite dos caras típica.

\- Sei... Mas vamos tentar evitar mais noites dos caras por um tempo.

\- Por quê? - fiz beicinho e ela o mordeu.

\- Porque você vai acabar se metendo em confusão, e já há confusão demais na sua vida.

 **Eu até queria negar, mas achei melhor ficar na minha.**


	63. Chapter 63

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **63.**

 **B** ella e eu ficamos dando uns amasso na sua nova cama, bem nova pra mim né, já que Bella cismava que essa cama tava aqui a tempos, precisava vir ao quarto dela mais vezes já que to perdendo detalhes tão importantes, enfim tínhamos que testá-la de novo, sabe para ver se ela é boa mesmo.

E até agora, já tinha o selo de aprovação de Edward Swan.

Rolamos pra lá e pra cá, sempre aos beijos e toques, embora quisesse fazer mais, nem fudendo que íamos fazer aquilo em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

Minha vergonha tinha limites.

E o meu limite era que não deixaria a mamãe Esme me ouvir gemendo.

Ou pior, que o pai de Bella a ouvisse.

Aí sim, eu seria um homem morto.

Bocejei alto, depois de alguns minutos e Bella se afastou.

\- Hora de dormir.

\- Ah, ainda cedo.

\- Não, é tarde, e você precisa descansar. - ela deu um beijinho rápido em meus lábios e se aconchegou melhor em meus braços.

\- Mas não estou com sono... - murmurei enquanto a abraçava e bocejava mais uma vez. Bella riu e beijou a minha garganta.

\- Sim está! Agora durma!

\- Podemos conversar até eu pegar no sono?

\- Claro, sobre o que quer falar?

\- Sei lá, a vida, o futuro.

\- Futuro?

\- É mulher, o nosso.

\- E o que vê para o nosso futuro?

\- Ah o básico, casamento, cerquinha branca e uma penca de filhos, e claro, o cachorro Ruarez. - ela riu.

\- Só tem uma coisa errada nesse seu sonho? - suspirei, sabia que ela não iria querer.

\- Tudo bem, a cerca pode ser de outra cor. Mas não vai combinar com o resto da casa.

 **Às vezes Bella não tinha senso algum.**

* * *

 **N/A: Genteee que gafe kkkk**

 **Nem tinha lembrado, mas graças a leitora ManuCullen eu lembrei, já tinha cama no quarto da Bella desde de twiligth acho que não :p**

 **Valeu Manu por me lembrar, já arrumei o cap 62 ;)**


	64. Chapter 64

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **64.**

 **B** ella beijou a minha testa, em seguida me abraçou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

\- A sua mente deve ser um lugar fascinante.

O que será que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

Achei melhor nem perguntar ou poderia não gostar da resposta, então só sorri e a abracei, beijando a sua testa e fui dormi.

Conversaríamos sobre cercas brancas outro dia.

[...]

Estava me deleitando com um imenso café da manhã que mamãe Esme fez pra mim, enquanto todos conversavam sobre a situação em Seattle.

Bella estava preocupada, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

Jasper estava irritado querendo saber qual o plano de James.

Alice estava frustrada por não conseguir ver o futuro. Tipo, ela ainda via, mas não o que importa pra nós.

Rosalie estava deprimida, mas quando ela não esteve?

E Emmett estava entediado e queria caçar.

Cansado, resolvi tocar a real.

\- Gente, eu acho que está na hora de chamar os lobos.

\- Lobos? - todos se voltaram pra mim.

\- Claro. Pelo menos pra me vigiar. Tipo, é o dever deles, cuidar de ameaças vampíricas. E no momento, eu tô sendo vítima de uma ameaça vampírica!

\- Sério? Ameaça vampírica?

\- Era isso ou malditos sanguessugas.

\- E você quer que eu deixe você ficar com os lobos? Você estará fedendo mais que eles quando voltar pra casa.

\- É por tempo indeterminado. E só pra que vocês não fiquem tão presos a mim.

\- Ele tem razão Bella, se os lobos ajudarem, teremos mais tempo para caçar e ficar de olho em Seattle.

 **É isso aí sogrão, bota ordem nessa bagaceira!**


	65. Chapter 65

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **65.**

 **E** ntão eu acabei de perceber que quando o sogrão falava, tava falado!

Assim que ele bateu o pé e concordou comigo, ninguém falou mais nada. Ele mesmo já foi ligar pros lobos.

A partir de agora, eu teria seguranças 24 horas por dia.

Os Cullen e os Lobos iriam começar a revezar pra me vigiar.

Acabou a privacidade.

Será que eu deveria contar pro pai?

Sabe, pra ele não fazer nada vergonhoso... Não, era melhor ele viver na ignorância. Seria mais feliz assim.

No caminho pra minha casa, Bella dirigia a Sra. Gertrudes e não parecia feliz.

Na verdade, ela estava bem irritada. Soltava pequenos bufos e apertava o volante um pouco forte demais.

\- Bella você vai machucar a Sra. Gertrudes. - ela me olhou, em seguida para o volante, respirou fundo e afrouxou o seu aperto.

\- Desculpe...

\- Tudo bem. Por que está tão chateada?

\- Não confio nos lobos.

\- Eu sim, eles são firmeza.

Ela me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e dei o meu melhor sorriso.

\- Essa é uma péssima ideia.

Ela resmungou pela centésima vez, eu a ignorei pela centésima vez, também.

Ao chegarmos a casa, pai não estava, devia ter ido passar o dia com o pai de Jacob. Então, Bella entrou comigo e já fui passando as mãos na sua bundinha e ela me parou.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Te apalpando? - ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Ainda estou chateada com você.

\- Bella não há nada para se preocupar. Vai ficar tudo bem!

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

 **Eu tinha também, mas era melhor continuar confiante e não admitir que aquilo tudo fosse acabar em desastre.**


	66. Chapter 66

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **66.**

 **B** ella ainda estava meio relutante, mas com mais alguns beijinhos e uma boa apertada em sua bundinha, ela estava me seguindo para o quarto.

Era muito charme pra uma pessoa só.

Assim que entramos, fechei a porta, prensando-a contra ela, esfreguei o meu corpo no dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

\- Bella...

\- Hmmm... - suspirou me abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto pulava em mim, me abraçando com os braços e pernas.

Ri espalmando a sua bunda e ela gemeu quando a apertei, forte.

\- Edward...

Os seus lábios esmagaram os meus em um beijo sôfrego, eu a acompanhei com entusiasmo, rapidamente fomos para a cama, onde caímos em um emaranhado só.

Velozmente, nos livramos da roupa um do outro, e antes que eu percebesse, Bella estava montada em mim, me levando para dentro dela.

Gemi alto agarrando a sua cintura e ela passou a me cavalgar deliciosamente.

Ver Bella subindo e descendo no meu pau era a cena mais erótica que já tinha presenciado na vida, eu tinha que me segurar para não gozar.

Então, sabendo que eu viria em breve, passei a fodê-la com um pouco mais de força, ao mesmo tempo em que as minhas mãos corriam por seu corpo, chegando aos seios que eu apertei, em seguida esfreguei os mamilos.

\- Ahhh...

\- Foda-se! Você fica linda montando no meu pau.

\- Edward...

\- Tão gostosa, Bella.

Ela choramingou quando puxei o seu mamilo um pouco forte e sorri fazendo aquilo com o outro.

Provoquei mais um pouco os seus seios, em seguida o seu clitóris, o que a fez vir com força, a sua buceta esmagando o meu pau, me fazendo emanar também.

Bella caiu sobre mim molemente, sorrindo acariciei as suas costas e o bumbum.

Era tão bom ter a minha vampira em meus braços.

Poderia viver assim eternamente.

 **Ah, espera, em breve viveríamos...**


	67. Chapter 67

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **67.**

 **D** escobri nos dias seguintes que os lobos levavam muito a sério as suas obrigações. Se um dos Cullen não pudesse ficar comigo, havia um lobo na minha cola.

Era meio estranho, e meio legal.

Tipo, eu me sentia importante, tipo o presidente.

Toma essa vossa alteza Aro! Eu também tenho guardas me protegendo.

Só pra quem pode!

Bella tinha saído para caçar com as meninas e os caras foram a Seattle tentar ficar de olho na situação. Eu estava sozinho em casa vendo TV e mexendo no celular quando o meu _whats_ apitou.

Sorri ao ver que era o meu grupo com os Volturi.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward está por aí?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Que pergunta boba Caius.

 **Caius Volturi:** E o que eu deveria perguntar?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não pergunte nada, só dê "oi" e diga que está aqui.

 **Caius Volturi:** Mas e se _ele_ não estiver, vou parecer idiota.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você sempre parece idiota. E se _ele_ não estiver pode conversar comigo.

 **Caius Volturi:** Não quero conversar com você, te vejo todo dia.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Aff! Você é o pior irmão que possa ter.

 **Caius Volturi:** Não somos irmãos!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Conheço-te por séculos demais Caius, se isso não for ser irmão, eu não sei o que seria.

 **Caius Volturi:** Por que tive a impressão de que isso foi uma ofensa?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não foi impressão, eu te ofendi mesmo!

 **Comecei a rir, mas agora fiquei na duvida... Eu faria a minha presença ser conhecida ou os deixaria continuar brigando?**


	68. Chapter 68

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **68.**

 **Ah** que inferno! Eu quero participar!

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Edward Swan:** Oi caras \o/

 **Caius Volturi** : Edward, até que enfim, já não aguentava mais esse cara.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você também não é nenhum deleite para os olhos.

 **Caius Volturi:** Idiota!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Fresco!

 **Edward Swan:** Caras não briguem, somos todos amigos e irmãos.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Ele quem começou.

 **Caius Volturi:** Comecei nada, eu só queria falar com Edward, você que veio se intrometer.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Ele é o meu amigo também.

 **Caius Volturi:** Nem ligo!

 **Edward Swan:** Gente, vamos parar? Somos amigos, nada de brigar. Agora me falem quais as novidades?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu não tenho nenhuma.

 **Caius Volturi:** Pois eu tenho.

 **Edward Swan:** E qual é?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Também quero saber.

 **Caius Volturi:** Marcus tem que parar de fazer o papel de entediado, às vezes você perde todas as coisas.

 **Edward Swan:** Fala logo Caius, você tá me matando aqui.

 **Caius Volturi:** Ok, ok, então só para te advertir... Tome cuidado! Por algum motivo Aro mandou Jane, Felix e Alec para os Estados Unidos.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Ele não ousaria machucar o nosso Edward, não é?

 **Caius Volturi:** Ele não é louco. Edward é nosso!

Aff! Era só o que me faltava...

 **Que papo estranho era aquele de _nosso Edward_?**

* * *

 **N/B :** Oremos...

 **TUCA!**


	69. Chapter 69

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **69.**

 **M** elhor tirar isso a limpo logo, porque eu já estava por _aqui_ de amor gay.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Edward Swan:** Caras sem querer ofender nem nada, mas eu preciso saber... Vocês são gays e têm um tesão encubado por mim?

 **Marcus Volturi:** ...

 **Caius Volturi:** ...

 **Edward Swan:** Merda vocês têm?! :'(

 **Caius Volturi:** Claro que não! Eu só fiquei sem palavras pelo choque.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Somos homens, de onde tirou essa ideia ridícula?

 **Edward Swan:** Foi todo esse papo de "meu Edward", sério caras, já tem gays demais querendo um pouco do charme Swan aqui.

 **Marcus Volturi:** ...

 **Caius Volturi:** ...

 **Edward Swan:** Caras?

 **Marcus Volturi:** kkkkkkkkkk

 **Caius Volturi:** rsrs

 **Edward Swan** : Isso não é engraçado.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Na verdade é Edward, porque existe um ou dois gays por aqui que tiveram uma quedinha por você.

 **Caius Volturi:** Eles tiveram foi um tombo mesmo! kkkkkk...

 **Edward Swan:** Caras, eu preferia não saber disso.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Desculpe Edward. E o motivo de o chamarmos de nosso, é porque o vemos como um filho, nós queremos cuidar de você.

 **Caius Volturi:** É verdade Edward, você é o nosso garoto, e não deixaremos ninguém machucá-lo.

 **Edward Swan:** Poxa caras, isso é muito maneiro. Eu disse pra Bella que vocês eram firmeza.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Firmeza? O que isso quer dizer?

 **Caius Volturi:** Não faço ideia.

 **Edward Swan:** Quer dizer que são incríveis. Agora me deixe perguntar, vocês estão em lugares diferentes no castelo?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não, estamos na sala do trono, eu na minha cadeira e Caius na dele.

 **Caius Volturi:** E Aro na do meio nos olhando feio kkkk.

 **Edward Swan:** Legal!

 **Esses caras são muito maneiros, mesmo!**


	70. Chapter 70

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **70.**

 **C** onversei mais um pouco com os amigos, mas estava perto da hora de pai chegar, então fui fazer o jantar.

Dei um "tchau" prometendo mandar mensagens outro dia.

Estava quase terminando quando o pai chegou e pela sua cara não foi um bom dia.

\- Hey garoto...

\- Tudo bem pai?

\- Na verdade, não...

\- O que houve?

\- Nada... - grunhiu indo pegar uma cerveja e o olhei com o cenho franzido.

\- Tem certeza? O Senhor está bem? - ele suspirou e caiu em uma cadeira próxima.

\- Estou sim filho, é no trabalho...

\- Algo que possa ajudar?

\- Não... É sobre Seattle...

\- Fala das mortes e desaparecimentos?

\- Huh, viu isso, hein?

Ele não faz ideia.

\- Sim. Mas isso é em Seattle. Por que está te preocupando?

\- Uma das pessoas desaparecidas é daqui de Forks. Bree Tanner.

\- Bree?

\- Ela é um pouco mais velha do que você, estava fazendo Faculdade em Seattle. Você não chegou a conhecê-la. Os pais dela estão desesperados e querem que eu os ajude, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer.

\- Sinto muito pai.

\- Tá tudo bem filho, vou tomar um banho.

\- Ok.

Pai subiu e continuei cozinhando.

Hmmm, será que essa Bree Tanner fazia parte do Exército de Vampiros?

Ou foi a comida deles?

Estremeci com o pensamento.

 **Com certeza, eu não iria chegar nem perto de Seattle.**


	71. Chapter 71

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **71.**

 ** _A_** _bela mulher com longos cabelos escuros e profundos olhos vermelhos abraçava Jasper pelo pescoço, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido._

 _\- Mate-o Jasper. Por mim, mate-o..._

 _\- Sim, Maria. Qualquer coisa por você... - ele sussurrou abrindo os olhos, que estavam tão vermelhos quanto os dela._

 _De repente, a imagem mudou e não era mais Maria quem segurava Jasper e sim James._

 _\- Pegue-o para mim._

 _Em seguida, não era mais Jasper nas mãos de James e sim uma menina, eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, ou como ela era. Mas eu sabia quem era._

 _Bree Tanner._

 _\- Pegue-o para mim._

 _\- Qualquer coisa por você James._

Levantei de um pulo quase caindo da cama.

\- Edward? - Bella me olhou preocupada e respirei melhor ao vê-la.

\- Eu tive um sonho estranho.

\- Que sonho?

\- Com Jasper e Maria, depois era Jasper e James, aí foi pra James e Bree.

\- O quê?

\- Embora pareça uma orgia, era pior.

\- Edward você não faz sentido algum...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas acho que sei o que James tá fazendo.

\- Sabe?

\- Sim, ele tá fazendo o que Maria fez.

\- Maria?

\- A mulher que transformou Jasper.

\- Já imaginávamos que James estava construindo um Exército.

\- Sim, mas é pra me pegar. E ele tá usando Bree Tanner.

\- Quem é essa Bree?

\- Ela era de Forks e está entre as vítimas desaparecias de Seattle.

Bella me encarou com a boca aberta e sorri.

 **Cara, pode me chamar Edward Holmes, eu resolvi o caso!**


	72. Chapter 72

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **72.**

 **N** o dia seguinte logo depois da aula fomos pros Cullen. Bella contou " _a minha teoria_ ". Teoria pra ela né? Eu sabia que estava certo!

E por algum motivo todos me encararam de boca aberta.

Hey?! Estou me sentindo ofendido aqui!

Só porque se era meio avoado das ideias, não queria dizer que se fosse um idiota total.

Aff!

\- Então ele vai usar essa Bree, será que foi ela na casa de Edward?

Ofeguei...

\- Ela é a ladra de camisetas? Vou denunciar pro meu pai. - comecei a me levantar e Bella me empurrou pra baixo.

\- Edward, ela pode ser uma vampira, o seu pai não poderá fazer nada.

Merda!

\- Então vou denunciar ela para os Volturi. - comecei a me levantar e mais uma vez ela me empurrou para baixo.

Maldita mulher forte!

\- Edward, nós não queremos os Volturi aqui.

\- Mas eles já estão Bella. Vou ligar pro Marcus... - ela tirou o celular de minha mão.

Caramba assim já era demais!

Tô rodeado de repressores!

\- Como assim os Volturi já estão aqui? - perguntou Alice e dei de ombros.

\- Jane, Alec e Felix.

\- E como você sabe disso?

\- Uh, Caius e Marcus me contaram no _whats_?

Sorri e todos me olharam com a boca aberta.

Aff! Aquilo estava ficando velho já.

 **Eu era amigo da realeza, segue em frente povo!**


	73. Chapter 73

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **73.**

 **D** epois da minha pequena confissão, o meu celular foi confiscado e os Cullen ficaram olhando pras minhas mensagens.

Não curti... FATO!

Mô violação de privacidade...

Quando eles terminaram e me devolveram o celular, só olhei feio pra eles, catei o celular e fui pra fora.

Bando de enxeridos!

\- Edward? - havia me sentado na varanda olhando o meu celular violado, olhei para cima vendo Bella.

\- Podemos ir pra minha casa, tô cansado? - ela suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Só queremos te proteger...

\- Caius e Marcus são meus amigos.

\- Eu sei agora. Desculpe ter roubado o seu celular, mas estávamos preocupados.

\- Sério?

\- Claro que sim, ninguém quer que você se machuque.

\- Mesmo Rose?

\- Mesmo Rose.

\- E o seu pai?

\- Carlisle?

\- Sim, ele está preocupado com o meu bem estar?

\- É lógico que sim! Todos te amamos.

\- Até o seu pai? - ela riu quando a olhei com os olhos estreitados.

\- Sim, até o meu pai. Ele te adora e quer te proteger, te vê como um Cullen já.

Eu sabia que o sogrão me amava.

 **Não sei o porquê de ter ficado na dúvida antes.**


	74. Chapter 74

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **74.**

Ao chegarmos a casa, Bella parou o carro e olhou com irritação para o meu lar.

\- O que houve?

\- O cão está aqui!

\- Cão? - perguntei confuso e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu continuei a olhando confuso. De quem ela estaria falando?

Não conhecia nenhum cão, não que eu me lembrasse...

\- Ah você quer dizer Jacob. O que ele quer?

\- Passar um tempo com você. Você não foi mais à reserva...

\- Ah é, tá muita correria esses dias, com vampiros ladrões e vampiros gays, uma loucura! - ela riu e se inclinou em minha direção me dando um beijo estalado.

\- Pobrezinho... Mais tarde venho te consolar...

\- Consolar do jeito que eu gosto? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela assentiu.

Isso!

Vou me dar bem hoje!

\- Te amo, seu pervertido.

\- Te amo, minha vampira gostosa.

Dei um beijão nela e saí do carro, assim que ela se foi, suspirei e fui para dentro.

Ao entrar, encontrei Jacob com o meu pai, os dois tagarelavam como duas velhas.

\- Oi gente!

\- Hey filho!

\- Edward... - Jacob suspirou e forcei um sorriso.

\- E aí cara, amigão. – sabe, só pra reforçar. - Tudo bem?

\- Tô bem e você?

\- Tô legal. Veio visitar ou aconteceu algo?

\- Visitar mesmo e fazer um convite.

\- OK...

\- Vamos fazer um encontro na fogueira em La Push, quer ir?

\- Huh, encontro?

\- É... Vai ser muito divertido, tem muita comida e contamos histórias.

\- Parece legal...

\- Ótimo, é um encontro!

 **Merda, com o que mesmo eu concordei?!**


	75. Chapter 75

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **75.**

\- Isso, encontro de amigos, parceiros, irmãos, colegas, camaradas, eu já disse amigos?

\- Sim filho, já disse. - pai murmurou olhando estranho entre nós.

\- Certo, amigo! Quando vai ser essa, huh, confraternização de amigos?

\- No fim de semana, dá pra ir?

\- Vou ver com Bella, a minha **namorada** , mas dará sim, amigo.

Mais uma vez, só pra reforçar.

\- Claro, uma pena que ela não possa ir a La Push...

\- Tô vendo o quanto você sofre por isso. - ele sorriu e rolei os olhos.

\- Sãos as leis.

\- Que seja! Já comeu pai?

\- Huh não, não, vai cozinhar?

\- Vou. - Jacob se levantou de um pulo quase assustando o meu pai.

\- Eu te ajudo!

\- OK...

Fomos para a cozinha, resolvi fritar uns peixes, fazer um purê e arroz. Dei as batatas pra Jacob descascar enquanto trabalhava.

\- Você fica bonito cozinhando. - parei tudo o que estava fazendo e o encarrei.

\- O quê?

\- Nada, só, é triste que você queira virar um monstro... Sabe que nunca mais vai comer?

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo Jacob! O que eu quero...

\- Você quer morrer?

\- Eu não vou morrer, vou nascer de novo. Vou ser mais forte, mais rápido e se me permite dizer, mais lindo.

\- Você já é lindo...

\- Huh, valeu amigão, camarada, irmão, parceiro, colega e...

 **Gente, eu já tô ficando sem adjetivos aqui... Será que ainda precisava reforçar mais?**


	76. Chapter 76

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **76.**

Tentei ignorar Jacob, durante o resto do preparo do jantar.

Ele ficava me dando aqueles olhares apaixonados, que estavam me deixando muito desconfortável.

Sem contar que acho que ele estava averiguando a minha bunda, já que sempre que eu olhava pra ele, o seu rosto estava um pouco rosado e ele evitava os meus olhos.

Eca!

Quando estava tudo pronto, chamei o pai e nós três jantamos.

Jacob ficava falando de carros, o pai do seu trabalho e eu só quieto, porque ultimamente os acontecimentos em minha vida não eram para ser compartilhados.

Sério, a situação tava tão feia que nem psicólogo resolveria.

\- E como vão as coisas filho? - pai tentou me chamar pra conversa e suspirei.

\- Tudo bem... A Escola tá bem, a vida tá boa e Bella tá cada dia mais gostosa, então tudo ótimo. - pai riu, Jacob resmungou algo que não ouvimos.

Ok então...

Eles voltaram a falar e eu a comer.

Quando estávamos quase acabando, Jacob me perguntou algo e eu o olhei.

\- O quê?

\- Estava perguntando se voltou a fazer caminhadas.

Caminhadas?!

Quem precisa de exercício quando se tem uma namorada gostosa pra porra como a minha, a mulher me faz exercitar toda a noite...

Mas lógico que não disse aquilo.

\- Até que não, tá muita correria esses meses, já que é o último ano.

\- Huh, e pra que Faculdade você vai?

\- Nem sei... Bella quer ir pra Dartmounth, mas não sei se tenho as exigências que a Instituição procura...

\- Você é maravilhoso, claro que tem. - ele se apressou em dizer e pigarreei.

\- Valeu, mas eu estava falando de grana mesmo.

\- Ah, é isso, ok...

Olhei para o pai que estava franzindo o cenho e olhando entre nós dois.

 **É meu amigo, nem tente entender, ou melhor, entre na minha onda de _amnésia_ que você ganha mais!**

* * *

 **N/B** – Pois é... _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things..._

 _(Amnesia Lyrics - 5 Seconds of Summer (5sos)_

 **TUCA** _  
_


	77. Chapter 77

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

77.

Depois de comer, fui lavar a louça com a ajuda de Jacob.

Enquanto eu lavava, ele secava.

Estávamos quase terminando quando ele falou de novo.

\- Então, vai mesmo pra Faculdade?

\- Bella quer ir. Eu quero ser como ela e então estamos em um debate.

\- Eu acho que devia ir, sabe, pra ser alguém na vida... Ou você quer ser sustentado, a vida toda, por uma mulher.

Oxê, eu não tinha pensado naquilo...

Não quero ser um daqueles maridos vagabundos que fica deitado o dia todo bebendo cerveja enquanto a mulher trabalhava e...

\- Bella é vampira e vamos beber sangue de animais, ela não vai me sustentar.

\- Se você diz, ainda assim, ela é a única com dinheiro, e o que você tem pra oferecer para ela, para o casamento de vocês?

Nada...

Eu sou filho de um Chefe de Polícia, sou pobre, sem eira nem beira, e...

\- De novo, Bella é uma vampira não precisa de dinheiro.

\- Tudo bem, mas você poderá pagar o seu casamento com ela?

Ah não, eu não posso, pai é pobre e eu não tenho nenhum tostão furado...

\- Ah, a família da noiva é que paga!

Isso aí, mandei bem!

\- Mas a lua de mel é o noivo.

Merda, eu só tinha o dinheiro da minha mesada e olhe lá.

O máximo que eu poderia levar Bella era até a esquina e voltar pra casa.

Teríamos que passar a lua de mel na Sra. Gertrudes.

\- Preciso arrumar um trabalho urgentemente.

\- De quê?

\- Quem liga? Eu tenho que prover pra minha mulher.

Aff!

Agora que eu teria mesmo que adiar o casamento, pelo menos até eu juntar uma grana boa.

 **Olha só os sacrifícios que faço por aquela mulher.**

* * *

 **N/A: feliz Natal povo pervo**

 **Edward manda um beijo e um abraço pra todas, mas beijo na bochecha pq ele é um rapaz comprometido u.u**

 **E pros caras um aperto de mão e um abraço de macho, já tem gay de mais na vida dele e ele nao quer abusar do charme dos Swan ;)**


	78. Chapter 78

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **78.**

Depois que Jacob se foi, eu já ia subir quando pai me chamou.

\- Fala aí, pai.

\- Então, eu... ...eu nem sei por onde começar.

\- Do começo seria bom. - ele riu e esfregou a nuca.

\- É sobre Jacob...

\- Ok. O que sobre ele?

Até medo de onde aquela conversa iria parar... Da última vez, ele me obrigou a voltar a ser amigo de Jacob. O que ele queria agora que eu me cassasse com o cara?

\- Certo, ele, huh, vocês, nossa isso é difícil...

\- Por quê? O que quer saber?

\- Jacob tem, ele é... ...ele... Jesus, é que pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, por isso não quero fazer acusações.

\- Pai, ele não tá aqui, eu prometo não conto pra ninguém.

\- Tudo bem... Jacob parece gostar muito de você.

\- Claro, somos amigos, irmãos, colegas, camaradas, parceiros, eu já disse amigos?

\- Sim, muitas e muitas vezes.

\- Então, amigos. - sorri e ele grunhiu.

\- Ele é gay, não é?

\- O quê? Jacob Black? Gay? De onde tirou isso?

\- Edward, o moleque estava praticamente te venerando, sem contar que você não parava de dizer que são amigos.

\- É porque nós somos, e quero que ele se lembre disso, sempre e sempre.

\- Porra, por isso vocês pararam de serem amigos?

\- Huh?

\- É daí que veio aquele papo estranho de amnésia?

\- Não sei do que está falando pai. - ele esfregou o rosto.

\- O garoto é gay e está apaixonado por você... Por que não me contou?

\- Porque estamos com amnésia.

\- Essa história de amnésia de novo!

\- Olha pai, há coisas na vida que devem ser agarradas, colocadas dentro de um saco, ir à floresta, cavar um buraco beeem fundo, colocar essas coisas lá, enterrá-las e ainda pisar em cima algumas vezes, só pra ter certeza de que elas nunca, nunca e nunca sairão de lá.

Ele me olhou com a boca aberta e sorri.

 **Acho que fiz o meu ponto conhecido!**


	79. Chapter 79

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **79.**

\- Então, o seu namoro com Bella vai bem, não é?

\- Sim, muito bem. - o olhei confuso, com a mudança repentina de assunto.

\- Nenhum problema! Vocês estão apaixonados e é pra casar!

\- Sim, sem problemas e vamos nos casar em breve.

\- Isso é bom! E vocês são ativos, isso é... ...sexualmente?

\- Pai, não vou te contar das minhas intimidades.

\- E nem eu quero saber... Só quero ter certeza que tem rolado as intimidades!

\- Claro que tem! O tempo todo, praticamente todo dia, às vezes mais de uma vez.

\- Esse é o meu rapaz.

\- Certo, acho melhor eu ir, porque esse papo tá estranho.

\- Sim, boa noite filho.

\- Noite!

Subi as escadas, ainda confuso.

De que merda ele tava falando?

Ao chegar ao meu quarto sorri ao ver Bella na cama, ainda mais que ela ria.

\- Qual a graça? - ela suspirou.

\- Nem vai querer saber.

\- Quero sim! - fui até a cama me sentando ao lado dela, Bella me abraçou e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- É seu pai...

\- Aff, ele e aquele papo estranho... Primeiro vem com papos que devem ser esquecidos, e depois quer saber se dou no coro.

Ela tremeu com o riso e grunhi.

\- Caramba, qual a graça?

\- O seu pai estava tão interessado em suas proezas sexuais, porque estava com medo de que você acabasse tendo sentimentos por Jacob...

 **Hein?!**


	80. Chapter 80

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **80.**

...

\- Edward você está bem? - todo o humor sumiu do rosto de Bella, ela tocou o meu rosto, com certeza preocupada com o meu silêncio.

Eu ainda estava em choque.

Meu pai achava... ...ele pensava... ...ele...

Que nojoooo!

Ok, isso não foi muito másculo.

Que nojeira era aquela, porra!

Bem, melhor...

Ai Jesus, a essa altura da minha vida, tenho uma namorada gata e gostosa, e ainda duvidam da minha masculinidade!

É demais, pra mim! Demais!

\- Edward? Está me deixando preocupada. - pisquei olhando de volta pra Bella.

\- Sabe o que eu devia fazer agora?

\- O quê? - ela me olhou com cautela, eu bufei.

\- Sexo selvagem, do tipo que faria você gritar como uma prostituta enlouquecida, só pra provar pro meu pai que eu sou macho, porra!

Ela riu.

\- Ah, por mim tudo bem. - acabei sorrindo.

Por isso que amo essa tarada.

\- É, embora eu esteja tentado, não quero prejudicar as nossas noites. Mas amanhã depois da Escola, a gente vai transar mulher, a tarde toda, até o pai chegar e ouvir você berrando que eu sou o cara.

\- Ok. - ela me olhou com os olhos vidrados e gemi.

Cara, a minha vampira era tão tarada.

 **Tenho tanta sorte!**


	81. Chapter 81

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **81.**

É claro que eu fiz sexo com Bella, não o selvagem.

E ela nem gritou como uma prostituta enlouquecida.

Uma pena...

Mas foi quente, ela mordeu todo o meu travesseiro enquanto eu metia nela com vontade.

Senti-me muito homem, enquanto via-a gozar e estraçalhar o meu travesseiro.

Foi tão sexy...

Estávamos deitados ofegantes na minha cama, cobertos de algodão, ou seja lá o que fosse aquele troço que estavam dentro do travesseiro, eu nem ligava.

O meu braço estava cruzado atrás da cabeça, Bella com a cabeça em meu peito, sorrindo amplamente.

\- Isso foi ótimo.

\- Eu sei...

\- Devia provar que é homem mais vezes.

\- Espere até eu ser vampiro, eu te fuderei por dias... - a vi se contorcendo e sorri.

Eu seria bom pra porra, quando vampiro.

Senti os seus lábios frios em meu peito e a olhei, ela parecia um pouco triste.

\- Por que quer tanto ser um monstro Edward?

Virei-me de lado, puxando-a para os meus braços e beijei os seus lábios demoradamente.

\- Bella, a única que vê isso como " _ser um monstro_ " é você.

\- Rosalie também...

\- Sua irmã é depressiva, ela não conta. - ela sorriu e passou a mão em meu peito, tocando o meu coração.

\- Sabe qual é o som mais bonito do mundo?

\- Você gemendo o meu nome? - ela riu.

\- Não seu pervertido, é o seu coração.

Ah ela já me disse aquilo antes. Várias e várias vezes.

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas sabe por que ele é um som bonito?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é a prova que está vivo.

\- Bella você acha, acha que se eu for um vampiro, não vai me amar mais?

\- Claro que não! Eu vou te amar ainda mais, terá muito mais para amar.

\- Então não pense nisso como eu morrendo ou sendo um monstro. Pense nisso como eu sendo seu para sempre.

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito, dando um beijo antes.

\- Gostei disso...

 **Sorri, é claro que ela gostou... Ter-me pra sempre será a melhor coisa da vida dela...**


	82. Chapter 82

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **82.**

No dia seguinte depois da aula, eu cumpri a minha promessa.

Arrastei Bella pro meu quarto e mostrei quem era o homem.

Queria deixar a porta aberta, mas Bella achou muito extremo.

Então só a fiz gemer muito, e bem alto.

Foi tão alto que todos os vizinhos já sabiam... Edward Swan era muito macho!

Peguei a minha vampira de tudo quanto era jeito.

De frente, de quatro, cowgirl, enfim, o Kamasutra inteiro.

Ok, não inteiro, porque no Kamasutra tem umas paradas sinistras meio de ponta cabeça, que não deve fazer bem pra saúde, fazer sexo daquele jeito...

Então fizemos o nosso próprio _Kamaward._

Hehe, muito boa essa!

Depois de mais uma rodada de sexo, estávamos caídos na cama respirando ofegantes.

\- Pai já chegou e nos ouviu?

\- Não.

\- Então deixa eu me recuperar um pouquinho que faremos de novo. - ela riu.

\- Não teria sido mais fácil, perguntarmos para Alice a hora que ele iria chegar e aí começar a fazer um pouco antes?

\- Aff! Aí qual seria a graça, Bella? Olha como a nossa tarde foi produtiva e divertida.

\- Isso foi... - ela ronronou deslizando a mão pelo meu peito, descendo e descendo a sua mão, até chegar ao meu pau que ela apertou e massageou.

Gemi já ficando duro.

\- Porra...

Sorrindo, ela beijou os meus mamilos e os chupou, em seguida, começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu peito e estomago, quando chegou ao meu pau, ela o engoliu, me fazendo ver estrelas.

A sua boca era a melhor.

 **Não demorou muito para eu estar gemendo como uma prostituta enlouquecida.**


	83. Chapter 83

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **83.**

Lógico que o plano era deixar Bella gritando o meu nome.

Então, com muito sacrifício, e bota sacrifício nisso, tirei o meu pau daqueles lábios deliciosos, virei-a na cama, deixando-a de quatro, então meti a língua na sua bucetinha gelada.

Bella gritou, gemeu e ela se contorceu, enquanto eu apertava e massageava o seu bumbum e provava seu gozo, quando estava quase vindo, eu me afastei, agarrei os seus quadris e meti com força.

Ela gritou rasgando o lençol da cama, o que me fez ficar mais excitado.

Pelo jeito eu tinha um tesão desenfreado por mulheres poderosas, sempre que eu via Bella toda vampira, me dava tanto tesão.

Deslizei as mãos pelo seu corpo, indo até os seus peitos, belisquei e puxei os mamilos, enquanto metia com força. Bella gemia e choramingava da forma mais gostosa possível.

Os seus gemidinhos deixavam o meu pau cada vez mais e mais duro.

E as minhas metidas mais fortes e rápidas.

\- Ah Edward, não pare, eu estou chegando...

\- Porra, tá esmagando o meu pau... - grunhi metendo mais.

Ela gemeu e gritou o meu nome, as minhas bolas pulsaram quando vim, foi forte e junto com ela.

A sua buceta apertando o meu pau e dando pequenos choques deliciosos.

\- Oh Deus, isso foi incrível.

Sorrindo caí ao seu lado sorrindo e acariciando o seu bumbum empinado, ela virou a cabeça para me olhar e sorriu.

\- Conseguiu o seu intento.

\- Te fazer gozar? - ela riu.

\- Isso também, mas o seu pai ouviu.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, ele está meio dividido entre orgulhoso, porque o filho dele é macho... E preocupado, porque gritávamos como dois atores pornôs.

 **Isso! Era assim que se fazia!**


	84. Chapter 84

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **84.**

Depois da nossa maratona de sexo, estávamos exaustos.

Então fomos tomar um banho, Bella cuidou muito bem do meu pau, a safada me fez gozar deliciosamente de novo, mas valeu à pena.

Depois nos vestimos e descemos.

Pai nos olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

\- Hey pai!

\- Oi crianças, o que estavam fazendo lá em cima?

\- Lição... - falamos ao mesmo tempo e trocamos olhares cúmplices.

Pai bufou, mas me olhava com orgulho.

Nem iria falar nada, afinal estava orgulhoso de mim também.

Enfim, pai fingiu que não ouviu nada, nós fingimos que não fizemos nada.

Mas nós três sabíamos...

Edward Swan era macho e fodia muito bem.

Por mim estava tranquilo.

Claro que o meu dia feliz acabou ao me lembrar de que tinha marcado de sair com Jacob.

Droga!

Esperava que ele maneirasse na paixonite dele.

Ou eu iria embora...

Afinal, ele concordou em ter _amnésia._

Passei mais um tempo com Bella e o pai, depois fui me arrumar pra ir.

Bella não gostou muito.

\- Não gosto disso!

Viu?

\- Vai ficar tudo bem amor. Vamos comer bastante, ouvir umas histórias, e aí volto pra casa pra você abusar do meu corpinho. - ela riu.

\- Não vai dormir por lá?

\- Tá louca? É capaz de eu ser abusado por Jacob.

\- Sim, melhor eu ir te buscar, então.

\- Pode ir. Aí poderemos dar uns amassos no carro. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu.

\- Com certeza!

 **Isso que era namorada boa... Ela topava qualquer coisa pra ver o seu homem feliz.**


	85. Chapter 85

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **85.**

Quando Jacob chegou, Bella me acompanhou até a porta, assim que a abri, ele tinha um grande sorriso, até ver a minha vampira.

\- O que ela faz aqui?

\- Ela é a minha namorada.

\- Sim, eu sou a namorada dele, cachorrinho.

\- Eu sei sanguessuga, mas não espere que o convite para La Push se entenda a você.

\- Eu não espero! Só estou aqui para cuidar de meu Edward.

\- Que seja... Vamos Edward?

Olhei entre os dois e assenti, dando um beijão desentupidor de pia em Bella com direito a uma boa apertada na sua bundinha linda.

Jacob nos olhou com uma careta, mas nem liguei.

\- Agora estou pronto! - Bella riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Te amo!

\- Também te amo.

Estávamos saindo já, Jacob com uma enorme carranca, quando ouvi a voz do pai.

\- Aonde vocês vão?

\- Eles vão sair. - falou Bella saindo também, para pegar o carro.

\- O quê? Não! O que há de errado com você mulher, vai deixar? - ele olhava entre mim e Bella... Jacob não estava entendendo nada, graças a Deus!

\- Pai, vamos a La Puch, com os outros caras.

\- Ah, uma festa?

\- Isso.

\- Não é um encontro? - ele perguntou, imagino que só pra ter certeza.

\- Encontro? Que nada, isso é uma reunião de amigos, colegas, parceiros, irmãos, eu já disse amigo?

\- Nós entendemos amor.

\- Tem certeza, eu acho que não ficou claro o suficiente.

\- Ficou sim, vamos embora. - Jacob resmungou agarrando o meu braço, já me puxando para o carro.

Acenei para Bella e o pai, então eu forcei um sorriso, aquela noite seria ótima...

 **Por favor, que ela seja ótima!**


	86. Chapter 86

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **86.**

Durante o caminho todo, Jacob se comportou muito bem.

Foi um verdadeiro amigo, colega, parceiro, mano, _brow_ , eu já disse amigo?

Espera, tô falando comigo mesmo, não preciso convencer ninguém.

Enfim, falamos de carro, de esportes e outros assuntos de macho.

Ou melhor, Jacob falou e eu ó escutei, né...

Sério, o cara tinha tanto potencial de macho, por que será ele desistia daquele jeito? (...) Era tão difícil entender...

Ao chegarmos e sairmos do carro, eu reparei que não viemos direto pra sua casa, ele me levou pra outra parte, onde já podia ver uma fogueira e várias pessoas em volta.

Legal!

Vamos assar _marshmallows_!

Fui todo animado em direção à fogueira, já procurando um bom graveto pra eu espetar os meus _marshmallows_ , quando um rapaz um pouco mais jovem do que Jacob, nos abordou.

Ele tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, a pele castanha avermelhada e um grande sorriso.

Eles pareciam irmãos juntos, muito fofos!

Quer dizer, maneiro!

De novo, estou falando na minha mente, então posso falar como eu quiser.

Cara essa situação toda, tava acabando comigo.

\- Hey Jacob, até que enfim chegou. Eu guardei comida pra você ok? Você sabe que esses caras comem tudo se deixar!

\- Huh, ok, valeu Seth, ah, esse é Edward.

\- Oi Edward.

\- E aí cara.

\- Jacob já vai à fogueira? Billy já ia contar algumas histórias.

\- Sim, vou...

\- Legal, vou guardar um lugar para você.

Sem esperar por resposta, ele saiu correndo e olhei para Jacob.

\- Parece que alguém tem uma quedinha...

\- O quê? Não, Seth só me vê como um mentor sabe? Alguém que ele admira. Ele é um dos lobos novos.

\- Tem certeza? Ele pode estar no armário ainda.

\- Sim, tenho certeza.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo!

 **Ok então, que pena... Seria tão fácil, já que eles eram lobos e tudo mais, uma pena, mesmo...**


	87. Chapter 87

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **87.**

Ao chegarmos até a fogueira, à maioria do povo que estava sentado era velho.

Sério, vários caras com os cabelos grandes de tranças e tudo velho, o pai do Jacob era o mais novo. Arrumei um lugar pra eu sentar ao lado de Seth e olhei em volta.

\- Cadê os _marshmallows_?

\- Huh?

\- É uma fogueira!

\- E o que tem?

\- Precisamos ter _marshmallows._

\- Nós...

\- Eu vou pegar. - Seth gritou e saiu correndo, ri.

É um bom garoto, meio agitado como um cachorrinho, mas era legal.

\- Ok, o que faremos agora, só ficamos sentados aqui?

\- Não, o meu pai vai contar algumas histórias.

\- De terror?

\- Não! Por que ele contaria histórias de terror?

\- É o que se faz em volta de uma fogueira.

\- Sei, mas não, hoje só história da tribo.

\- Da tribo?

Ai meu Deus, aquilo seria um porre!

Se eu quisesse ouvir historia teria ficado em casa estudando.

Aquilo que era programa de índio, literamente...

Comecei a rir sozinho, Jacob me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, movi a mão, como se não fosse nada.

Seth voltou pouco depois com os meus _marshmallows._

\- Valeu cara!

Agarrei o saco e achei um graveto, dei uma limpada e espetei a bolinha branca deliciosa.

Coloquei o meu _marshmallow_ no fogo e sorri, vendo-o dourar.

Tão bom...

Alguém pigarreou, quando levantei a cabeça, vi que todos me olhavam e corei um pouco.

Cara, que mancada a minha...

\- Alguém quer?

Tinha que ser mais educado né? Parecia até que fui criado por lobos...

 **Ah, eu tô tão engraçado hoje, pena que não poderia contar aquelas piadas ali ou ofenderia alguém, né?**


	88. Chapter 88

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **88.**

Parece que não se podia assar _marshmallows_ na fogueira da história, pois um cara com uma carranca veio e tirou o meu pacote de mim, olhei para o meu saco de doces partindo e suspirei.

Aquela festa mal começou e já tava sendo uma porcaria.

\- Vai começar... - Jacob murmurou e o ignorei, ele deixou que levassem os meus _marshmallows._

A nossa amizade estava por um fio. Um FIO!

Billy suspirou e todos se voltaram para ele, que pegou alguma coisa e jogou na fogueira, fazendo-a ficar maior.

 _\- Os Quileutes têm sido poucas pessoas desde o início..." Billy disse: "E ainda somos poucas pessoas, mas nós nunca desapareceremos. Isso é, porque sempre houve a mágica em nosso sangue. Não era a mágica de mudar de forma, isso veio depois. "Primeiro, nós éramos espíritos guerreiros". "No começo, a tribo se assentou nesse porto e se transformaram em habilidosos construtores de barco e pescadores. Mas a tribo era pequena e o porto era rico em peixes. Havia outros que desejavam as nossas terras, e nós éramos poucos pra enfrentá-los. Uma tribo maior se moveu contra nós, e nós entramos em nossos navios pra escapar deles.  
"Kaheleha não foi o primeiro espírito guerreiro, mas nós não lembramos de outras histórias que venham antes dessa. Nós não lembramos de quem foi o primeiro a descobrir esse poder, ou como ele havia sido usado antes dessa crise. Kaheleha foi o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe na nossa história. Nessa emergência, Kaheleha usou a sua magia pra defender as nossas terras. "Ele e todos os seus guerreiros abandonaram o navio... Não seus corpos, mas os seus espíritos. As suas mulheres cuidaram de seus corpos e das ondas, os homens levaram os seus espíritos de volta ao nosso porto." Eles não podiam tocar fisicamente a tribo inimiga, mas eles tinham outros meios. "As histórias nos contam que eles puderam fazer um vento feroz soprar nos acampamentos inimigos; eles podiam fazer um grande grito no vento que aterrorizou seus inimigos."_

Cara que maneiro!

 **Isso era quase tão legal, quanto ser um vampiro, quase...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oiee gente, a historia dos Quileutes, vou contar a historia toda por que acho legal**

 **Mas com alguns comentariozinhos de nada do Edward u.u**

 **Vamos ler então \o/**


	89. Chapter 89

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **89.**

Estava até esquecendo o roubo dos meus _marshmallows_ , porque a historia estava muito boa.

 _As histórias também nos contam que os animais podiam ver os espíritos guerreiros e compreende-los; os animais os solicitavam. "Kaheleha levou o seu exército de espíritos e criou o caos entre os intrusos. Essa tribo invasora tinha grandes bandos de cães grandes, furiosos que eles usavam pra puxar os seus trenós no norte congelado. Os espíritos guerreiros fizeram com que os cães se virassem contra os seus mestres e trouxessem uma poderosa infestação de morcegos das cavernas dos penhascos. Eles usaram o vento gritante pra ajudar os cães a confundir os homens. Os cães e os morcegos venceram. Os sobreviventes fugiram, dizendo que o porto era amaldiçoado. Os cachorros correram livres quando os espíritos guerreiros os libertaram. Os Quileutes retornaram pra os seus corpos e suas esposas, vitoriosos." As outras tribos vizinhas, os Hoh e os Makah, fizeram acordos com os Quileutes. Eles não queriam nada com a nossa magia. Nós vivemos em paz com eles. Quando um inimigo vinha contra nós, os espíritos guerreiros os afastavam. "Gerações se passaram. Então veio o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe, Taha Aki. Ele era conhecido por sua sabedoria, e por ser um homem de paz. As pessoas viviam bem e contentes sob os seus cuidados. "Mas havia um homem, Utlapa, que não estava contente." "Utlapa era um dos espíritos guerreiros mais fortes do que o Chefe Taha Aki... Um homem poderoso, mas um homem ganancioso também. Ele achava que as pessoas deviam usar a sua magia pra expandir suas terras, escravizar os Hoh e os Makah e construir um império. "Agora, quando os guerreiros se transformavam em seus espíritos, eles podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros. Taha Aki viu o que Utlapa sonhava, e ficou bravo com Utlapa. Utlapa foi ordenado a deixar o povo e nunca usar o seu espírito de novo. Utlapa era um homem poderoso, mas os guerreiros do chefe eram em número maior do que ele. Ele não teve escolha a não ser, ir embora. O furioso excluído se escondeu na floresta nas proximidades, esperando pela chance de se vingar de seu chefe. "Mesmo em tempo de paz, o Chefe Espírito era vigilante na proteção de seu povo". Frequentemente, ele ia para um lugar secreto, sagrado, nas montanhas. Ele deixava o seu corpo pra trás e andava pelas florestas e pela costa, pra ter certeza de que nenhuma ameaça se aproximava. "Um dia, quando o Chefe Taha Aki saiu pra fazer o seu trabalho, Utlapa o seguiu". No início, Utlapa apenas planejava matar o chefe, mas o seu plano tinha suas desvantagens. Com certeza os espíritos guerreiros iriam procurá-lo e destruí-lo, e eles podiam persegui-lo mais rápido do que ele poderia fugir. Enquanto, ele se escondia nas rochas, ele observava o corpo do chefe de seu povo. Utlapa esperou até que ele tivesse certeza de que o chefe havia viajado certa distância com o seu ser espírito. "Taha Aki soube o instante em que Utlapa se juntou a ele no mundo dos espíritos, e também soube do plano de assassinato de Utlapa". Ele correu de volta para o seu local secreto, mas mesmo os ventos não foram rápidos o suficiente pra salvá-lo. Quando ele retornou, o seu corpo já tinha ido embora. O corpo de Utlapa estava abandonado, mas Utlapa não tinha deixado Taha Aki com outra escolha... Ele havia cortado a garganta do seu próprio corpo com as mãos de Taha Aki. "Taha Aki seguiu o seu próprio corpo pela montanha". Ele gritou com Utlapa, mas Utlapa o ignorou como se ele fosse apenas o vento. "Taha Aki observou com desespero enquanto Utlapa pegava o seu lugar como chefe dos Quileutes". Por algumas semanas, Utlapa não fez nada além de se certificar de que todos acreditavam que ele era Taha Aki. Aí as mudanças começaram, a primeira ordem de Utlapa foi que nenhum guerreiro entrasse no mundo dos espíritos. Ele clamou que tinha uma visão do perigo, mas na verdade ele estava com medo. Ele sabia que Taha Aki estaria esperando pela chance de contar a sua história. O próprio Utlapa estava com muito medo de entrar no mundo dos espíritos, sabendo que Taha Aki, rapidamente clamaria o seu corpo. Então seus sonhos de conquista com um exército de espíritos guerreiros era impossível, e ele teve que se contentar em reinar sobre a tribo. Ele se tornou um fardo, procurando privilégios que Taha Aki nunca havia pedido, se recusando a trabalhar junto dos seus guerreiros, se casando com uma segunda jovem esposa, e depois uma terceira, apesar da esposa de Taha Aki ainda viver, em algum lugar desconhecido da tribo. Taha Aki observava tudo furioso sem poder fazer nada._

Que Utlapa miserável!

Pobrezinha da primeira esposa.

 **Ser um guerreiro espírito já não era mais maneiro, era tenso!**


	90. Chapter 90

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **90.**

 _"Eventualmente, Taha Aki tentou matar o seu próprio corpo pra salvar a tribo dos desmandos de Utlapa. Ele trouxe um lobo feroz das montanhas, mas Utlapa se escondeu atrás de seus guerreiros. Quando o lobo matou um jovem que estava protegendo o seu falso chefe, Taha Aki sentiu um terrível pesar. Ele ordenou que o lobo fosse embora. "Todas as histórias nos contam que não eram fácil ser um espírito guerreiro". Era mais assustador do que excitante estar fora do seu próprio corpo. Era por isso que eles só usavam sua magia em tempos de necessidade. As viagens solitárias do chefe pra manter guarda eram um fardo e um sacrifício. Ficar sem corpo era desorientador, desconfortável, aterrorizante. Taha Aki esteve longe de seu corpo por tanto tempo que chegou um ponto que ele sentiu agonia. Ele sentiu que estava sentenciado a nunca cruzar a linha para a terra final onde todos os seus ancestrais esperavam, preso naquele nada torturante pra sempre. "O grande lobo seguiu o espírito de Taha Aki que se contorcia em agonia pelas florestas". O lobo era muito grande para a sua espécie, e lindo. Taha Aki, de repente ficou com inveja do animal. Pelo menos ele tinha um corpo. Pelo menos ele tinha uma vida. Até a vida como um animal seria melhor do que essa horrível consciência vazia. "E aí Taha Aki teve a idéia que mudou todos nós". Ele pediu ao lobo que dividisse o espaço com ele, pra compartilharem. O lobo permitiu. Taha Aki entrou no corpo do lobo com alívio e gratidão. Não era o seu corpo humano, mas era melhor do que o buraco negro do mundo dos espíritos. "Pra começar, o homem e o lobo voltaram à vila no porto". As pessoas correram com medo, gritando pra que os guerreiros viessem. Os guerreiros correram pra encontrar o lobo com suas lanças. Utlapa, é claro, ficou seguramente escondido. "Taha Aki não atacou os seus guerreiros". Ele se afastou lentamente deles, falando com os seus olhos e tentando uivar as canções de seu povo. Os guerreiros começaram a notar que o lobo não era um animal qualquer, que havia uma influência espiritual nele. Um guerreiro ancião, um homem chamado Yut, decidiu desobedecer à ordem do falso chefe e tentar se comunicar com o lobo. "Assim que Yut cruzou para o mundo espiritual, Taha Aki saiu do lobo, o animal esperou pacientemente pelo seu retorno, pra falar com ele. Yut compreendeu a verdade em um instante, e deu as boas vindas ao lar a seu chefe. "Há essa hora, Utlapa veio ver se o lobo havia sido derrotado". Quando ele viu Yut caído sem vida no chão, cercado por guerreiros protetores, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou a sua faca e correu pra matar Yut antes que ele pudesse retornar ao seu corpo. "Traidor!" Ele gritou, e os guerreiros não sabiam o que fazer". O Chefe havia proibido viagens espirituais, e era a decisão do chefe como punir aqueles que desobedecessem. "Yut pulou de volta para o seu corpo, mas Utlapa estava com a faca em seu pescoço em com uma mão em sua boca. O corpo de Taha Aki era forte, e Yut era fraco com a idade. Yut nem sequer pôde dizer uma palavra pra alertar os outros antes que Utlapa o silenciasse pra sempre. "Taha Aki observou enquanto o espírito de Yut ia embora para as terras finais das quais Taha Aki havia sido barrado pra sempre". Ele sentiu uma grande raiva, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido. Ele entrou no lobo novamente, com a intenção de rasgar a garganta de Utlapa. Mas, enquanto ele se juntava ao lobo, uma grande mágica aconteceu._

\- Qual foi? - berrei interrompendo a história.

Isso estava melhor do que Cinemax.

Notei todos me olhando e sorri.

\- Que foi? A historia está muito boa, mas pra ficar perfeita, podia devolver os meus _marshmallows_?

Eles me ignoraram e voltarão à história.

Eu até reclamaria, mas a história estava ficando cada vez melhor, então iria ficar na minha.

 **Pelo menos, por enquanto...**


	91. Chapter 91

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **91.**

Ignorando as minhas reclamações, Billy voltou a contar a história.

 _"A raiva de Taha Aki era a raiva de um homem. O amor que ele tinha pelo seu povo e o ódio que ele sentia pelo seu opressor eram vastos demais para o corpo do lobo. O lobo estremeceu, e ante os olhos dos guerreiros chocados e de Utlapa, ele se transformou em homem. "O novo homem não se parecia com o corpo de Taha Aki". Ele era muito mais glorioso. Ele era uma interpretação fresca do espírito de Taha Aki. Os guerreiros o reconheceram imediatamente, pois eles conheciam o espírito de Taha Aki. "Utlapa tentou correr, mas Taha Aki tinha a força de um lobo em seu novo corpo". Ele agarrou o ladrão e arrancou o espírito dele antes que ele pudesse pular do corpo roubado. "As pessoas ficaram muito felizes quando se deram conta do que estava acontecendo". Taha Aki rapidamente arrumou as coisas, trabalhando novamente com o seu povo e devolvendo as jovens esposas às suas famílias. A única mudança que ele não desfez foi à proibição das viagens espirituais. Ele sabia que isso era muito perigoso, agora que a ideia de roubar uma vida estava por ali. Os espíritos guerreiros já não existiam. "Desse ponto em diante, Taha Aki eram mais do que apenas um lobo ou um homem". Eles o chamavam, Taha Aki, de o Grande Lobo. Ele liderou a tribo por muitos, muitos anos, pois ele não envelhecia. Quando o perigo ameaçava, ele reassumia "seu eu" lobo pra lutar ou assustar o inimigo. As pessoas viviam em paz. Taha Aki foi pai de muitos filhos, e alguns deles descobriram que, depois que eles atingiam a maturidade, eles também podiam se transformar em lobos. Os lobos eram todos diferentes, porque eles eram espíritos lobos e refletiam o que o homem era por dentro." "Alguns dos filhos se tornaram guerreiros com Taha Aki, e não mais envelheceram". Os outros, que não gostaram da transformação, se recusaram a se juntar ao bando de homens lobos. Esses começaram a envelhecer novamente e a tribo descobriu que os homens lobos poderiam envelhecer como qualquer outra pessoa, para tal, tinha que desistir de seus espíritos guerreiros. Taha Aki viveu o tempo de vida de três homens. Ele havia se casado com uma terceira esposa depois da morte das duas primeiras e encontrou nela a sua verdadeira esposa espiritual. Apesar de ele ter amado as outras, essa possuía algo a mais. Ele decidiu desistir de seu espírito lobo pra morrer quando ela morreu."Foi assim que a mágica veio até nós, mas esse não é o fim da história..."_

\- Tem mais? O que falta acontecer?

Tipo, foi muito maneiro e romântico, mas já acabou, segue em frente povo.

\- Ele vai contar sobre os frios agora. - Jacob sussurrou e assenti.

 **Agora sim, essa parte muiiiittoo me interessa...**


	92. Chapter 92

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **92.**

Dessa vez, quem jogou a paradinha no fogo o fazendo aumentar foi um dos velhinhos de trança, não faço a menor ideia de quem fosse.

\- Esse é outro dos anciões, Quil Ateara.

\- Hmmm...

Murmurei, só pra não parecer idiota, tava entendendo nada.

Mas queria ouvir a história dos vampiros.

 _\- "Essa foi à história dos espíritos guerreiros", o Velho Quil começou num voz de tenor. "Essa é a história do sacrifício da terceira esposa." "Muitos anos depois de Taha Aki ter desistido de seu espírito lobo, quando ele já era um homem velho, um problema começou ao norte, com os Makah. Várias mulheres jovens da tribo deles haviam desaparecido, e eles colocaram a culpa nos lobos das redondezas, a quem eles temiam e desconfiavam. Os homens-lobos ainda podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros, enquanto em sua forma de lobo, assim como os seus ancestrais haviam feito enquanto estavam na forma de espíritos. Eles sabiam que nenhum em seu grupo era o culpado. Taha Aki tentou pacificar o chefe de Makah, mas havia medo demais. Taha Aki não queria ter uma guerra em suas mãos. Ele já não era um guerreiro pra liderar o seu povo. Ele encarregou ao seu filho lobo mais velho, Taha Wi, de encontrar o verdadeiro culpado antes que as hostilidades começassem."Taha Wi liderou os outro cinco lobos em seu bando em uma procura pelas montanhas, procurando por alguma evidência sobre o desaparecimento das Makah. "Eles se depararam com uma coisa que eles nunca haviam visto antes, um cheiro doce, estranho na floresta que queimava os seus narizes a ponto de doer." "Eles não sabiam que criatura podia ter deixado aquele cheiro, mas eles o seguiram". O Velho Quil continuou. A sua voz tremendo não era tão majestosa como a de Billy, mas havia um estranho tom de urgência penetrante nela. "Eles acharam traços fracos de cheiro humano, e de sangue humano, pela trilha". Eles estavam certos de que aquele era o inimigo que eles estavam procurando._

\- Uh, agora a coisa fica boa, hein? - dei uma cotovelada em Jacob que riu.

\- Sim, você vai adorar essa parte.

Legal, parece até que estou no cinema, ou vendo Netflix.

 **Tão emocionante!**


	93. Chapter 93

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **93.**

 _"A jornada deles os levou pra tão longe ao norte que Taha Wi mandou metade do bando, os mais novos, de volta pra o porto pra avisar Taha Aki. "Taha Wi e os seus dois irmãos não retornaram". "Os irmãos mais novos procuraram pelos seus ancestrais, mas só encontraram silêncio". Taha Aki lamentou por seus filhos. Ele desejava vingar a morte dos filhos, mas ele já era velho." "Eles foi ao chefe de Makah ainda com as roupas da manhã e contou o que havia acontecido. O chefe de Makah acreditou em seu pesar, e as tensões acabaram entre as tribos. "Um ano depois, duas donzelas de Makah desapareceram de suas casas na mesma noite". Os Makah chamaram os lobos Quileute imediatamente, que encontraram o mesmo fedor doce em todo lugar no vilarejo dos Makah. Os lobos foram caçar de novo. "Apenas um retornou". Ele era Yaha Uta, o filho mais velho da terceira esposa de Taha Aki, e o mais novo no bando. Ele trouxe algo consigo que nunca havia sido visto antes pelos Quileute, um cadáver estranho, frio de pedra, que ele carregava aos pedaços. Todos aqueles que tinham o sangue de Taha Aki, até mesmo aqueles que não eram lobos, podiam sentir o cheiro forte da criatura morta. aquele era o inimigo dos Makah. "Yaha Uta descreveu o que havia acontecido: ...ele e os seus irmãos haviam encontrado a criatura, que se parecia com um homem, mas era duro como uma pedra de granito, com duas filhas de Makah. Uma garota já estava morta, branca e sem sangue no chão. A outra estava nos braços da criatura, a boca dele em seu pescoço. Ela podia estar viva quando eles chegaram à cena odiosa, mas a criatura rapidamente quebrou seu pescoço e jogou seu corpo sem vida no chão enquanto eles se aproximavam. Seus lábios brancos estavam cobertos com o sangue dela e seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos._

Com certeza aquele sem noção era parente de Aro.

Matar a pobre menina, muita maldade no coração.

Aquele ali nem devia ter um.

De novo, ótima piada, queria que Emmett e Jasper estivessem aqui, com certeza, eles adorariam estar aqui.

 **Principalmente pelas minhas piadas.**


	94. Chapter 94

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **94.**

 _"Yaha Uta descreveu a força feroz e a velocidade da criatura. Um de seus irmãos rapidamente se tornou uma vítima quando subestimou aquela força. A criatura o partiu como se fosse um boneco. Yaha Uta e seus irmãos foram mais cautelosos. Eles trabalharam juntos, chegando à criatura pelos seus lados, manobrando-a. Eles tiveram que atingir o limite de sua força e de sua velocidade de lobo, coisa que eles jamais haviam testado antes. A criatura era dura como pedra e fria como gelo. Eles descobriram que seus dentes podiam machucá-lo. Eles começaram a rasgar a criatura em pequenos pedaços enquanto lutavam com ela. "Mas a criatura aprendeu com velocidade e logo estava compatível com as manobras deles". Ele pôs as mãos no irmão de Yaha Uta. Yaha Uta encontrou uma abertura em seu pescoço, e atacou. Os dentes dele arrancaram a cabeça da criatura, mas as mãos continuaram apertando o seu irmão. "Yaha Uta rasgou a criatura em pedaços irreconhecíveis, rasgando os pedaços numa tentativa desesperada de salvar o seu irmão". Ele estava atrasado, mas, no final, a criatura foi destruída. "Ou assim eles pensaram". Yaha Uta espalhou os pedaços para os anciões examinarem. Uma mão destroçada estava ao lado de um pedaço do braço de granito da criatura. Dois pedaços se tocaram quando os anciões os uniram com pontos, e a mão foi em direção ao braço, tentando se unir novamente. "Aterrorizados, os anciões tocaram fogo no que restou". Uma grande nuvem de fumaça forte, vil, poluiu o ar. Quando já não havia nada além das cinzas, eles separaram as cinzas em pequenos sacos e os arremessou a grandes espaços uns dos outros. Uns no oceano, alguns na floresta, alguns nas cavernas dos penhascos. Taha Aki usava um dos saquinhos em seu pescoço, pra que ele pudesse ser avisado se um dia a criatura tentasse se juntar de novo"._

O Velho Quil pausou e olhou pra Billy. Billy puxou uma fita de couro de seu pescoço. Preso na ponta havia um velho saquinho, escurecido pelo tempo. Algumas pessoas ofegaram. Eu posso ter sido uma delas.

Ok, eu com certeza fui uma delas.

 _\- "Eles o chamaram de O Frio, O Bebedor de Sangue, e viviam com medo de que ele não estivesse sozinho. Eles só tinham mais um lobo protetor, o jovem Yaha Uta. "Eles não tiveram que esperar muito". A criatura tinha uma parceira, outra bebedora de sangue, que veio até os Quileutes em busca de vingança"._

Eita que agora a coisa ficou feia.

Ela vai matar a tribo toda, tadinhos...

Era tão difícil decidir pra que lado torcer.

Tipo, eu sou amigo dos lobos, mas namoro uma vampira gostosa.

 **Era um dilema terrível...**


	95. Chapter 95

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **95.**

 _As histórias dizem que A Mulher Fria era a coisa mais linda que os olhos humanos já haviam visto. "Ela parecia com a deusa do alvorecer quando entrou na vila naquela manhã; o sol estava brilhando pelo menos dessa vez, e ele cintilava na pele branca dela e iluminava o seu cabelo loiro que chegava aos joelhos." "O rosto dela era mágico em sua beleza, os olhos eram pretos em seu rosto. Alguns caíram de joelhos pra adorá-la. "Ela perguntou alguma coisa em uma voz alta, penetrante, em uma linguagem que ninguém jamais ouvira". As pessoas ficaram abobalhadas, sem saber o que dizer. Não havia ninguém com o sangue de Taha Aki entre as testemunhas a não ser um garotinho. Ele se apertou a sua mãe e gritou que o cheiro estava machucando o nariz dele. Um dos anciões, que estava a caminho do conselho, ouviu o garoto e se deu conta do que havia chegado pra eles. Ele gritou pra que as pessoas corressem. Ela o matou primeiro. "Havia vinte testemunhas da chegada da Mulher Fria". Dois sobreviveram, apenas porque ela ficou distraída com o sangue, e parou pra saciar a sua sede. Eles correram pra Taha Aki, que estava no conselho, com os outros anciões, os seus filhos e a sua terceira esposa. "Yaha Uta se transformou em seu espírito lobo assim que ele ouviu as notícias. Ele foi sozinho combater a bebedora de sangue. Taha Aki, e a sua terceira esposa, seus anciões o seguiram. "No início eles não conseguiram encontrar a criatura, só as evidências de seu ataque. Corpos estavam quebrados, alguns completamente sem sangue, espalhados pela estrada por onde ela havia aparecido. Aí eles ouviram os gritos e correram para o porto. "Vários Quileute haviam corrido para os navios para se refugiarem". Ela nadou atrás deles como um tubarão e quebrou o casco do navio deles com sua incrível força. Quando o navio afundou, ela agarrou aqueles que tentaram fugir a nado, e os quebrou também. "Ela viu o grande lobo na costa, e esqueceu-se dos nadadores flutuando". Ela nadou tão rápido que se transformou num vulto, pingando e gloriosa, ela veio ficar de pé na frente de Yaha Uta. Ela apontou para ele uma vez com seu dedo branco e fez outra pergunta incompreensível. Yaha Uta esperou. "Foi uma luta apertada". Ela não era tão boa lutadora quanto o seu parceiro havia sido. Mas Yaha Uta estava sozinho, não havia ninguém pra distraí-la da fúria com ele. "Quando Yaha Uta perdeu, Taha Aki gritou em desafio". Ele tropeçou para frente e se transformou em um lobo ancião, com pelos brancos. O lobo era velho, mas aquele era o Espírito Homem de Taha Aki, a sua raiva o tornou forte. A luta recomeçou. "A terceira esposa de Taha Aki havia acabado de ver o seu filho morrer diante de seus olhos". Agora o seu marido lutava, e ela não tinha esperanças de que ele pudesse vencer. Ela havia ouvido cada palavra que a vítima havia dito no conselho. Ela havia ouvido a história da primeira vitória de Yaha Uta, e ela sabia que a distração de seus irmãos havia o salvado. "A terceira espoa pegou uma faca do cinto de um dos filhos que estava ao seu lado". Eles eram todos filhos jovens, ainda não eram homens, e ela sabia que eles morreriam quando o seu marido falhasse._

 _"A terceira esposa correu em direção à Mulher Fria com a adaga erguida". A Mulher Fria apenas sorriu cínica, um pouco distraída de sua luta com o lobo velho. Ela não tinha medo de uma mulher humana fraca e nem da faca que não lhe causaria arranhão algum em sua pele, ela estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia em Taha Aki._

\- Aí meu Deus alguém salva o Taha Aki. - guinchei e Jacob me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e me sentei.

Nem percebi que tinha levantado.

Então vou ficar do lado dos lobos, mas só dessa vez.

Vampiros Mandam!

 **Pronto, voltemos à história.**


	96. Chapter 96

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **96.**

 _"E aí, a terceira esposa fez algo que A Mulher Fria não estava esperando. Ela caiu de joelhos aos pés da bebedora de sangue e enfiou a faca em seu próprio coração. "O sangue escorreu pelos dedos da terceira esposa e espirrou na Mulher Fria". A bebedora de sangue não pôde resistir a luxuria do sangue fresco que estava deixando o corpo da terceira esposa. Instintivamente, ela se virou para a mulher que estava morrendo, por um segundo inteiramente, consumido o sangue. "Os dentes de Taha Aki se fecharam no pescoço dela"._

Aff! Que mulher burra... Por que não cortou só a mão ou furou o dedo?

Precisava desse exagero todo.

Aquilo que era ser dramática, hein?

Os lobos com certeza tinham uma veia dramática tensa, viu!

 _"Aquele não foi o fim da batalha, mas agora, Taha Aki não estava mais sozinho. Vendo a mãe deles morrer, dois filhos mais novos sentiram tanta raiva que se lançaram para frente como seus espíritos lobos, apesar de ainda não serem homens. Com o seu pai, eles exterminaram a criatura. "Taha Aki nunca se reuniu à tribo". Ele nunca se transformou em homem de novo." "Ele deitou por um dia ao lado do corpo da terceira esposa, rosnando toda vez que alguém tentava encostar-se a ela, e aí ele foi para a floresta e nunca mais retornou. "Desde então, problemas com os frios eram raros e aconteciam de vez em quando". Os filhos de Taha Aki guardavam a tribo até que seus filhos fossem velhos o suficiente pra ficarem em seu lugar. Nunca houve mais de três lobos de cada vez. Era o suficiente. Ocasionalmente um bebedor de sangue aparecia por aquelas terras, mas eles eram pegos de surpresa, sem esperar os lobos. De vez em quando um lobo morria, mas eles nunca foram dizimados de novo, como da primeira vez. Eles haviam aprendido como lutar com os frios e eles passaram o conhecimento de lobo pra lobo, de mente de lobo pra mente de lobo, de espírito pra espírito, de pai pra filho. "O tempo passou, e os descendentes de Taha Aki já não se transformavam mais em lobos quando atingiam a idade adulta". Só muito raramente, se um frio estivesse por perto, os lobos retornavam e o bando continuava pequeno._

\- Gostei! Muito boa a história. Posso comer os _marshmallows_ agora?

\- Não acabou ainda. - Jacob murmurou e gemi.

Caralho de história grande, nunca acaba.

 **Mas estava boa, aquilo eu tinha que admitir.**


	97. Chapter 97

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **97.**

\- _"Um grupo maior chegou, e os próprios bisavôs se prepararam pra lutar contra eles". Mas o líder falou com Ephraim Black como se fosse um homem, e prometeu não machucar os Quileutes. Os seus estranhos olhos amarelos davam alguma espécie de prova do que ele dizia a verdade sobre eles não serem iguais aos outros bebedores de sangue. Os lobos estavam em menor número, não havia necessidade dos frios pedirem um acordo sendo que eles poderiam ter vencido a batalha. Ephraim aceitou. "Eles cumpriram com a sua parte, apesar de que a presença deles tendia a puxar outros."  
"E o número deles forçou o bando a atingir um número que a tribo nunca havia visto". O v_elho Quil disse, e por um momento em seus olhos pretos, afundados nas rugas e na pele dobrada ao redor deles, pareceram parar em mim. _"Exceto, é claro, no tempo de Taha Aki", ele_ disse, e então suspirou. _"E então os filhos da nossa tribo carregam novamente o fardo e dividem o sacrifício que seus pais suportaram antes deles"._

\- E ai?

\- Agora acabou.

\- Muito legal! - comecei a bater palmas, mas vi que era só eu e parei ficando vermelho.

Cara...

\- Espera, aqueles vampiros eram os Cullen?

\- Sim.

\- Uhuhu a minha família. - ergui os braços, mas abaixei quando vários me olharam feio.

O quê? Eles eram mesmo! E seria bom que aqueles lobos se acostumassem.

 **Sou do time dos vampiros!**


	98. Chapter 98

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **98.**

Agora que a história acabou e tá tudo lindo, eu quero os meus _marshmallows._

Eu vim pra uma fogueira, aguentei uma história gigante, muito boa, mas gigante e mereço comer uns _marshmallows!_

Levantei-me indo até o cara que segurava o pacote e até comia uns.

Que mancada, por que ele podia comer?

Só porque ele não colocou no fogo mágico e especial?

Aff!

\- Com licença, mas isso é meu. - ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Não vejo o seu nome nele, garoto vampiro.

\- Eu tô na primeira série pra ficar colocando o meu nome nas coisas? Se liga cara, e me dar os meus _marshmallows._

\- Não!

\- Paul pare de ser um idiota, e dê pro Edward.

\- Os _marshmallows_ , num quero mais nada seu. - me apressei em dizer, eu vou lá saber quantos lobos gays têm nessa cidade.

Ele torceu o nariz, e empurrou o saco pra mim, quase me derrubando.

\- Pode ficar, como se eu quisesse algo seu!

Idiota!

Feliz da vida, já estava indo pro fogo assar os _marshmallows,_ mas Jacob me arrastou para longe, e vi que íamos pro seu carro.

\- Já vamos? Mas eu nem assei um _marshmallow_ ainda.

\- Melhor irmos antes que você arrume confusão.

Aff! Como se eu arrumasse as confusões, elas era que me achavam!

Então meio chateado porque nem comi, fui para o carro de Jacob.

\- Então o que achou das histórias?

\- Foram maneiras, meio dramáticas, porém muito boas.

\- Que bom que gostou, agora pode entender um pouco mais dos lobos.

\- Com certeza, eu posso.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e fiz o mesmo.

Sabia que os lobos vieram de espíritos, que eles eram sem vergonhas, já que tinham um monte de esposa, e claro, que eram dramáticos pra porra!

 **Ainda bem que os vampiros não eram assim...**


	99. Chapter 99

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **99.**

Assim que atravessamos a fronteira, fiquei todo feliz ao ver o carro de Bella.

\- Pare! - gritei e Jacob freou.

\- O que foi?

\- É Bella...

Ele olhou para o carro com desgosto, eu me voltei para ele.

\- Foi maneiro hoje Jacob, valeu por me convidar.

\- Sempre.

\- Certo, tenho que ir.

\- Ok.

Saí do carro rapidamente, antes que ele tivesse grandes ideias e tomasse algumas iniciativas que colocariam nosa amizade em risco para sempre.

\- Tchau amigo, irmão, colega, camarada, parceiro, brow, mano, e... huh... amigo?

\- Eu já entendi Edward, tchau!

Ele resmungou e assim que saí do carro, ele partiu.

Dei de ombros e fui até o carro de Bella.

\- Olá gato! Quer uma carona? - ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

\- Depende...

\- Do quê?

\- Das suas intenções...

\- São as mais pervertidas e safadas possíveis.

\- Então com certeza, eu aceito.

Ela riu e abriu a porta, assim que entrei Bella olhou para o meu saco de _marshmallows,_ e sorri.

\- Quer um?

\- Não, obrigada... Então se divertiu?

\- Foi legal, principalmente as histórias. Infelizmente não consegui comer nenhum _marshmallow._

Ela olhou mais uma vez pro saco e riu.

\- Entendo...

Reparei que não estávamos indo para a minha casa.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

\- Vamos transar na floresta?

\- Não.

\- Então não é uma boa surpresa.

Ela riu e dirigiu mais um pouco, quando parou o carro, saiu e a segui meio cauteloso, e quando paramos, só amava a minha vampira mais e mais.

Meio embrenhado na mata, estava Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice em volta de uma fogueira com um saco enorme de _marshmallows_ e alguns já até espetado no graveto.

 **Sério, melhor namorada do mundo!**


	100. Chapter 100

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **100.**

\- Caras!

\- Cara! - Jasper e Emmett falaram de volta e sentei ao lado deles.

Bella veio em sua velocidade vampira e se sentou em meu colo, abracei-me a sua cintura com um braço e já peguei um marshmallow que Emmett me ofereceu.

\- Vocês são os melhores. Como sabiam?

\- Alice teve uma visão de você colocando fogo na casa de seu pai, só pra assar essas coisas. - as minhas bochechas esquentaram.

\- Eu iria fazer isso?

\- Sim, parece que você iria tentar usar o fogão, o marshmallow queimou e virou uma confusão. - Alice falou sorrindo e grunhi.

\- Eita! Tudo culpa de Jacob... Bella sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Fora o seu probleminha com o marshmallow, você se divertiu?

\- Sim, eles contaram as histórias dos lobos e dos frios, isso é dos vampiros. Foi maneiro!

\- Conta pra gente. - pediu Emmett, eu assenti. Enfiei mais alguns marshmallow na boca, em seguida passei a contar a história. Claro que eu dei uma resumida boa, porque ninguém merece ouvir aquela história gigante de novo.

\- Então, tinha os homens espíritos que protegiam a tribo, aí teve um cara lá, eu esqueci o nome dele, que invejava o chefe da tribo, também esqueci o nome dele... Aí ele roubou o corpo do chefe. Então o chefe na pior, tipo, na pior mesmo, fez amizade com um lobo e juntos eles foram à tribo, daí o cara mal matou um outro cara lá, que também esqueci o nome, e na revolta, o chefe entrou no lobo e ouve uma metamorfose louca lá, e o chefe virou o primeiro lobo, daí ele matou o cara mau, e voltou a mandar na geral.

\- Nossa!

\- Tem certeza que a história é assim? - perguntou Rosalie e sorri.

Era tão bom a ver interagindo com a gente, pobrezinha...

\- Basicamente.

\- E sobre os vampiros?

 **Ah, aquela parte foi tensa... Espero contar direito.**

* * *

 **N/B - Esse cara sabe mesmo contar uma história com riqueza de detalhes... ( oi?!) TUCA**


	101. Chapter 101

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **101.**

\- Então, o chefe lá, que agora era lobo, tava mandando de boa, tendo filho, tenho esposas, tava na terceira já, porque ele não envelhecia, mas a terceira esposa era a alma gêmea dele, então ele parou de ser lobo pra envelhecer com ela.

\- Oh, que romântico! - murmurou Emmett e assenti.

\- E não é?

\- As esposas, ele as tinha ao mesmo tempo? - perguntou Jasper, confuso.

\- Acho que não, devia esperar uma morrer, ou ficar véia e acabada, aí sim, ele pegava outra.

\- Faz sentido...

\- Né? Então, o chefe tava lá de boa, aí os filhos dele, que também não me lembro dos nomes, agora eram lobos e protegiam a tribo. Uma menina da tribo vizinha foi sequestrada, aí os lobos foram farejar pra achar ela, acabaram achando o frio, sabe o vampiro... Mô dumal! Ele matou as meninas da tribo só por crueldade, nem tinha terminado de comer.

\- Meninas?! Não era só uma?

Parei pra pensar.

\- Ah é que roubou uma, aí depois roubou mais duas.

Todos assentiram e comi mais uns _marshmallow_ antes de continuar.

\- Então, os lobos mataram o vampiro, colocaram fogo nele, levaram os restos pra tribo e contaram tudo pro chefe lá. Daí, eles achavam que tinham acabado e estavam vivendo a vida de boa, quando veio à namorada do vampiro, ela já chegou matando geral... Matou uns dois filhos do chefe, então ele acabou virando lobo e os dois lutaram. Ele estava quase morrendo, quando a terceira esposa pegou uma faca e foi até onde estava a tal vampira e se esfaqueou.

\- Que mulher retardada! - reclamou Alice.

\- Pensei o mesmo, que drama todo é esse?

\- Aí o que aconteceu? - perguntou Jasper.

\- Enfim, aí ela se matou, o sangue distraiu a vampira e o chefe matou a vampira. Daí ele ficou na mô depressão, porque a mulher morreu, aí resolveu ser lobo sempre e abandonou a tribo.

\- Nossa!

\- Pois é... Aí depois eles contaram sobre a primeira vez que vocês vieram à Forks.

\- Bons tempos... - assenti comendo mais.

\- Gostei da história, mas você não se lembra do nome de ninguém?

\- Mulher, a história era enorme, quando eu tava começando a decorar, vinha mais história.

Bella riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

 **Com certeza, pensando que eu estava exagerando, ela devia saber já que eu nunca exagero!**


	102. Chapter 102

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **102.**

Depois que eu comi o saco todo sozinho, Bella decidiu que era hora de irmos.

Estava tão bom, mas a minha vampira tinha razão, eu precisava dormir.

Ser humano era tão chato, às vezes.

Bem, nem sempre, ou eu não poderia comer aqueles _marshmallows_ deliciosos.

Mas fora isso, ser humano era uma porcaria.

Despedi-me do pessoal, agradeci pela noite e fomos embora.

Já no carro, Bella sorriu para mim e sorri de volta.

\- Então, o que achou das histórias?

\- Foram maneiras.

\- Mas isso não faz você pensar que não será uma boa ideia ser um vampiro?

\- Aff! Nada a ver Bella... Isso só me faz mais ainda querer fazer parte desse mundo místico.

\- Ah é?

\- Claro! Um dia, todos se reunirão a fogueira para contar histórias sobre Edward e Bella, casal mais foda que já existiu. - ela riu.

\- Você é doido.

\- Só comentando...

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, ela me deixou, prometendo voltar em breve e fui para dentro.

Ouvi o som da TV ligada e para a minha surpresa, pai estava deitado em sua poltrona dormindo. Fui até ele e o cutuquei.

\- Pai?

Ele resmungou e roncou.

\- Pai, acorda! - o chacoalhei mais forte, o que o fez acordar e olhar confuso por um momento, quando estava mais acordado, se acomodou melhor na cadeira.

\- Chegou só agora?

\- Sim.

\- E huh, estava com Jacob esse tempo todo?

\- Não com Bella mesmo.

\- Graças a Deus!

 **O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?**

* * *

 **N/B** – Santa ingenuidade BATMA!

 **TUCA**


	103. Chapter 103

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **103.**

Resolvi nem falar nada, já havia mesmo provado que eu era muito macho, enquanto fudia a minha namorada enlouquecidamente.

O que mais o homem queria de mim?

Depois de ajudar o pai a desligar tudo, fomos pra cama.

Entrei no quarto e Bella ainda não tinha voltado.

Entao resolvi tomar um banho rapidinho pra tirar o cheiro das fogueiras.

Já deitadinho na cama, agarrei o meu celular e sorri ao ver os meus amigos no _whats._

 **Vampiros Fodões.**

 **Marcus Volturi** : Ele não está acordado.

 **Caius Volturi:** Como você sabe? Ele pode estar.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Na América já é depois da meia noite.

 **Caius Volturi:** Mas ele namora uma vampira. Ele pode estar se adaptando aos horários dela.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Mas ele ainda é humano, faz mal para ele ficar acordado até tão tarde.

 **Caius Volturi:** Mas...

 **Edward Swan** : Caras! \o/

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward :D ! Eu disse que ele estava acordado!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Agora ele vai se achar, só porque adivinhou que você estava acordado.

 **Caius Volturi:** Posso fazer nada se você estava errado, e **EU** certo!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Seu mala!

 **Edward Swan:** Caras não briguem! Como estão?

 **Caius Volturi:** Estamos bem.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Fale por você, eu estou um caco.

 **Caius Volturi** : Você sempre está um caco...

 **Eles voltaram a discutir e tive que rir.**

 **Eles eram os melhores!**


	104. Chapter 104

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **104.**

Achando que essa discussão deles não iria acabar nunca, resolvi me despedir.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Edward Swan:** Caras, eu vou dormir. Assim vocês continuam essa parada aí de vocês.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não, não vá, perdoe-nos Edward. É que ficamos juntos praticamente o dia todo.

 **Caius Volturi:** Sim, e Aro não ajuda com a sua cara azeda.

 **Marcus Volturi:** kkkk ele tem mesmo uma cara azeda.

 **Edward Swan:** Vocês estão conversando com ele no meio de novo?

 **Caius Volturi:** Sim, ele não percebe que não é querido e fica ali se achando o rei.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Uma porcaria de rei. Quer saber, ninguém gosta dele.

 **Edward Swan:** Nem a mulher dele?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Ela é quem menos gosta, eu tenho o poder de ver os laços sabe? A conexão de um casal ou de um grupo... E os daqui, em sua maioria são forçados.

 **Caius Volturi:** Cara, nem precisa de poder pra ver que a Suplicia só tá com Aro por falta de opção.

 **Marcus Volturi** : kkkk verdade, eu acho que eu nunca os vi trocando um beijo.

 **Caius Volturi:** Ainda bem, seria meio estranho.

 **Edward Swan** : Caras, vocês são os piores kkkkkk. Mas me contem mais podres.

 **Hey, não era todos os dias que você tinha a chance de aprender os pobres da realeza, melhor eu aproveitar...**


	105. Chapter 105

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **105.**

E pode acreditar que eles falaram sobre tudo, no final da noite, eu iria ficar traumatizado.

 **Vampiros Fodões**

 **Caius Volturi:** Hmmm me deixa pensar... Ah, Jane tem uma paixão secreta por Aro... Ah e por você também.

 **Edward Swan** : Eu? Credo, ela não tem 10 anos ou coisa assim?

 **Marcus Volturi:** kkkkkkkk, acho que ela tem uns 14, é difícil dizer. Aro só a transformou porque ela já estava revelando os seus poderes ainda como uma humana.

 **Caius Volturi:** Assim como Alec, outro pervertido, que também tem uma paixão secreta por Aro e por você.

 **Edward Swan:** Eu de novo? O que há de errado com esses homens e um tesão encubado em mim? Maldito charme dos Swan!

 **Caius Volturi** : kkkkk, pobre Edward.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Pobre mesmo, pois Felix também tem um tesão em você.

 **Edward Swan:** Que inferno! É vampiro, é lobo, até agora não teve humano, graças a Deus, porque oh vida difícil essa minha hein?!

 **Caius Volturi:** Lobos? Tem um animal apaixonado por você?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Credo!

 **Edward Swan:** Que nojo, eu quis dizer, um lobo, tipo lobisomem.

 **Caius Volturi:** Tem Lobisomens aí?

 **Edward Swan:** Mais ou menos, os lobos não precisam de lua cheia, eles são meio guerreiros espíritos.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você me perdeu agora...

 **Caius Volturi:** São lobisomens ou não?

 **Edward Swan:** Como vou explicar... Ah vou contar à história que ouvi hoje...

Tomara que essa história não seja segredo, porque já contei pra um monte de gente.

 **Mas só para mais duas, não iria incomodar ninguém, eu espero...**


	106. Chapter 106

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **106.**

Então passei a contar, resumidamente a história dos lobos, senti Bella se deitando ao meu lado e beijando a minha bochecha, enquanto eu digitava.

\- Você demorou hoje.

\- Carlisle estava nos dando um resumo de como estão às coisas em Seattle.

\- Mais tranquilas?

\- Não, na mesma... O que está fazendo?

\- Contando pro Caius e o Marcus a história dos lobos. - Bella riu.

\- Não acha que os lobos pode se chatear, já que você está contando a história deles, pra um monte de vampiros? - parei de digitar e a encarei preocupado.

\- Você acha?

\- É possível...

Pensei por um momento.

Se eles não quisessem que os vampiros soubessem, não teriam me contado, porque era óbvio que eu iria contar pra geral.

\- Não, com certeza eles não se importam!

Voltei a digitar e enviei.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Caius Volturi:** Ah ainda bem que não são lobisomens, se não teríamos que matá-los.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Muito interessante essa história desses lobos.

 **Edward Swan** : Também achei... Mas por que se eles fossem lobisomens, teria que matá-los?

 **Caius Volturi** : Por que Lobisomens são instáveis, e sem controle algum.

 **Marcus Volturi:** E Caius morre de medo deles.

 **Caius Volturi:** Eu não tenho medo, só não gosto deles.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Medrosoooo.

 **Caius Volturi:** EU não tenho medo, porra!

 **Edward Swan** : Enfim, são lobos e não lobisomens, não precisão brigar.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Edward está certo, e já passou de sua hora de dormir.

 **Caius Volturi:** Minha?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não, do Edward, você não dorme idiota.

 **Caius Volturi:** Que seja, mas ele tem razão, você tem que descansar Edward.

 **Edward** **Swan:** Ok, Ok eu estou indo. Falamo-nos depois caras.

 **Caius Volturi:** Boa noite, Edward!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Durma bem rapaz!

 **Edward Swan:** Tchau caras, nos falamos depois.

Desliguei o celular e olhei para Bella que estava quietinha ao meu lado.

\- Pronto, terminei.

\- Como estão os seus amigos?

\- Bem, ainda irritando Aro. - ela riu.

\- Bom...

Aquela era a minha garota, gostava de ver a desgraça dos outros tanto quanto eu.

 **Ainda mais quando se tratava de um vampiro que não gostava de mim.**

* * *

 **N/A: Passando aki só pra dedicar o cap pra perva** Ana Raposo

Parabéns Pervaaa

Edward manda um beijo, mas na bochecha pq ele é um homem comprometido u.u


	107. Chapter 107

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **107.**

Nos dias seguintes voltamos a nossa rotina normal.

Passar um tempo com os lobos.

Um tempo com os vampiros.

Ser vigiado constantemente.

Falar com os meus amigos Volturi.

Enfim, estava tudo indo muito bem.

Ah, e a Escola estava pra acabar.

Estava muito animado, claro que porque eu iria me formar, mas também porque eu iria finalmente ser um vampiro.

Isso!

Alice também estava planejando uma festa de formatura, estava convidando a Escola toda, iria ser radical. Bem, tão radical quanto possível em Forks, né?

Enfim, as coisas estavam indo bem, tudo como o planejado.

E hoje seria dia de ficar com os lobos porque Bella precisava caçar.

Passei a ponta do dedo sob os seus olhos.

\- Não deve demorar tanto a caçar.

\- Eu sei, mas queria ficar com você.

\- Bella, os lobos são inofensivos.

\- Tudo bem... - a abracei beijando a sua testa e ela me abraçou de volta, se enterrando em meu peito.

Estávamos assim há alguns minutos quando ouvimos o barulho de um carro, ambos suspiramos ao ver Jacob se aproximando.

Estávamos na fronteira, o esperando.

Quando o carro parou e Jacob olhou pra fora, acenei pra ele e me voltei para Bella.

\- Te amo e se cuida.

\- Também te amo e... - ela franziu o cenho, em seguida riu.

\- O quê?

\- Tome cuidado com os penhascos.

\- Hein?

Sem entender nada, fui abraçado por Bella, que me distraiu completamente.

E já fui aproveitar pra deixar pra Jacob ver que eu era muito macho.

Então beijei A minha vampira com vontade, com direito a apertada na bunda e a prensar contra o carro.

Quando nos afastamos, ela me deu um sorriso bobo e dei mais um beijinho nela.

\- Te amo.

\- Ok. - suspirou e sorri indo para o carro de Jacob.

 **Nada melhor do que deixar a sua mulher saber que você era o CARA**...


	108. Chapter 108

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **108.**

Ao entrar no carro todo feliz da vida, Jacob resmungou um _oi,_ mas nem liguei.

Estava muito feliz, depois de deixar a minha vampira até zonza.

Jacob dirigiu em silêncio por um tempo, e vi que passou direto de sua casa.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Quero te mostrar um lugar legal.

\- Nenhum penhasco, né?

\- Não, nada de penhasco.

\- Ainda bem, da última vez não foi muito legal.

\- Nem me diga... Então gostou das lendas?

\- Sim, muito maneiras.

\- Está mais fã dos lobos, agora?

\- Não...

\- Mas disse que são maneiras.

\- E são, fiquei fã do chefe da tribo lá, o... Eu esqueci o nome dele, porém ele foi foda! Mas ainda assim, os lobos são meio dramáticos.

\- Como assim dramáticos?

\- A terceira esposa se esfaqueou...

\- Bem, foi pra chamar a atenção da sanguessuga.

\- Sim, mas um cortezinho na mão já resolvia.

\- Hmmm, nunca pensei nisso.

\- E o chefe lá da tribo, virou lobo e abandonou o povo dele.

\- Ele estava muito triste.

\- Mas ele tinha filhos lá, ele abandonou todos.

\- Então se a sua sanguessuga morresse, você não iria querer morrer também?

Eita! Aquela era uma pergunta difícil.

Tipo, eu era louco por aquela mulher.

Mas eu morreria por ela?

...

É claro que sim...

 **Cara, o que eu não faria por ela? Bella tem muita sorte...**


	109. Chapter 109

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **109.**

\- Sim, eu morreria por ela, mas não se tivéssemos filhos... Pois daí, eu iria cuidar deles e sempre os lembrar como a mãe deles foi incrível.

\- Sabe que vampiros não podem ter filhos, né?

\- Tem problema não, a gente adota!

Ele só me olhou confuso, voltou a olhar para a estrada.

\- Então, quando é a sua formatura?

\- Em algumas semanas. Ah, Alice vai dar uma festa, se quiser ir...

\- Onde vai ser?

\- Na casa dela, ué!

\- Não podemos ir ao covil dos sanguessugas.

\- Você quem sabe...

\- E fui convidado?

\- Eu tô te convidando. Alice vive dizendo que a festa é minha mesmo.

\- Eu não posso Edward.

\- Que seja. Só não diga que eu não te convidei.

Olhei pra fora e vi que estávamos na praia.

Era bonito ali, meio deserto... Hoje tinha até um sol fraquinho.

\- Por que viemos aqui? Já vou avisando se quiser cair no mar, caia só. Tá muito frio!

\- Não é isso, eu quero te dizer algo importante.

\- Tudo bem. - saímos do carro. Jacob começou a caminhar e o segui.

Ele me levou até uma pequena elevação, umas pedras não muito altas, mas ainda assim tínhamos uma vista da praia e era muito bonito.

Pena que não podia trazer Bella ali, o local era tão romântico... Espera...

\- Edward... - olhei nervosamente para Jacob que suspirou e pegou as minhas mãos, tentei soltá-las, mas ele apertava-as muito forte.

Não machucando, mas tipo, não largando também.

Merda!

\- Uh sim?

\- Eu te trouxe aqui porque preciso te dizer algo importante.

\- Ok.

\- Me escolha...

\- Hein?

\- Não escolha a morte, escolha a vida, me escolha, fique comigo, eu te amo.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Jacob, eu achei que tínhamos concordado com a amnésia!

Por que ele não podia colaborar?

 **Tipo, todo mundo estava colaborando. Custava ter amnésia pela nossa amizade? Custava?**


	110. Chapter 110

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **110.**

\- Mas eu não quero esquecer. Eu te amo e quero viver esse amor com você.

Ok era a hora da revelação, achei que estava meio obvio NÉ? Mas pelo jeito não estava. Então teria que cortar o mal pela raiz, e ser honesto com Jacob.

\- Jacob, olha, você é o meu melhor amigo, eu gosto muito de você, mas só como amigo.

\- Mas...

\- Não, nada de _"mas"_... ...amigos, irmãos, colegas, parceiros, brows e é só o que vamos ser.

\- Mas podemos ser ótimos juntos.

\- Não podemos não! Eu não gosto de você assim.

\- Mas...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, eu gosto de mulher.

\- Eu posso fazer tudo o que uma mulher faz.

\- Sério cara, informação demais.

\- Por que não pode me dar uma chance?

\- Não há chance de isso acontecer.

\- Me deixa provar...

\- Provar?

\- Isso, eu posso ser tão bom quanto a sua sanguessuga, até melhor.

Provar como?

Antes que eu entendesse, Jacob começou a se aproximar, e a se aproximar, e porra, ele iria me beijar.

Ai meu Deus!

Porra...

Arregalei os olhos quando vi a sua boca cada vez mais próxima da minha e no desespero, joguei a cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que ele veio com a dele pra frente, e a minha foi pra frente também, quando ele me puxou pra mais perto, e acabei batendo o meu nariz na sua cabeça dura.

\- Porra! - gritei sentindo o sangue jorrar de meu nariz e Jacob me soltou horrorizado.

\- Edward?

\- Você quebrou o meu nariz. - resmunguei com a mão nele, e o vi se encolher.

\- Eu, uh não pretendia, eu...

\- Quis abusar de mim, seu amigo da onça.

Gritei e comecei a ir embora.

Precisava dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível e ir ao médico urgente.

O meu lindo narizinho devia estar deformado.

 **Jacob estaria em sérios problemas, se Bella não me quisesse mais por causa do meu nariz deformado.**

* * *

 **N/B** – Oi?!

 **TUCA**


	111. Chapter 111

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **111.**

Já estava na estrada quando Jacob me alcançou e o ignorei.

\- Vamos Edward, entra no carro, vou te levar ao médico.

\- Quero ir ver o meu sogro.

\- Sogro?

\- O Dr. Cullen.

\- Ah, sim, eu não posso ir lá, mas te deixo em casa.

\- Pode ser... - resmunguei, porque nem fudendo que iria andar até em casa.

Sei que sou menos sedentário agora do que antes, mas ainda existe um pouco de preguiça em mim.

Caminhamos para o carro, ao entrar virei à cara para ele.

Infantil?

Sim!

Eu ligava?

Nenhum pouco!

Jacob me estendeu um lenço e o peguei bruscamente.

Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

O mínimo...

O resto da viagem foi em silêncio, e quando finalmente nós chegamos, eu entrei direto, sem nem dar _tchau._

Ao entrar pai que estava na cozinha guinchou ao ver o meu nariz.

\- Porra o que houve?

\- Não quero falar disso. - peguei o telefone e chamei Bella.

Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Edward?

\- Bella, pode vir me buscar.

\- Já estou no carro, o que houve?

\- Eu preciso que me leve pro seu pai, eu me machuquei.

\- Foda-se, caiu do penhasco de novo?

\- O quê? Não, eu, uh, - olhei pro pai que me olhava curioso e baixei a voz. - Jacob tentou fazer uma coisa horrível e no desespero eu meti o meu nariz da testa idiota e dura dele.

\- Oh, o seu nariz está bem?

\- Não, tá sangrando e doendo. - resmunguei, ouvi uma batida na porta e pai foi atender, com certeza era o destruidor de futuros, me concentrei em Bella.

\- Eu estou chegando, lave bem o nariz.

\- Ok. - murmurei meio amuado.

\- O que houve? Tá doendo muito?

\- Um pouco, mas estou mais preocupado que quando me vir com o nariz deformado, me dê o fora.

\- Edward não seja bobo. Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei, mas vamos ser honestos, eu sou lindo e se ficar deformado quem vai me querer? - Bella riu.

\- Eu, seu doido. Sempre vou te querer.

Ela era tão boa, mentindo só pra me fazer sentir melhor.

 **Jacob, seu idiota, acabou com a minha vida...**


	112. Chapter 112

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **112.**

Depois de desligar com Bella, fui até a pia da cozinha e lavei o nariz, quando parou de sangrar o senti inchado e estava dolorido. Fui até a sala e ofeguei ao ver o destruidor de narizes na sala.

\- O que ele faz aqui?

\- Uh, ele não é seu amigo? - pai estava cada vez mais confuso.

\- Não, a amizade acabou, e para sempre.

\- Mas Edward, eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção.

\- Não fale comigo, você destruiu o meu nariz.

\- Você fez isso? - pai não parecia nada feliz com Jacob, eu sorri quando o vi se contorcer sob o seu olhar.

\- Sim. Mas foi um acidente, eu só queria beijar ele.

\- Como é?

\- Viu, ele queria abusar de mim, e ainda me machucou. Vou te denunciar.

\- O quê?

\- Pai, eu quero abrir uma queixa.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Pai, ele estragou o meu lindo narizinho.

\- Não é pra tanto.

\- Quer saber? Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe, ela vai me apoiar e insistir na denúncia e...

Ouvi um barulho de carro freando com tudo, em seguida uma porta batendo.

Bella...

Corri para a porta a abrindo, ela me encarou, em seguida rosnou.

Foi sexy!

Mas eu estava com dor pra realmente apreciar.

Jacob idiota!

\- Oh amor, como está?

\- Com dor... - ela se aproximou e encostou os seus lábios frios e fez eu me sentir melhor.

Ela era tão boa pra mim...

 **Eu iria sentir falta dela, quando ela me desse um _pé,_ por causa do meu nariz deformado...**

* * *

 **N/B** – SANTO DEUS, esse cara não existe! Comments please!

 **TUCA**


	113. Chapter 113

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **113.**

\- Venha... Vamos lá a minha casa. Carlisle vai cuidar de você.

\- Ok.

Começamos a sair de casa, estávamos quase no carro, quando Jacob veio atrás.

\- Edward, espere...

\- Vai embora Jacob!

Bella se afastou de mim e foi pra cima de Jacob o empurrando.

\- Caí fora cão, fique longe dele.

\- Não pedi a sua opinião sanguessuga.

Os dois ficaram rosnando um pro outro, eu estava cansado daquela palhaçada, mas fui lá os afastar.

\- Chega! Eu estou com dor, cansado e quero a minha cama. Dá pra parar os dois?

\- Mas Edward...

\- Chega Jacob, eu disse que pra continuar a amizade, você teria que ter amnésia... Mas já que você não quis ter, a nossa amizade acabou!

\- Mas...

\- Vamos Bella! - agarrei a mão de Bella e a puxei para o Sr. Masen.

Entramos e ela dirigiu rapidamente para a sua casa.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Nunca! Na verdade, se você me ama, vai ter amnésia e fingir que esse momento nunca aconteceu.

\- Então como machucou o seu nariz?

\- Bati com a cara na parede.

\- Ok. Mas o que realmente aconteceu?

\- Jacob tentou me beijar. – sussurrei e ela grunhiu.

\- Aquele cão fez o quê?

\- Ele não conseguiu!

\- Miserável! Eu achei que ele só iria se declarar...

\- Como?

\- Quando te deixei lá, na mente dele ele planejava se declarar. – fiz uma careta.

\- E me deixou lá?

\- Eu não achei que ele fosse tão abusado.

Fiz um gesto para o meu lindo rosto deformado.

\- Isso aqui foi mais que abuso! – ela rosnou, imagino que concordando.

Ficamos em silêncio e ao chegar à sua casa, já ia sair do carro, mas ela segurou a minha mão, olhei-a e ela se aproximou e beijou o meu nariz, aliviando a dor um pouquinho.

\- Desculpe-me...

\- Tá tudo bem.

\- Não, você se machucou e perdeu o seu amigo... Nada está bem.

\- Você ainda me ama?

\- Sempre!

\- Então, está tudo bem. – ela sorriu e dessa vez beijou os meus lábios.

Ok... Parece que mesmo com o nariz deformado, eu ainda sou o cara.

 **Preocupei-me à toa!**


	114. Chapter 114

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **114.**

Saímos do carro, achando Rosalie com a cara enfiada no capô de um automóvel e Emmett ao seu lado com cara de tédio, ao que parecia, ela concertava o carro enquanto Emmett ajudava apenas lhe entregando as ferramentas.

Ao nos verem, ambos franziram as sobrancelhas.

\- Cara, o que houve?

\- Bati a cara na parede. – olhei para Bella sorrindo e ela riu.

\- Poxa Bella, eu não sabia desse seu lado violento.

\- O quê?

\- Vai-te catar Emmett! – ela resmungou enquanto ele ria.

\- Eu não entendi... – olhei entre eles e Rosalie bufou.

\- Bater a cara na parede ou na porta, é praticamente o que uma mulher abusada, falaria pra esconder a vergonha de que o seu namorado ou marido lhe bate. – olhei em choque para Bella.

\- Caralho, vão achar que você me bateu?

\- Claro que não! – ela falou ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett bufou.

\- Claro que sim!

\- Merda, eu preciso de uma nova desculpa.

\- Então o que realmente aconteceu?

\- Fui atacado por um urso.

\- Sério cara, o que aconteceu?

\- Fui assaltado.

\- Não, o que aconteceu?

\- Uma gangue barra pesada me atacou.

\- Eu já entendi, mas o que houve?

\- Caí do penhasco de novo.

\- E como machucou só o nariz? – perguntou Rosalie.

\- Obviamente na queda, eu bati o rosto na parede. – sorri e ela negou.

\- Ainda parece que a sua mulher te bateu.

Droga!

 **Isso seria mais complicado do que pensei!**


	115. Chapter 115

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **115.**

Bella agarrou a minha mão enquanto eu ainda pensava e me puxou para casa.

\- Carlisle? – ela chamou, eu sorri.

\- Já sei, uns caras barra pesada mexeram com você, e como ninguém mexe com a minha mulher, eu te defendi.

\- E apanhou?

\- Claro que não, bati em todos eles, infelizmente um deles me acertou. – falei com pesar e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Quantas caras eram?

\- 10.

\- Sério Edward?

\- Ok, 9...

\- Nossa! O que houve com o seu rosto? – o pai de Bella entrou na sala interrompendo a nossa conversa.

\- 8 caras mexeram com Bella e eu defendi a honra dela! De nada sogro!

\- Hein?

\- Nem dá atenção Carlisle! Você poderia olhar se o nariz dele está quebrado?

\- É claro.

Fomos até o sofá, ele tocou e cutucou o meu lindo narizinho deformado.

\- Hmmm, eu acredito que não esteja quebrado, só inchado. Vou passar uma pomada e lhe receitar alguns remédios para dor, ok?

\- Valeu sogrão! – ele sorriu e foi buscar as paradas.

\- Viu, vai ficar bem rapidinho.

\- Mas estou meio deformado.

\- Está nada. Tá lindo como sempre.

Ela era tão boa pra mim...

Isso que era amor, ela mente só pra me fazer feliz.

 **Tenho muita sorte!**

* * *

 **N/B** \- Muita mesmo! O que acham pervas?

 **TUCA**


	116. Chapter 116

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **116.**

\- Oh querido, o que houve? – Esme entrou na sala me olhando horrorizada e estufei o peito.

\- Mamãe, uns 7 caras, barra pesada, mexeram com Bella, mas eu defendi a honra dela, infelizmente um me acertou...

\- Oh pobrezinho! – ela se aproximou me abraçando.

Olhei para Bella arqueando uma sobrancelha e ela bufou.

\- Meu menino corajoso, está com fome?

\- Claro!

\- Vou lhe preparar um monte de guloseimas.

\- Ok.

Rapidamente ela foi pra cozinha e sorri.

\- Viu? É uma ótima ideia.

\- Ainda duvido que você desse conta de 7 caras.

\- Por quê? Acha que eu não daria conta de defender a sua honra? – perguntei indignado, ela rolou os olhos e me empurrou para que me sentasse, sentando-se em seguida em meu colo.

\- Claro que daria conta, mas 7 caras?

\- Hummm, acha que exagerei?

\- Um pouquinho.

\- Ow, olha isso! – Alice e Jasper entraram na sala e olharam pra mim.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jasper e olhei para Bella que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- 6 caras, barra pesada, mexeram com Bella e eu tive que defender a honra da minha mulher, infelizmente um deles me acertou. Bastardo! – a minha vampira riu, quando olhei para Alice e Jasper os dois estavam confusos.

\- Isso é impossível.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu teria visto.

\- E agora? – Bella disse e grunhi.

 **Merda, eu me esqueci de que a baixinha via o futuro!**


	117. Chapter 117

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **117.**

\- Ah, você não viu porque eles eram da Quileutes. – olhei triunfante para Bella, que sorriu assentindo.

Ela teria que admitir que a história fosse boa.

\- E o que Bella fazia na terra dos cães?

\- Ela não estava lá, isso foi huh, na cidade.

\- E por que eu não vi então?

\- Porque Jacob estava junto.

\- E ele não te ajudou?

\- Não, ele estava junto e deixou os caras mexerem com Bella. Cortei a amizade com ele.

Ah, agora sim. Já cobri todas as bases.

\- Então já decidiu o que aconteceu? – Emmett entrou na sala, acompanhado de Rosalie.

\- Como eu tinha te dito, 6 caras, barra pesada, mexeram com Bella, eu defendi a sua honra, infelizmente um deles me acertou, ah, e Jacob estava lá e não fez nada, então a amizade foi cortada. Já era!

\- Você brigou sozinho com 6 caras? – Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

\- Ok, 5 se te faz feliz.

\- Aqui, achei a pomada. – o sogrão voltou para a sala e a deu para Bella que passou no meu nariz.

\- Valeu sogrão, aqueles 4 caras acabaram comigo.

\- Não era 8?

\- O quê? Não, eu disse 4.

\- Sério? 4?

\- Não foi, Bella? Eu disse 4. – a olhei insistentemente e ela bufou.

\- Não me meta nas suas loucuras.

\- Bella, é assim que vai agir quando casarmos? Tem que me apoiar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na mentira ou na verdade!

\- Não me lembro dessa parte dos votos matrimoniais.

\- Sério? Todo mundo conhece essa parte.

\- Eu nunca ouvi.

\- Nem eu!

\- Nem sabia que tinha essa parte.

Todos começaram a murmurar e bufei.

 **Esse povo não sabia colaborar, às vezes, viu?**


	118. Chapter 118

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **118.**

\- Cara, conta logo a verdade. – resmungou Emmett e neguei.

\- A verdade é pesada demais.

\- Eu sei qual é a verdade. – falou Alice e arregalei os olhos.

\- Sabe?

\- É claro. Está bem óbvio, na verdade.

\- Está?

Olhei em pânico para Bella.

Eu não poderia deixar ninguém saber que quase fui beijado por um cara.

Como eu disse, a verdade era pesada demais.

\- Jacob te bateu.

\- Eu não queria, e ele me forçou...

\- O quê?

\- O quê? – falamos ao mesmo tempo, ela estreitou os olhos e eu sorri.

\- Isso! Foi exatamente isso. Eu disse os vampiros arrasam e os lobos fedem! Ele não gostou e me deu um soco. Acabou a amizade!

\- Essa é uma história que acredito. – Bella murmurou rindo.

\- Viu? Eu disse que iria pensar em algo.

\- Mas não foi você, foi Alice.

\- Isso são detalhes, eu dei veracidade à história.

\- É claro...

\- Então, não foi uma gangue, foi só Jacob? – Perguntou o sogrão e assenti.

\- Isso, exatamente assim. Aquele amigo da onça. Só não o denunciei porque o pai não quis aceitar a minha queixa.

\- Ia denunciá-lo?

\- Olha o meu lindo narizinho? Tenho sorte de Bella não ter me dado um pé na bunda, se bem que eu entenderia, já que estou praticamente deformado. Sogrão, acha que vou precisar fazer cirurgia plástica?

O sogrão me olhou com a boca aberta e depois para Bella que sorriu.

\- Ele está falando sério?

 **Claro que estou! Não era óbvio?**


	119. Chapter 119

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **119.**

\- Creio que não precisará de plástica, mas não se preocupe, quando for transformado, qualquer imperfeição que tiver desaparecerá.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Wow! Mal posso esperar para ser transformado. – de repente, Rosalie bufou e saiu da sala batendo o pé.

Olhei confuso em volta.

\- Foi algo que eu disse?

\- Mais ou menos...

\- Eu vou lá falar com ela.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia. – Bella murmurou, beijei a sua testa e a tirei do meu colo.

\- Não será nada demais... Só vou dizer a ela umas palavras de conforto e quem sabe dar um abraço.

\- Edward... – rolei os olhos.

\- Você se importa Emmett?

\- Nenhum pouco.

Dei um _joia_ pra ele e fui atrás dela, a encontrei mexendo lá no carro e suspirei.

\- Rosalie? – ela me olhou com uma careta.

\- O quê? – ela grunhiu e respirei fundo.

Seria agora o meu momento de ajudar aquela alma perturbada.

\- Sei que é difícil, mas tem que lutar contra isso, não vê quanta gente te ama, e se preocupa com você, lute, lute e saia dessa depressão mulher.

\- O quê? – ela parecia meio confusa e peguei os seus ombros a fazendo me encarar.

\- Não vai ser fácil, mas estamos aqui para você... Não desista!

\- Edward, do que diabos você está falando?

\- Da sua depressão e falta de sexo de boa qualidade.

Ouvimos um barulho de algo quebrando, mas não dei atenção.

Isso era mais importante...

...ajudar aquela alma perdida.

 **Eu deveria ser Psicólogo, sou ótimo lendo as pessoas.**


	120. Chapter 120

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **120.**

\- Edward, eu não sou depressiva e nem tenho sexo ruim. Emmett é muito bom, na verdade.

Pobrezinha, tava iludida.

\- É claro. Mas quando quiser conversar estou aqui para você. – ela assentiu e já ia embora quando ela falou.

\- Como pode querer isso?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Ser assim, ser um monstro.

\- Que monstro?

\- Vampiros... Como pode querer ser isso?

\- Para ficar com Bella para sempre.

\- Não quer envelhecer, ter filhos, ter uma vida?

\- Vou ter tudo isso com Bella.

\- Não, não vai! Nunca vai envelhecer... Nunca terá filhos, nunca... – suspirei e me aproximei dela recostando no capô.

\- Olha Rosie, a vida é imprevisível. Quem garante que eu não morreria jovem, ou que eu não pudesse ter filhos, ou a mulher humana com quem eu me casasse não pudesse? Eu não vivo em função dessas coisas, eu vivo em função da minha felicidade e a minha felicidade é Bella.

\- Que está te condenando.

\- Eu não vejo assim e não entendo o porquê de você vê.

\- Já te contaram a minha história?

\- Huh acho que não.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para longe, como se estivesse vendo além de mim, além do tempo.

Eita que iria ser uma história profunda.

 **Queria estar em volta de uma fogueira comendo um _marshmallows!_**


	121. Chapter 121

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **121.**

\- Quando eu era jovem, eu era linda, a moça mais linda de meu condado. Mas ainda solteira... Eu estava ansiosa para me casar, construir a minha própria família e ter filhos, porém os meus pais queriam que eu fizesse um excelente casamento. E assim, eu fiquei noiva de Royce King. Ele vinha de uma família importante, além de ser bonito e muito gentil. Estava imensamente feliz, finalmente iria me casar e ter a minha família, os meus filhos para amar.

Ela parecia toda sonhadora e feliz, eu sorri.

Mas o seu sorriso morreu, e já imaginei que a próxima parte da história não iria prestar.

\- Uma tarde, eu fui visitar uma das minhas colegas da antiga Escola, ela tinha casado havia pouco tempo e já tinha um bebê. Assim que o vi me apaixonei, ver o bebezinho com as bochechas gordinhas e pequenos dedinhos era tudo o que eu sempre quis. Fiquei tanto tempo brincando com o bebê que quando fui embora já estava escuro. No caminho para casa encontrei Royce. Ele estava acompanhado de alguns amigos, ele me chamou, eu pude sentir o cheiro de álcool.

\- E o que aconteceu? – murmurei já com o estomago embrulhado.

\- Ele estava além de bêbado, assim como os seus amigos e eles... ...começaram a brincar, a mexer comigo, a me tocar. Royce só ria e incentivava. Em um piscar de olhos, eles destruíram todos os meus sonhos, lógico que durou mais. Eles me machucaram, tiraram tudo de mim e me deixaram na rua.

\- Porra!

\- Sim, foi assim que Carlisle me achou. E me transformou.

Senti uma lágrima deslizando por minha bochecha, me apressei em secá-la e a puxei para um abraço.

\- Agora eu entendo...

\- De verdade?

\- Sim, a sua depressão é pior do que eu pensava, mas não se preocupe, vamos procurar um tratamento e superar juntos.

Pobrezinha, essa mulher precisava de muitos abraços para se sentir querida.

 **Sorte dela que eu sou um ótimo abraçador.**


	122. Chapter 122

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **122.**

Quando a soltei, Rosie até me deu um sorriso.

\- Vamos irmãzinha, vamos entrar. – ela piscou um pouco surpresa, mas em seguida riu.

\- Sim, vamos...

Ao entrarmos na sala, franzi as sobrancelhas ao ver Emmett caído no chão de barriga pra baixo, já Jasper, Bella e Alice sentados em cima dele.

O mais estranho era que Jasper lia um livro, Alice lixava as unhas e Bella, assim como Emmett, mexia no celular.

Hey aquele celular não era o meu?

\- O que estão fazendo? – todos me olharam arqueando uma sobrancelha e grunhi. – O quê?

\- Nada, acho melhor irmos. Você precisa descansar.

\- Mas eu nem comi as coisas que mamãe fez pra mim! – fiz um bico, Bella suspirou, saiu de cima de Emmett e me entregou o meu celular.

\- Vamos pedir pra ela embrulhar pra viagem, então. – ela agarrou a minha mão, me levando para a cozinha, eu ouvi o bufo de Emmett.

\- Vocês já podem sair de cima de mim!

Ao entrarmos na cozinha, gemi baixinho me deleitando com os cheiros maravilhosos.

\- Ow mamãe, está tudo cheirando muito bem.

\- Está quase pronto querido.

\- Mãe embrulha pra viagem, Edward precisa descansar.

\- É claro querida.

Enquanto ela preparava as coisas, Bella veio até mim e me abraçou.

\- Sabe, você foi muito legal.

\- Eu sempre sou. – ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e me deu um beijinho.

\- Sim, sempre é, mas foi mais do que legal... Você ouvir Rosie foi importante para ela.

\- Bem, ela é minha irmã agora. Vou sempre estar aqui pra ela, principalmente para lhe dar um abraço.

\- Oh... Você é um fofo!

\- Huh, valeu, eu acho.

\- Prontinho crianças!

\- Valeu mamãe, você é a melhor! – beijei a sua bochecha e Bella agarrou os potes, enquanto eu tentava espiar.

\- Vamos, já peguei tudo.

Despedi-me da mamãe Esme e dei um _tchau_ geral.

Emmett ainda estava no chão, mas quem estava em cima dele dessa vez era Rosie e ela sorria, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

 **Ah, era tão bom saber que eu tinha ajudado aquela alma sofrida.**


	123. Chapter 123

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **123.**

Bella estacionou o Sr. Masen em frente de casa, saímos carregando a minha comidinha. Ao entrarmos não vimos o pai, então deixamos o meu lanchinho em cima da mesa e fui tomar um banho rápido.

Ao voltar para baixo, Bella passou mais pomada em meu nariz e colocou um curativo dando um beijinho em seguida. Ri e a puxei para o meu colo, beijando o seu pescoço.

Ela me entregou um garfo e comecei a comer um bolo de chocolate, enquanto ela ficava no meu colo fazendo cafuné.

\- Então, vamos nos formar...

\- Pois é... E aí a nossa vida começa.

\- Ansioso?

\- Muito e você?

\- Claro. Já escolheu a Faculdade? – bufei.

\- Bella, nós não vamos pra Faculdade. – foi à vez de ela bufar.

\- Você pode ir pra Faculdade que quiser.

\- Primeiro... Eu não quero, e segundo, eu não tenho grana Bella.

\- Eu pago!

\- Não obrigada.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque eu sou o homem da relação e não vou permitir que você fique pagando as coisas pra mim.

\- Edward isso é ser machista.

\- Nem ligo!

\- Então, não vai ter mais casamento, né?

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Porque não tem grana!

\- Bella, bobinha... Todo mundo sabe que é a família da noiva quem paga o casamento.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu beijei a sua bochecha voltando a comer.

 **A minha vampira era tão bobinha, às vezes.**


	124. Chapter 124

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **124.**

Estava terminando de comer já, quando ouvimos o barulho do carro, em seguida a porta. Pai veio até a cozinha e sorriu ao nos ver.

\- Olá crianças.

\- Hey pai.

\- Oi chefe.

\- Pode me chamar de Charlie, querida.

\- Certo, Charlie, então.

\- Com fome pai? Esme fez um monte de coisas.

\- Claro! – ele agarrou um dos potes, um garfo e passou a comer com vontade.

Já estava quase acabando quando olhou para Bella.

\- Não vai comer querida?

\- Já comi. Só estou fazendo companhia para Edward.

\- Ok.

Terminei de comer e abracei Bella, acariciando distraidamente a sua cintura, enquanto ela derretia em mim.

\- Então, vão se formar em alguns dias hein? Animados?

\- E como! Não vejo a hora de acabar a Escola.

\- E qual os planos pra depois?

-Huh? – olhei para Bella que arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ainda decidindo pai.

\- É claro. – ele deu sua última garfada e nos olhou com um sorriso. – Bem, crianças, já está na hora de dormir.

\- Ah é, vou acompanhar você até o carro.

\- Ok, tchau Charlie.

\- Até mais Bella.

Saímos de casa de mãos dadas, ao chegarmos ao Sr. Masen, agarrei a sua cintura me recostando no carro, daí ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Então...

\- Então? – rimos e trocamos um beijinho rápido.

\- Vem mais tarde?

\- É claro. Como poderia ficar longe.

Sorri a abraçando e beijei os seus lábios deliciosos.

 **Mesmo com o nariz deformado, eu ainda era pegável. Parece que o charme Swan ainda estava com tudo!**


	125. Chapter 125

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **125.**

Quando voltei para dentro, pai estava limpando e fui ajudá-lo, ele sorriu e me passou um dos potes para que eu secasse.

\- E o nariz, quebrou?

\- Parece que não, só tá inchado e dolorido.

\- Huh que bom.

\- Né? E huh, aquele cara?

\- Aquele cara?

\- É, aquele cara? – o olhei intensamente e ele riu.

\- Ah _esse_ cara.

\- Isso! Você o prendeu?

\- Não Edward. Passei um bom sermão, mas não o prendi. – ele rolou os olhos e bufei.

\- Por quê? Ele cometeu um atentado contra mim.

\- Eu entendo filho, mas seria meio constrangedor explicar como você machucou o nariz e o porquê de estar dando queixa.

\- Huh, eu não havia pensado nisso.

\- A não ser que não se importe que todos saibam.

\- Não! Ninguém pode saber. Ninguém!

\- Não contou pra Bella?

\- Bem, ela sabe, mas ela será a minha futura esposa e não há segredos entre nós.

\- Legal isso, filho! E quanto à família dela?

\- Não, eles não! Contei uma história muito bem elaborada e cheia de trama que encerrou o assunto de uma vez por todas.

\- E qual foi?

\- Jacob me deu um soco.

\- E o que tem de elaborado nisso?

\- Pra chegar nessa parte teve muita elaboração e trama. Tipo quando comecei, eu tinha batido em 10 caras.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, em seguida deu de ombros e me passou o próximo pote.

Por isso que gosto de meu pai, ele só aceita as merdas que digo, não questiona, só aceita.

 **Ele é um ótimo pai.**


	126. Chapter 126

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **126.**

Os dias seguintes foram bem corridos.

Provas finais...

Fim das aulas...

Preparativos da festa...

Eu quase não vi os Cullen e nem os meus amigos, para a minha tristeza, quase não vi os peitos de Bella, também.

Malditas provas!

Mas eu nunca me concentraria se ela ficasse de topless enquanto estudássemos.

Palavras dela, não minhas...

Eu achava que iria me concentrar muito bem.

Mas me resignei e estudei como um bom menino.

E quando as provas chegaram, eu até que fui bem.

Pensando melhor, ainda bem que eu não vi os peitos de Bella enquanto estudava, era capaz de eu ficar os desenhando em vez de responder as perguntas.

Enfim...

As aulas acabaram.

Era o último dia e amanhã seria a Formatura.

Eu estava além de animado.

Na verdade, todos estavam.

Havíamos acabado de sair da sala, estávamos reunidos nos bancos de picnic, aproveitando que não estava chovendo.

Ainda estava frio e cinzento o tempo, mas sem chuva.

\- Ah, não acredito que acabou... – gemeu Jessica jogando a cabeça na mesa e todos nós assentimos em acordo.

\- Agora é Faculdade, baby. – comemorou Mike, eu ri.

\- É Faculdade.

\- Pra onde vocês vão? – Angela perguntou nos olhando e fitei Bella que sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Dartmonth.

\- Ow que incrível!

\- Vocês dois foram aceitos?

\- Na verdade, ainda não recebi uma carta.

\- Mas vai! Eu sei... – piscou e estreitei os olhos.

 **Será que ela dizia isso porque tinha extrema confiança em minha inteligência, ou porque Alice havia visto o futuro?**

* * *

 **N/A: passando aki pra desejar um feliz aniversário pra** MichelleGarcia95

Esse cap é pra VC pervaaa

Rosie te manda um abração ;)


	127. Chapter 127

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **127.**

Depois que me despedi do pessoal, Bella e eu fomos pra minha casa, mal entramos, a mulher estava em cima de mim, me beijando com vontade, enrolada em mim como um macaco.

Legal!

Espalmei a sua bundinha sexy, firmando-a e a levei em direção as escadas.

\- Não... – gemeu passando a beijar o meu queixo e descendo para o meu pescoço.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos fazer aqui mesmo... – sussurrou contra a minha pele, antes de mordiscar e chupar a minha garganta.

\- Aqui, onde?

\- Parede, porta, sofá, qualquer lugar, só quero você.

Jesus, eu amo quando ela fica tarada.

Com a coisa toda das provas, ela também não conseguiu ver o meu pau no decorrer da semana toda. Parece que alguém está com saudades.

Enquanto Bella praticamente estuprava o meu pescoço, eu fui até o sofá me sentando com ela ainda colada em mim, comecei a passear as mãos por seu corpo, sentindo-a suspirar e estremecer com o meu toque.

Ela gemeu quando cheguei à frente das suas calças, abrindo-as e enfiei a mão dentro para sentir a sua umidade.

\- Tá molhadinha...

\- Por você.

Foda-se!

Comecei a tentar tirar a calça dela, mas rapidamente, ela saiu do meu colo e ficou nua em um segundo.

Caramba!

Eu mal tive tempo de abaixar o meu zíper.

E nem precisei, rapidamente Bella se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas, e praticamente rasgou as calças do meu corpo.

Cara, isso foi tão sexy!

Tudo na minha vampira gostosa era sexy e eu estava prestes a ser abusado por ela.

 **Eu tinha muita sorte!**


	128. Chapter 128

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **128.**

Rapidamente Bella abocanhou o meu pau, quase me fazendo vir. Ela me lambeu, depois me chupou, em seguida estava em cima de mim de novo, já guiando o meu pau para dentro dela.

Eita!

\- O que deu em você, mulher? – ela parou de esfregar o meu pau muito necessitado na sua bucetinha melada e me encarou.

\- O quê?

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque não estou! Tô mesmo adorando, só pra você saber, mas o que deu em você?

Ela sorriu e voltou a empurrar o meu pau pra dentro dela, me fazendo gemer quando me afundei em seu interior.

Tão bom...

\- Só senti saudades, amor.

\- Eu tô vendo.

\- Não sentiu de mim? – gemeu se movendo sobre mim, eu agarrei os seus peitos brincando com os seus mamilos durinhos.

\- Não faz ideia...

Ela agarrou o meu rosto me beijando, enquanto se movia sobre mim cada vez mais rápido, belisquei os seus mamilos sentindo a sua buceta se contrair em volta do meu pau.

Muito bom...

Logo, o nosso sexo passou a selvagem, gritos, arranhões e estávamos gozando, agarrado um ao outro.

Bella caiu molemente sobre mim, sorri acariciando os seus cabelos e me deliciando com a frieza de sua pele.

\- Bella?

\- Huh?

\- Eu amei esse nosso sexo selvagem, sério foi sexy, mas podemos fazer a segunda parte no meu quarto? – ela se afastou de mim arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Segunda parte?

\- Uma semana sem sexo, mulher, vai ter segunda, terceira e pode apostar numa quarta parte.

\- E se eu tiver sorte, rola uma quinta?

\- Mulher se você for boazinha e me der alguns beijinhos em uma parte em especial, acho que rola até uma sexta.

Antes que eu entendesse, Bella tinha sumido do meu colo.

Oxê, cadê...?

\- Edward você vem ou não?

Ri ao ouvir a voz dela vindo lá de cima.

 **Rapidamente, agarrei as nossas roupas e corri para ela, afinal, era rude deixar uma dama esperando!**


	129. Chapter 129

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **129.**

Olhei com desgosto para a minha beca amarela.

Aquela cor era horrível e me deixava mais pálido do que o normal.

\- Você está lindo! – Bella beijou a minha bochecha e bufei.

Ela estava linda.

Mas também Bella ficava linda usando nada.

E como...

Sorri me lembrando de ontem e ganhei um beliscão.

\- Pare seu pervertido.

\- O quê? – guinchei olhando em volta.

\- Está conseguindo ler a minha mente agora, é? – ela riu e negou.

\- Não bobo, mas dá para ver no seu rosto. – torci o nariz.

\- Huh, desculpe.

\- Como se você sentisse muito. – sorri e abracei a sua cintura, a puxando para mim.

\- Sei que você também não sente.

\- Nenhum pouco! Na verdade, acho que você merece um presente por ser um ótimo namorado.

\- Tipo o quê? – ela olhou em volta onde vários dos nossos colegas esperavam para sermos chamados.

\- Que tal se eu chupar o seu lindo pau no seu carro mais tarde? – me contorci me afastando um pouco dela.

\- Is... isso parece ótimo, mas pode ser no seu?

\- Por que no meu?

\- Não quero traumatizar a Sra. Gertrudes. – ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida sorriu.

\- Claro!

 **Viu? Por que todos não podem ser assim? Simplesmente aceitar que a minha mente funciona em um nível totalmente diferente!**


	130. Chapter 130

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **130.**

Quando finalmente nos chamaram tive que me separar de Bella, porque tínhamos que ir por ondem de sobrenome. Fiquei ao lado de Jessica que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

\- Está animado Edward?

\- Muito.

\- Eu também! Finalmente conseguimos!

\- Sim, conseguimos.

\- Mal posso esperar pela festa, também.

\- Ah, sim, vai ser muito maneira.

\- Né?

\- Então, já recebeu a carta de aceitação para Dartmouth?

\- Na verdade, sim.

Havia chegado àquela manhã.

Eu realmente havia sido aceito.

Quem diria?

Bem, Bella, já que ela já chegou me beijando e parabenizando.

Não era como se nós fossemos, né?

Mas era legal que tivéssemos sido aceitos.

\- Que legal, vou pra Washington mesmo.

\- Huh, essa é uma boa também.

\- Vou com Tyler. – murmurou corando e franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Tyler? Achei que gostasse do Mike. – ela suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Então você não sabe?

\- O quê? – ela olhou para os lados e abaixou a voz.

\- Mike é gay...

Puta que pariu!

Mike é gay!

\- E ele tem namorado? – ela arregalou os olhos e sorri.

 **O quê? Eu num posso querer saber da vida amorosa dos meus amigos?**


	131. Chapter 131

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **131.**

Antes que Jessica me respondesse, o seu nome fora chamado.

Droga!

Mas em seguida, foi o meu, nervosamente fui lá para cima e peguei o meu canudo, ouvi _a mô_ gritaria e animação, sorri ao ver o meu pai ao lado dos Cullen, e o melhor é que quem gritava eram o meu pai e Esme.

Acenei para eles sorrindo, mas só agora percebendo que os Black estavam lá também.

O que eles faziam ali?

Forçando um sorriso fui pro meu lugar, depois que todos pegaram os seus canudos, Angela subiu lá no palco pra fazer o discurso, já que ela era a oradora.

Juro que queria estar prestando a atenção no discurso, tenho certeza que foi lindo e muito inspirador, já que até ouvi alguém chorando e um outro cara soando o nariz para disfarçar, mas a minha mente estava em algo muito mais importante.

Mike Newton era gay!

Assim como Jacob...

Era perfeito!

Finalmente encontrei um gay normal, seria super fácil juntar os dois.

Isso, claro, se Mike já não estivesse a fim de alguém.

Por favor, que não seja eu!

Eu tava com um azar viu, acho que vou até me benzer.

De repente, um dos chapéus caiu no meu colo e vi que todos já estavam jogando os seus, batendo palmas e fiz o mesmo. Embora eu tenha perdido todo o discurso da menina, mas isso era o mais importante.

Quando me levantei e encontrei Bella, ela me abraçou beijando demoradamente os meus lábios.

\- Olá Sr. Formando!

\- Olá gostosa!

\- O que achou do discurso? Lindo né?

\- Na verdade, eu não ouvi nada.

\- Não?

\- Não, tinha outras coisas mais importantes em minha mente.

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Mike Newton é gay.

\- E daí?

\- Você sabia?

\- Claro, eu já o vi olhando pra a sua bunda.

 **Por que Deus, por que, você teve que me fazer tão pegável?**

* * *

 **N/B – SEMNOÇÃOWARD, eu TE AMO!**

 **TUCA**


	132. Chapter 132

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

132.

\- Por que você está olhando para o céu? – Bella murmurou e grunhi.  
\- Batendo um papo com Deus... Agora, você sabia das preferências do Mike e não me contou nada? Namora má, má, má. – ela riu.  
\- Por que eu deveria te contar? Achei que não era importante, sem contar que sei como você fica chateado com tantos gays apaixonado por você.  
Verdade...  
Isso tava acabando comigo.  
\- Mas você não está vendo um grande plano aqui, Bella?  
\- E qual seria?  
\- Conhecemos dois gays!  
\- E?  
\- Em uma cidade minúscula, existem dois gays.  
\- Edward, eu tenho quase certeza que há mais gays em Forks.  
\- Mas não que nós conheçamos...  
\- O que você está sugerindo?  
\- Que poderíamos ter apresentado Mike ao Jacob.  
\- Sério isso?  
\- É claro! Eles seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Claro que Mike não é tão pegável quanto eu, mas daria pro gasto!  
\- É claro...  
Estreitei os olhos, ela estava falando sério ou só concordando?!


	133. Chapter 133

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

133.

Conforme os nossos pais começavam a se aproximar para nós dar os parabéns, tivemos que deixar a nossa conversa toda para depois.

Mas com certeza, conversaríamos.

Pai chegou já me abraçando e sorri.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso de você garoto.

\- Valeu pai...

\- Oh meu querido, parabéns! – mamãe Esme me abraçou, enquanto o pai de Bella a abraçava.

\- Obrigado mamãe. – ela sorriu e pegou o meu rosto.

\- Você estava lindo lá em cima.

\- Valeu... – minhas bochechas coraram um pouco, ela riu e beijou a minha testa.

Ao me soltar e ir abraçar Bella, Alice e Jasper acabaram se juntando a nós.

O pai de Bella veio e apertou a minha mão.

\- Parabéns, Edward!

\- Valeu sogrão. – o abracei rapidamente e sorri.

\- Certo, huh, fez muito bem garoto.

\- OK. – ele foi abraçar Alice, Jasper e pai colocou o braço nos meus ombros.

\- Os Black estavam aqui...

\- É eu vi...

\- Jacob achou melhor ir, mas te mandou um abraço e os parabéns, assim como Billy.

\- OK. – pai suspirou.

\- Ele é um bom garoto Edward, só está confuso. – foi a minha vez de suspirar.

\- Eu sei pai, mas ele passou dos limites.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Por favor, pai, não vamos estragar um dia tão bonito e feliz, sim?

\- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Bella e a família vão almoçar com a gente?

Olhei para Bella que falava com Alice, mas ela me olhava e negou, assentindo, me voltei pro o meu velho.

\- Só nós dois pais.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos que estou faminto.

 **Demos um tchau para os outros, combinando de nos vermos mais tarde na festa e fui passar um tempo de qualidade com o meu velho.**


	134. Chapter 134

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

134.

Chegamos à lanchonete favorita do pai, o Lodge, o lugar até que estava bem cheio. Acho que não fomos os únicos a ir comemorar ali.

Na verdade, enquanto a moça nos mostrava onde era a nossa mesa, vi vários dos meus colegas com seus pais.

Acenei para alguns, enquanto sentávamos.

Pai e eu pedimos um hambúrguer com fritas, esperamos a ordem chegar, enquanto papeávamos.

\- Então, você está formado! Quais os planos agora?

\- Casar-me com Bella, constituir uma bela família, essas coisas.

\- E a Faculdade?

\- Ah, isso também. – ele riu assentindo.

\- Então já pediu a menina em casamento? Não vi nenhum anel no dedo dela.

\- Não, estou me fazendo de difícil ainda.

\- Entendo... E quando pretende deixar de se fazer de difícil?

\- Em breve, embora eu precisasse arrumar um trabalho pra poder pagar a lua de mel, sabe.

\- Legal isso filho! Ah, o que acha de trabalhar para o seu velho?

\- Sério?

\- Claro, você poderia atender ao telefone, pegar café para os deputados, essas coisas.

\- Parece fácil. Vou ser tipo uma espécie de Secretaria?

\- Quase isso.

\- Então, eu vou querer sim, a necessidade fala mais alto que a vergonha de trabalhar com o meu pai.

\- Hey?!

\- Sem ofensas pai.

\- Huhumm. – grunhiu e sorri.

\- Ah, eu vou usar um uniforme!

\- De policial?

\- Isso, e com o chapéu tá?

\- Você só vai atender ao telefone, Edward.

\- E o que tem? Só por isso não posso atender a caráter?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, mas em seguida deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou te arrumar um uniforme, mas nada de armas e algemas.

 **Droga! Nisso que dava o seu pai lhe conhecer tão bem, às vezes, só estragava a diversão da gente!**


	135. Chapter 135

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

135

Ao terminarmos, pai pagou a conta e voltamos para casa, fui me trocar para a festa, enquanto ele foi se arrumar, teria que trabalhar a noite, hoje.

Na verdade, ele havia trocado o seu turno, só para me ver formar.

Aquilo que era ser um paizão.

Já minha mãe, teve que ficar com Phil que ao que parecia, quebrou a perna.

Aff!

Estava dando um gelo nela por uns dias até ela aprender as prioridades aqui.

Filho vem antes de marido, nem ligo se ele tá com a perna engessada.

Enfim, me vesti, troquei o curativo do nariz, nem precisava dele, mas queria mesmo era cobrir as manchas roxas e meio amareladas.

Meu pobre narizinho...

Dei um tchau pro pai, e fui para a Sra. Gertrudes e acariciei o seu capô.

\- Sentiu saudades minha véia?

Sorrindo, entrei no carro, o liguei, o barulho alto nem me assustava mais, toquei o painel com carinho e dirigi para a casa dos Cullen.

Como havia chegado um pouco mais cedo, ainda não tinha ninguém e ainda bem, porque Emmett estava no telhado colocando luzinhas.

-Hey cara!

\- Olá. – ele saltou do telhado e me deu um abraço de lado.

\- E aí irmão, parabéns!

\- Obrigado, que pena que não pode ir.

\- Sabe como é? Estava na "Faculdade", só deu pra chegar agora. – riu fazendo aspas.

\- Entendo cara.

\- Então, você está formado agora, quais os seus planos?

Ué, não era óbvio?

\- Ser transformado!

\- E a Faculdade?

\- Pra quê? Vou virar vampiro em poucos dias mesmo.

\- Mas deveria ir a Faculdade cara... Sabe são grandes oportunidades e momentos de sua vida que não devia desperdiçar. Pode ser um vampiro depois, mas ir a Faculdade é uma oportunidade única na vida.

Estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

 **Ah, aquela vampira sem vergonha!**

* * *

 **N/A: oie Pervas**

 **Aparecendo pra responder umas perguntinhas.**

 **Primeira é a da Michele sobre os deputados do Charlie, é assim que ele chama os ajudantes**

 **E a outra eu não lembro quem perguntou**

 **Mas os casamentos quem paga nos estados unidos é a família da noiva. Só tem o pagamos juntos quando a noiva num tem família**

 **Mas o certo lá é assim**

 **Com isso dito me vou**


	136. Chapter 136

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

136.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que tá acontecendo aqui.

\- Sabe?

\- Cara, você soa como um folheto de Faculdade. Faltou dizer que seria uma experiência enriquecedora.

\- Na verdade, era pra ser a próxima parte... – ele sorriu e grunhi.

\- Cara...

\- Emmett! – Bella saiu de onde estava o olhando feio.

\- Bella ele não é idiota, ele já tinha percebido.

Olhei para a minha vampira que sorriu sem graça.

Bufando e de saco cheio daquela situação, agarrei a sua mão e saí puxando-a em direção à floresta.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Ter uma conversa em particular.

\- Poderíamos ter ido até o meu quarto.

\- Claro, em uma casa cheia de vampiros que podem escutar tudo, muito particular, hein?

\- Ok, ok, então aonde vamos?

\- Só longe da casa, está na hora de termos uma conversa muito séria.

\- Huh, tudo bem.

Andei mais um pouco chegando até um pequeno riu e sorri satisfeito.

Aqui estava ótimo.

Voltei-me para Bella e peguei a sua outra mão a encarando.

\- Olha Bella, eu te amo, loucamente, mas eu tô ficando cansado disso, já.

\- Edward...

\- Não terminei!

\- Desculpe... – assenti e respirei fundo.

\- Como eu dizia, eu te amo, mas não dá mais Bella, você quer apenas me amar pela metade.

\- Não te amo pela metade!

\- Ama sim, se me amasse por completo iria me querer como vampiro.

\- Você não entende Edward, é um sacrifício muito grande, não posso pedir isso pra você.

\- Que bom que você não pediu, eu tô oferecendo.

\- Você é tão jovem, tem tanto para viver... – suspirou e rolei os olhos.

 **Oh mulher cabeça dura, viu? Eu vou ter que bater com uma marreta daqui a pouco pra ver se ela me entende**!


	137. Chapter 137

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

137.

\- Bella, eu tenho muito para viver, mas quero viver com você. Juntos pra sempre. Por que você não quer isso?

\- Eu quero...

\- Não parece. Fica sempre tentando adiar a minha transformação, a não ser...

\- O quê?

Merda era tão óbvio! Eu já devia ter pensado nisso, mas não quis acreditar.

\- Edward, o que é?

E eu me enganando...

\- Edward, fale comigo? – olhei pra ela, iria sentir falta da minha vampira.

\- Você só me ama como humano, né? Não pode me amar como vampiro... ...já entendi... Acho melhor terminarmos e acabarmos logo com isso.

\- O quê?

\- Quem diria que ser humano fosse tão atraente. Vivendo e aprendendo.

\- Edward eu...

\- Nem precisa continuar Bella, eu já entendi. Você estava me usando, daqui a pouco acha outro humano pra namorar. – comecei a me afastar antes que eu começasse a chorar.

Eu sou macho e tudo mais.

Mas há coisas que um homem não pode suportar.

Mal dei dois passos, Bella estava na minha frente.

\- Edward Swan, me escute bem, creio que já lhe disse isso antes, mas vou repetir de uma vez por todas. Vampiros só amam uma vez na vida e você é o meu primeiro e único amor, hoje e sempre! Vampiro ou humano, eu sempre vou te amar, sempre! Se decidisse ser humano ficaria com você até o seu último suspiro e te seguiria logo depois, se resolver ser um vampiro, vou ficar com você eternamente, ficou claro agora?

Claríssimo!

Isso que era declaração de amor e devoção eterna.

 **Agora sim, quando ela me pedir em casamento eu vou dizer SIM!**

* * *

 **N/A: postando mais um pelos 3.000 coments**

 **Vcs são divasticas**


	138. Chapter 138

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

138.

\- Então, estamos entendidos? – ela falou quando eu ainda a encarava mudo e sorri.

\- Sim, muito. Bem, já que falamos sobre isso, então, eu vou ser transformado em breve, e por você, que bom que esclarecemos tudo! Vamos pra festa!

Dei um beijo estalado nela, e peguei a sua mão e a levei de volta para a festa.

Ufa, foi bom tirar aquele peso da consciência.

Estávamos andando há alguns minutos já, quando Bella falou.

\- Se eu tivesse batido o pé, e não fosse te transformar, o que você faria? – Bella perguntou e sorri.

\- Obviamente eu pediria pro Marcus ou Caius me transformar.

\- Sério Edward?

\- Eu quero ser um vampiro Bella, nós pertencemos juntos.

\- Então o que falou lá atrás era mentira, estava me manipulando? – arfou e bufei.

\- Sério Bella, eu tenho cara de quem sei manipular alguém? Foi um pequeno momento de duvida. Mas já passou.

Ela riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Que bom! Mas quando você estiver mais controlado na sua sede de sangue, vamos à Faculdade, e eu pagarei!

\- Ok, ok, mas não agora. Agora eu quero começar a nossa vida.

\- Tudo bem, vamos começar a nossa vida.

Sorrimos um para o outro e continuamos andando.

Ao chegar a casa, entramos e soltei um "ow" com a decoração, estava bem legal. Alice estava sentada no sofá com uma pilha de CDs e Jasper ao seu lado brincando com o seu cabelo e dando opinião quando ela pedia.

\- Oi gente.

\- Edward.

\- Oi cara.

Rosie desceu as escadas toda arrumada e Emmett atrás dela.

\- Então, resolveram as coisas?

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

\- Finalmente sim!

 **Agora tudo estava bem no mundo.**


	139. Chapter 139

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

139.

\- Hey eu já contei as novidades?

\- Acho que não. – Bella murmurou se sentando, eu tomei o lugar ao seu lado, vi Alice abrindo a boca.

\- Quieta! Eu vou contar.

\- Tudo bem. – murmurou voltando para seus CDs.

\- Então, eu vou ser um homem da lei. – estufei o peito muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

\- Não entendi? – Emmett se sentou puxando Rosie para o seu colo e ela riu.

\- Ele quer dizer um Policial.

\- Sério?

\- É claro!

\- Edward?! – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

\- Ok, eu vou ser o Secretario dos homens da lei.

\- Agora faz mais sentido...

\- Mas vou ter um uniforme.

\- Legal cara!

\- Seu pai está te obrigando a trabalhar? – sussurrou Emmett e neguei.

\- Não, mas eu estou precisando de grana.

\- Para?

\- Para o futuro, como vou prover Bella se eu nem tenho um emprego.

\- Lembra-se de que Bella é uma vampira, né?

\- E o que tem?

\- Vai provê-la do quê? Já que ela não precisa comer.

\- Ah, bem, roupas e outras paradas aí. Sei lá, só sei que tenho que prover algo. Eu sou o homem da relação.

\- Você é uma gracinha e vai ficar lindo de uniforme.

Bella pulou em meu colo e beijou a minha bochecha.

 **Sorri como um idiota, mas era impossível evitar, ainda mais quando eu estava imaginando Bella de Policial safada.**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervo**

 **Passando pra desejar feliz niver pra DEA**

 **Edward te mandou um beijo, mas na bochecha q ele é comprometido u.u**


	140. Chapter 140

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

140.

Depois de Alice dar os retoques finais, não passou muito tempo e o pessoal começou a chegar. Na verdade, em poucos minutos a casa estava lotada.

Isso porque cada vez que se abria a porta, eles vinham em bando, vai ver com medo dos Cullen, mal sabiam eles...

Estava circulando pela festa, falando com o pessoal aqui e ali. enquanto procurava Bella. No começo, ela não saia do meu lado, mas depois disse que iria ao banheiro e já voltava.

Eu confesso que demorei entre 10 e 15 minutos pra lembrar que ela não vai ao banheiro.

Com certeza, ela queria me deixar sozinho para que eu interagisse com os meus amigos. Aff, a minha vampira viaja às vezes, nem ligo pra essa festa. Mesmo eles dizendo que a festa era minha, pra mim era mais deles do que minha.

Estava descendo as escadas, ainda em busca de Bella, mas parei abruptamente ao ver Jacob acompanhado de mais dois lobos.

Cogitei a ideia de me virar e sair correndo, mas enquanto planejava a minha fuga, ele me viu.

Droga.

\- Edward!

\- Oi, huh, hey Jacob, pessoal! O que fazem aqui?

\- Você me convidou.

\- Bem, depois do que aconteceu, achava que tava meio implícito de que você estava desconvidado. – ele suspirou.

\- Eu vim me desculpar Edward.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, tem razão, somos amigos e eu extrapolei.

\- Entendo, ainda assim...

\- Espere, eu te trouxe um presente.

\- Ah, ok... – ele tirou do bolso um saquinho de papel e me entregou, ao abrir virei o saco despejando o conteúdo na palma da mão, era um lobo de madeira, preso a uma corrente.

\- Ow, você quem fez?

\- Sim, para você.

\- Presente de amigo?

\- De amigo, irmãos, camaradas, brow, colegas, eu já disse, amigo? – ele sorriu e ri.

\- Cara isso é maneiro!

Ele finalmente entendeu.

 **Eu espero...**


	141. Chapter 141

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

141.

Estava colocando a corrente no pescoço, quando Alice veio até mim, mas parou franzindo o nariz.

\- Mas que cheiro... – ela se calou ao ver os lobos.

\- Alice, olha que legal que eu ganhei. – fui mostrar o meu pingente de lobo, quando ela rosnou.

\- O que os cães fazem aqui?

\- Fomos convidados. – resmungou um dos amigos de Jacob e Alice me olhou.

\- Você quem disse que a festa era minha. – me defendi.

\- Que seja! Eu... – Alice parou de repente encarando o vazio.

\- O que houve com ela?

\- Uma visão. – sussurrei, eles assentiram e ficamos esperando.

Quando Alice voltou à realidade, olhou entre nós e quando os seus olhos pegaram em mim, vi logo que o problema era comigo.

\- Que merda, o que foi?

\- Nada...

Rapidamente ela saiu andando e grunhi indo atrás dela.

\- Alice, espera!

\- Cara aonde ela vai? – vi que os lobos me seguiam, mas nem dei atenção.

Seja qual for à visão, tinha a ver comigo.

\- Alice, hey o que viu...

\- Edward o que foi?

\- Espera um pouco Jacob. – murmurei ainda seguindo Alice, até encurralá-la em um canto.

\- Edward eu...

\- O que viu?

\- É James...

Merda!

 **Já tinha até esquecido que aquela praga ainda tava por aí..**.


	142. Chapter 142

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

142.

\- James? – perguntou Jacob, e honestamente nem lembrava se já tinha contado pra ele sobre o vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor2.

\- É o carma da minha vida. Em resumo, ele juntou um Exército de vampiros pra vir pra Forks matar todo mundo e se eu tiver sorte, me matar também.

\- E se você tiver azar? – perguntou um dos amigos de Jacob e suspirei com pesar.

\- Vou virar espólio de guerra.

\- O quê?

\- Nem tenta entender cara. – Jacob murmurou e se voltou para Alice. – Isso é serio?

\- Sim, James tem um exército de vampiros recém-criados, e eles virão em pouco tempo.

\- E o que vão fazer?

\- Vamos lutar!

\- Sozinhos?

\- Quem mais faria? – ela deu de ombros, Jacob e seus amigos se entreolharam e assentiram.

Vi os olhos de Alice saírem de foco por um minuto, em seguida ela sorria.

\- Na verdade, é uma boa ideia.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos avisar os outros.

\- Onde nos encontramos?

\- Do que vocês estão falando?

\- De ajudar contra James e o seu Exército.

\- Não podem! Ele vai matar vocês. – todos riram.

\- Edward, isso é o que fazemos. Lutamos contra a ameaça dos vampiros.

\- Mas...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem cara, esse é o nosso trabalho.

\- Nos encontre na clareira, ao sul da fronteira, à meia noite. – Alice falou, eles assentiram e se foram.

Olhei para Alice que sorria.

\- Agora eu vejo uma vantagem para nós.

\- Eu acho isso uma péssima ideia.

Mas fui ignorado, como sempre.

 **Sério, assim que eu virasse vampiro, iria exigir mais respeito dessa família.**


	143. Chapter 143

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

143.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella e os outros apareceram.

\- Alice essa é uma boa ideia? – Carlisle se aproximou dela, parecendo curioso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

É claro que eles tinham ouvido, seja lá onde eles estavam.

\- Creio que sim. Vejo que vamos sobreviver com a ajuda deles, antes o futuro não era bom.

\- Mas podemos confiar neles? – Rosie parecia cética.

\- Sim, graças ao Edward.

\- A mim?

\- Por que ao Edward? – mamãe Esme parecia preocupada e acredite, eu também estava.

\- Jacob Black nunca magoaria Edward, então estamos bem.

Não sei se fico triste ou feliz com aquela informação.

\- Marquei com os lobos à meia noite.

\- E o que faremos quando chegar lá?

\- Pedir a sua ajuda e treinar. Jasper pode nos ajudar. – falou Carlisle e Jasper assentiu.

\- Posso ensiná-los como bater do jeito certo nos recém-criados.

\- Todos precisamos aprender! – falou Bella e franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Você vai lutar?

\- É claro.

\- E eu?

\- Como assim "e você"?

\- Onde eu vou ficar enquanto vocês lutam?

Todos se entreolharam, até Jasper suspirar.

\- Eu tenho um plano, mas você não vai gostar.

Bella começou a negar antes que ele falasse.

\- Ele não será uma isca!

\- Ele não precisa estar lá, mas temos que atrair os recém-criados para um lugar afastado. Eles têm o cheiro de Edward, se não fizermos nada, eles vão diretamente para a cidade, aí sim, a coisa vai ser feia.

Ok, essa era a hora da verdade, eu iria me sacrificar pelo meu povo, ou iria me esconder o mais longe possível dali.

...

...

 **Cara, que decisão difícil!**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervo**

 **Só passando pra responder a pergunta sobre a visão da Alice**

 **Na minha cabeça, quando os lobos disserem q ajudariam ela se concentrou no futuro, e viu os furos que seriam os lobos, e na visão, que o final séria satisfatório.**

 **Alice não precisa ver os lobos, ainda assim ela pode ver como as coisas vão ser.**


	144. Chapter 144

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

144.

\- No que consiste exatamente esse seu plano.

Antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva era melhor saber todos os detalhes. Só pra ter certeza de que eu tomaria a decisão certa.

\- Mais tarde... – murmurou Jasper, reparei que várias pessoas nos olhavam confusas.

Também estávamos todos em um canto cochichando.

Nada animador, quando o povo já tem medo dos Cullen.

Então, nos dispersamos e puxei Bella para cima.

Precisava saber sobre aquele plano agora.

Ao chegarmos ao seu quarto, subimos na cama nos recostando nos travesseiros.

\- E aí, qual o plano?

\- Jasper quer usar o seu sangue para atrair os recém-criados, depois cobriremos o seu rastro o levando para o mais longe possível de onde acontecerá a luta.

\- Hmmm, é um bom plano, mas de quanto sangue mais ou menos estamos falando? – ela riu.

\- Um pequeno corte. Só pra espalhar aqui e ali, assim eles seguiram o cheiro.

\- Um pouco de sangue eu posso dar. Mas como vamos cobrir o meu rastro.

\- Usaremos os lobos.

\- Os Lobos?

\- Sim, você irá com um dos lobos para o local seguro, por estar com o lobo o cheiro dele vai cobrir o seu.

\- Gostei do plano.

\- Que bom, porque embora eu não goste, é a opção mais segura pra você.

\- Tudo bem. Mas eu ficarei sozinho?

\- Claro que não, um dos lobos poderá ficar com você.

\- Preferia que você ficasse.

\- Mas tenho que ajudar os outros.

\- Eles vão estar em seis, e ainda vão ter os lobos. Não acho que devemos ficar separados.

\- Eu... – antes que ela respondesse a porta se abriu e Emmett colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- A festa vai acabar em breve, tem que levar Edward para casa.

\- Sim, sim...

Com um suspiro saí da cama e juntos fomos para baixo.

Assim que chegarmos a minha casa, eu iria convencer Bella a ficar comigo.

Porque convenhamos, eu vejo filme e todo mundo sabe que quando o mocinho e a mocinha se separam dá merda!


	145. Chapter 145

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

145.

Entramos na Sra. Gertrudes em silêncio, enquanto eu dirigia só conseguia pensar em como seria mais tarde.

\- Sabe, deve ser legal ver vocês lutarem, finalmente vou te ver dando uma de mulher maravilha.

Bella bufou e quando a olhei ela negava.

\- Você não vai! – foi a minha vez de bufar.

\- Eu vou sim! E se você me deixar para trás eu vou sozinho, e nós dois sabemos que vou acabar me perdendo na floresta e vou ser atacado por um lobo ou um urso.

\- Tão teimoso.

\- Como se você não fosse. – ela riu.

\- Ok, eu te levo, mas vai ficar quietinho e longe dos lobos e das lutas.

\- Certo, vou só observar.

\- Bom.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, Bella olhou pela janela.

\- Seu pai não está aí?

\- Não, ele trocou o turno dele, vai ficar a noite toda fora.

\- Hmmm, estará sozinho?

\- Sim.

Bella sorriu e começou a abrir a minha calça.

\- O que está fazendo? – sussurrei e ela riu.

\- Eu me lembro de ter prometido um presente de formatura.

\- Agora?

\- Agora... Você não quer? – ela me acariciou piscando os seus lindos olhos e grunhi.

Desculpe-me Sra. Gertrudes, mas um homem tem que fazer o que ele tem que fazer.

Ergui a bunda do banco e ela riu enquanto empurrava a calça para baixo e me levava em sua boca geladinha e molhada.

 **Jesus, aquilo era como estar no céu!**


	146. Chapter 146

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

146.

Depois de ser muito bem tratado pela boquinha deliciosa de Bella, ela foi a sua casa buscar o jipe de Emmett, pois seria melhor para entrarmos na clareira, então eu fui pra dentro matar o tempo.

Joguei-me no sofá mesmo e peguei o meu celular.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Edward Swan** : Tem alguém por aí?

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward, como vai?

 **Edward Swan:** Vou bem cara, meio tenso por aqui, mas de resto tá tranquilo. E você?

 **Caius Volturi:** Estou bem. Por que as coisas estão tensas?

 **Edward Swan:** Por que tem um vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor2 atrás de mim, de novo.

 **Caius Volturi** : Como assim, de novo?

 **Edward Swan:** Cara foi tenso, uns vampiros mendigos vieram pra essas bandas, aí um deles se apaixonou por mim, e quase me mata. Daí os Cullen acabaram com ele, mas o namorado dele quer vingança e vai descontar em mim.

 **Caius Volturi:** Nossa! Por que vocês não fizeram uma denúncia pra nós?

 **Edward Swan:** Porque na época, estávamos escondendo que eu sou um humano que sabe o segredo.

 **Caius Volturi:** Verdade... Mas se quiser, mando alguns vampiros da guarda para dar um jeito nesse vampiro inconveniente.

 **Edward Swan:** Até que seria maneiro, mas já estão os Cullen e agora os lobos, tá tranquilo!

 **Caius Volturi:** Se tem certeza...

 **Edward Swan:** Cadê o Marcus?

 **Caius Volturi:** Eu escondi o celular dele :p

 **Edward Swan:** Que maldade cara kkkkk.

 **Caius Volturi:** É bom pra ele, não o via tão frenético assim há anos, ele tá sempre entediado.

 **Edward Swan** : Então no final, você acabou sendo um bom irmão.

 **Caius Volturi:** Exatamente!

Esses caras são terríveis!

 **Por isso sou fã deles!**


	147. Chapter 147

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

147.

 _ **Vampiros Fodões**_

 **Marcus Volturi:** Consegui achei o celular!

 **Edward Swan:** Marcus \o/

 **Marcus Volturi:** Edward \o/

 **Caius Volturi:** Ah, droga você achou o celular.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Caius você tem que parar de esconder o meu celular.

 **Caius Volturi:** Mas é tão divertido.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Eu não vejo graça.

 **Caius Volturi:** Eu vejo muita.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você devia esconder era o manto de Aro, ou a coroa que ele esconde no quarto dele.

 **Edward Swan:** Ele tem uma coroa? Kkkk

 **Caius Volturi:** Sim tem... Uma coisa ridícula que ele usa pra se sentir superior, claro que ele usa escondido, mesmo que todos saibam que ele a tenha.

 **Edwad Swan:** Gostaria de ver essa coroa.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Tiro uma foto e te mostro depois.

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward, você já pensou em ser um Volturi?

 **Edward Swan:** Uh, sabe que eu ainda sou humano, né?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Mas será um vampiro em breve.

 **Edward Swan:** Isso sim, mas antes quero aproveita a vida com a Bella. Sabe, adotar o Ruarez, namorar e...

 **Caius Volturi:** Quem é Ruarez?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Pretende adotar uma criança?

 **Edward Swan:** O quê? Não, Ruarez é o meu futuro cachorro.

 **Caius Volturi:** Cachorro? Achei que os Cullen comessem animais.

 **Edward Swan:** Hey ninguém vai comer o meu Ruarez! Ele fará parte da família.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Mas por que um cachorro?

 **Edward Swan:** Porque eles te amam incondicionalmente, não importando o quê!

 **Caius Volturi:** Interessante...

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu quero um cachorro.

 **Caius Volturi:** Aro ficaria louco se trouxéssemos um cão para o castelo.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Agora eu quero mais ainda!

 **Às vezes até sentia pena de Aro por ter aqueles dois como irmãos, mas logo passava, afinal, a alteza lá, era dumal!**


	148. Chapter 148

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

148.

Ouvi o barulho do jipe, eu me despedi dos caras.

Peguei um casaco e saí, Bella me esperava no jipe e ao entrar dei um beijo estalado nela.

\- Pronto pra irmos?

\- Claro!

Ela ligou o carro e rapidamente estávamos em movimento.

Contei pra ela do meu papo com os Volturi, e Bella só ria e balançava a cabeça.

Então tá, né?

Ao chegarmos, ainda tivemos que andar um pouco.

Quando alcançamos a clareira, todos os Cullen já estavam lá e os lobos também.

\- Ah Bella, que bom que chegou, os lobos estão aqui.

\- Eles vão ficar como lobos?

\- É o que parece.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou de Carlisle, não sem antes me deixar entre Emmett e Alice. Rolei os olhos, como se os lobos fosse me machucar.

\- Bem, olá a todos, primeiramente queria agradecer por resolverem nos ajudar, o meu filho Jasper, tem experiência com vampiros recém-criados e vai nos ajudar, nos mostrando os seus pontos fracos e como será mais rápido e eficaz eliminá-los.

Bella inclinou a cabeça e se voltou para Carlisle.

\- O líder Sam, agradece pelo convite, mas eles preferem ficar na forma de lobo, se sentem mais confortáveis. Eles vão observar e aprender, e qualquer dúvida, eles perguntarão.

\- Ótimo... Jasper?

Jasper assentiu e foi para frente.

\- Vejamos, recém-criados, são vampiros que estão em seu primeiro ano de vida, são mais fortes e mais rápidos, pois ainda têm o próprio sangue dentro deles, fato que os deixa mais letais. O mais importante é não os deixar colocar as mãos em vocês. Tem que atacar rápido e na garganta, não lhes dê a chance de pegá-los, pois se soltar depois será bem difícil.

\- Caramba! Quando eu for transformado, vou ser mais forte do que Emmett? – falei alto e vi os lobos rosnando assim como os Cullen.

 **Será que eu falei algo errado?**


	149. Chapter 149

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

149.

\- Por favor, vamos nos acalmar. – Carlisle se colocou entre os lobos e os vampiros, mamãe Esme veio ficar comigo, me cobrindo protetoramente.

\- Nos lembramos do tratado. – resmungou Bella, então os lobos pareceram se acalmar.

Percebi-a sussurrando algo para Carlisle que assentiu.

Em seguida, Bella veio ao meu lado, me levou até uma pedra e me empurrou para que eu me sentasse.

\- Edward, o que te disse quando concordei em te trazer?

\- Sério mesmo que você esperava que eu me lembrasse de algo, depois do que fizemos no carro? – sussurrei corando um pouco e ela bufou.

\- Ok, só observe! Nada de falar.

\- Tudo bem. Aff até parece que falei algo ruim.

\- Para os lobos é ruim. Agora quieto, vou ajudar Jasper.

Assenti e a vi indo para perto de Jasper que tinha voltado a explicar como derrubar um recém-criado. Emmett era o seu ajudante.

Ou seja, ele tentava bater em Jasper, mas não estava conseguindo.

Um a um, vi os Cullen lutar com Jasper, que sempre explicava o que eles estavam fazendo de errado.

E todos estavam apanhando.

Os melhores eram Alice e Bella.

Claro que com os poderes de visão e leitura de mente, elas antecipavam os ataques. Bella ainda apanhava quando Jasper a enganava, mas Alice, ou ele tava com dó de bater nela, ou ela era muito boa mesmo.

O pior era mamãe Esme, era estranho a ver lutando, e apanhando ainda.

Tipo, eu estava quase levantando e indo dar uns sopapos em Jasper.

Tipo, hey não bate na minha mãe!

 **Mas sabendo que seria capaz de eu tomar uns sopapos, fiquei na minha e só apreciei a luta.**


	150. Chapter 150

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

150.

Estava já ficando com sono, quando senti alguém ao meu lado, olhei para o enorme lobo e engoli em seco.

\- Jacob?! – ele assentiu e mostrou os dentes como se sorrisse e ri.

Legal!

Fiquei de pé e acariciei o seu pelo atrás da orelha, ele voltou a sorrir.

\- Muito legal a sua forma de lobo. Meio assustadora né? Mas maneira!

Ele grunhiu e esfregou o rosto em mim, me fazendo rir.

\- Sabe, eu sempre quis ter um cachorro. – ele bufou e dei de ombros.

O quê? Ele me lembra de um.

\- Sem ofensas cara, só dizendo.

Fiquei um tempo ali com ele, até ouvirmos um resmungo e voltamos a prestar atenção à luta.

\- Eles são bons, hein? – ele assentiu, vimos Emmett conseguir derrubar Jasper.

Ri quando o meu irmão gigante estava comemorando só pra ser derrubado por Jasper.

\- Nunca dê as costas para o seu inimigo.

\- Que inferno!

Bella estava ajudando Esme, enquanto Alice e Rosie ajudavam Carlisle.

O sogrão definitivamente não era um bom lutador.

Tipo, ele sabia lutar, mas acho que preferia conversar ao invés de brigar, então tinha que praticar se quisesse estar pronto para os recém-criados.

Quando Jasper deu fim à aula de hoje, os lobos agradeceram e Bella retransmitiu, em seguida partiram. Jacob me deu aquele sorriso de lobo e se foi.

Olhei para Bella que arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

 **Dessa vez eu não fiz nada, ele que veio falar comigo!**


	151. Chapter 151

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

151.

\- Então, o que você vai fazer daqui a uma semana? - olhei pra Bella com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Bella, eu não sei nem o que vou fazer daqui a dez minutos... - ela riu e se aconchegou mais a mim.

\- Alice teve uma visão, eles finalmente se decidiram... Eles estão vindo para cá..

Ow! Aquela era uma grande notícia.

Já fazia uma semana que os Cullen estavam treinando e se preparando pra batalha.

Eu havia ido todas as noites, sabe, para dar apoio moral... Lógico que depois da meia noite, estilo ninja, porque se o pai, cof, cof, cof repressor, me pegasse eu iria ser enclausurado no calabouço. Não que tivéssemos um, mas seria capaz de pai construir um só pra me prender.

Enfim, Bella dava uma de ninja e conseguia me tirar da casa, assim podia ir representar os vampiros, claro que eu pegava no sono na maioria das vezes e acabava dormindo encostado em Jacob.

Mas toda a culpa era somente dele e do pelo fofo e quentinho que tinha.

Será que ele me deixaria tosquiar um pouco pra encher um travesseiro?

\- No que está pensando?

\- No pelo de Jacob.

\- Por quê?

\- É quente e macio, daria um ótimo travesseiro.

\- Travesseiro?

\- Exatamente, acha que Jacob me arrumaria um pouco?

\- Primeiro, com certeza não, e segundo eu nunca mais iria ao seu quarto.

\- Por quê? Não precisa ter ciúmes, só quero o pelo por motivos de conforto pessoal. - sorri, o que a fez bufar.

\- Eu me refiro ao cheiro, o seu quarto vai ficar todo empesteado.

 **Ah é, tinha esquecido daquilo, melhor devolver para o vizinho a tesoura de tosa que peguei emprestada...**

* * *

 **N/A: oi povo pervo**

 **Passando aki pra explicar das postagens**

 **Eu não postei aki esses duas pq meu note morreu :'(**

 **To na sofrencia aki escrevendo pelo celular.**

 **Aí da mais trabalho**

 **Mas mesmo que as vezes as postagem atrazem vai ter OK**

 **Essa semana tem cap aki todo dia, consegui adiantar os cap**

 **Vamos cruzar os dedos pra semana que vem ter TB :p kkk**

 **Bjs povo pervo**

 **Fuiiiii**


	152. Chapter 152

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

152.

\- Então o vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor 2 vem me pegar semana que vem?

\- Pelas visões de Alice sim. Então temos que nos preparar.

\- E como exatamente vamos nos preparar?

\- Vamos espalhar o seu sangue para atrair os recém-criados até onde queremos, depois vamos levá-lo até um lugar seguro onde os vampiros não poderão te pegar.

\- Gostei do plano. Mas como vamos confundir os vampiros.

\- Jacob vai te levar no colo... - a interrompi porque já não estava gostando mais daquele plano.

\- Ele vai o quê?

\- Levar você no colo, para poder mascarar o seu cheiro.

\- Não gostei desse plano!

\- Mas é um ótimo plano, você vai esconder o seu cheiro e...

\- Eu não posso só andar perto dele?

\- Não!

\- Tipo, bem perto.

\- Não!

\- Vamos ser quase como gêmeos siameses...

\- Não, ele precisa te pegar no colo.

\- Posso ir de cavalinho?

\- De cavalinho?

\- Isso, ou melhor, ainda... Ele fica na forma de lobo e eu subo em cima, sabe como se ele fosse um cavalo, posso até arranjar um chapéu, sabe, pra não ficar estranho.

\- Acredite, tudo o que você disse já é estranho. Mas podemos falar com Jasper.

UFA! Melhor preparar um bom discurso pra convencer Jasper, porque nem fudendo eu vou no colo de um cara.

Ainda mais sendo Jacob.

Tipo, eu sabíamos que éramos amigos, colegas, parceiros, brows, irmãos, e eu já disse amigo?

 **Enfim, éramos amigos e as outras paradas de irmandade, mas não seria legal ficar esfregando a tentação na cara de um homem em recuperação...**


	153. Chapter 153

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

153.

\- O papo tá bom, mas eu preciso ir dormir.

\- Cansado?

\- Cansado? Eu tô acabado mulher! Oficial da lei de dia e líder de torcida dos vampiros à noite, tá me matando.

\- Acho melhor você não ir mais aos treinamentos.

\- Por quê? Eu que ânimo a galera.

\- Edward, você dorme na maior parte do tempo.

\- Hey, eu não sou um ser místico, que pode ficar acordado o tempo todo, tá? Tenho limitações, mas é a minha presença que dá esperança aos outros.

\- Quem disse isso? - Ela parecia cética e bufei.

\- Eu posso ver nos olhos deles. Precisam de mim lá.

\- Tem razão você precisa dormir... Já tá até delirante.

Ia até discutir, mas o sono me consumia, então fiquei quieto e fui dormir.

Já passava das duas e eu tava só o pó.

Como as aulas já tinha acabado, agora eu tinha muito mais tempo livre.

Ou seja, eu era um homem trabalhador, tava mais pra trabalho forçado, já que eu tinha que acordar às cinco da manhã e pegar café pro pai e os outros caras.

Claro também, que eu tinha muito tempo livre, pois não acontecia nada naquela Delegacia, então passava as horas no whats com os meus manos vampiros.

Precisava add Emmett e Jasper lá.

Tipo, eles eram vampiros FODÕES também, mas antes tinha que falar com Caius e Marcus, pois senão eles iriam acabar querendo add qualquer um e aí já viraria bagunça.

Nós tínhamos altos papos, eles estavam adorando o meu trabalho de homem da lei, disseram que eu já estava treinando pra ser um Volturi.

 **Estava em um dilema, pois nem fudendo que eu iria pros Volturi ficar perto da majestade Aro, nem pensar, contudo Caius e Marcus eram maneiros, mesmo assim, havia limites pra tudo**!


	154. Chapter 154

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

154.

\- Acho que vou comprar alguns Dunuts hoje, na hora do café. - murmurei enquanto ajeitava o meu quepe, sim o chapéu de Policial chamava-se quepe, eu googlei.

\- Filho, isso é ofensivo e estereotipado... Não é porque somos policiais que ficamos o dia todo comendo rosquinhas e bebendo café. - pai resmungou do meu lado no carro e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Então você não quer?

\- Hey, eu não disse isso! - Ri e voltei a ajeitar o meu quepe.

Eu ficava tão bem de uniforme.

Muito pegável se me permitissem dizer.

Bella também concordava, eu podia não ler mentes, mas eu sabia que rolava altos pensamentos safados naquela mente vampírica, ou eu estava algemado ou eu algemava a ela.

Qualquer um tava valendo pra mim.

\- Então geleia ou chocolate? - pai pigarreou.

\- Duas de cada.

\- Claro chefe!

Estacionamos o carro e ambos saímos, entramos na Delegacia, cumprimentamos o pessoal, pai foi pra sua sala e eu para trás do balcão.

Afinal eu era o secretário/faz tudo/escravo/assalariado. E também a cara da Delegacia, tipo, quando alguém entrasse a primeira pessoa que viria seria eu.

Eita povo de sorte!

Enfim, tomei o meu posto, os Polícias que passaram a noite, se foram, dando lugar aos caras do turno do dia. Eu só estava ali há um minuto e já estava entediado.

 **Sério, ser um homem da lei em Forks era muito chato**!


	155. Chapter 155

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

155.

Estava quase cochilando quando o meu celular apitou.

Olhei em volta um pouco confuso, já secando a baba. Alguns dos caras jogavam baralho em um canto, enquanto outros dormiam que chegavam a roncar.

Pai era um deles.

Peguei o celular ainda esfregando o rosto para espantar o sono e sorri ao ver as mensagens dos caras.

 _ **Vampiros Fodões**_

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward?!

 **Marcus Volturi** : Ele está trabalhando Caius. Não o incomode!

 **Caius Volturi:** Com certeza ele deve estar entediado.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Você não sabe disso, o dia dele pode ter sido empolgante.

 **Caius Volturi:** Duvido muito!

 **Edward Swan:** Caras \o/ !

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward que bom que veio. Diga ao Marcus que está entediado.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não precisa dizer nada, e... Olá Edward!

 **Edward Swan:** E aí Marcus, Caius, como estão? E sim, estou muito entediado.

 **Caius Volturi:** Viu? Eu disse!

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você não se cansa de estar sempre certo?

 **Caius Volturi:** Não, isso é um dom ;) !

 **Edward Swan:** Caius pare de se gabar, me contem algo interessante antes que eu arranque os cabelos de tanto tédio.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Tá feia a coisa assim?

 **Edward Swan:** Muitooo!

 **Caius Volturi:** Ah, conte pra ele o que fez hoje cedo... ...kkkk.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu deixei um cachorro entrar no castelo.

 **Edward Swan:** E aí? Aro surtou?

 **Caius Volturi:** E como! Mas foi hilário.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Menos para o cachorro.

 **Edward Swan:** O que aconteceu com ele?

 **Caius Volturi** : ...

 **Marcus Volturi** : ...

 **Edward Swan:** Caras?!

 **Por que será que eu estava com um mau pressentimento**?


	156. Chapter 156

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

156.

 _ **Vampiros Fodões**_

 **Caius Volturi** : Ele meio que mordeu o cachorro...

 **Edward Swan** : O.o...

 **Marcus Volturi** : Só pra você saber, eu não estou falando com ele!

 **Caius Volturi** : Marcus você nunca fala com ninguém.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Oh...

 **Edward Swan** : Caras, foco! Por que ele mordeu o cachorro?

 **Caius Volturi** : Ele queria entender o porquê dos Cullen terem escolhido esse estilo de vida.

 **Edward Swan** : Mas com um cachorro? Por que não com um urso, ou um lobo? Poxa que maldade!

 **Marcus Volturi** : Também acho, e o cheiro nem era apetitoso.

 **Caius Volturi** : Pois é, nojento. Mas o cachorro era bonitinho.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Nunca posso ter algo legal que Aro estraga.

 **Caius Volturi** : Não se preocupe irmão, quando Edward for um de nós, nos livramos de Aro e o colocaremos no lugar.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Isso mesmo!

 **Edward Swan:** Espera, como é que é?

 **Caius Volturi** : Nós já te dissemos Edward... Você dará um ótimo Volturi!

Então, será que eu deveria estar preocupado com os meus amigos por estarem planejando se livrar do irmão mala e me colocar no lugar?

Eu até deveria, mas eles queriam que eu fosse parte da realeza, oras!

 **Agora eu finalmente poderia prover Bella**!


	157. Chapter 157

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

157.

 _ **Vampiros Fodões**_

 **Edward Swan** : Interessante essa ideia de vocês.

 **Caius Volturi** : Eu disse que ele gostaria.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Eu fiquei na dúvida.

 **Edward Swan** : Por quê?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Porque estamos planejando dar um fim no nosso irmão.

 **Caius Volturi** : Mesmo ele não prestando...

 **Edward Swan:** Oh, não tinha pensado nisso. Eu seria cúmplice de assassinato... O.o...

Olhei em volta, afinal eu estava em uma Delegacia, ouvindo planos de um futuro crime.

Mas ao ver o pai roncar alto me acalmei.

Eles nem desconfiavam.

 **Caius Volturi** : Edward? Te assustamos?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Eu disse pra não contar pra ele.

 **Caius Volturi** : Droga, eu não queria assustá-lo.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Edward, você está bem?

 **Edward Swan** : Só preocupado que um dos Policiais, venha a perceber que estou sendo cúmplice de assassinato.

 **Caius Volturi:** Os Policiais humanos?

 **Edward Swan:** Isso, eu estou rodeado deles.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Edward, os Polícias humanos não podem fazer nada contra nós.

 **Edward Swan:** Tem certeza?

 **Caius Volturi:** Sim, nós somos a Polícia dos vampiros.

Oh, será um crime interno...

Quase como se fosse à Máfia se livrando do chefão.

 **E eu serei parte disso tudo... ...preocupante, mas muito legal também!**

* * *

 **N/A: capítulo pra VC** Ana Mattos

Que as coisas melhorem

Feliz q animei seu dia, VC animou o meu ;)


	158. Chapter 158

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

158.

\- Edward? - senti uma mão fria e pulei derrubando o celular no chão.

Jesus!

\- Tudo bem, Edward? - Bella me olhava entre confusa e desconfiada.

\- Sim, sim, sim. Ótimo, maravilhoso, por quê? O que você sabe? Eu não fiz nada, estive aqui à manhã toda. - ela franziu as sobrancelhas, em seguida colocou a mão na minha testa.

\- Você não está com febre?

\- Febre?

\- Tá delirando?

Rindo nervosamente, peguei o celular e dei rapidamente um tchau pros caras.

Depois me voltei pra minha vampira dando o meu melhor sorriso.

\- Então, o que faz aqui?

\- Eu trouxe rosquinhas pra você e os outros Policiais.

Só agora reparei que havia duas caixas enormes no balcão.

\- Oh legal! Mas por quê?

\- Alice teve uma visão de você indo as comprar e sendo atropelado.

Arregalei os olhos.

\- Nossa, por essa eu não esperava.

\- Nem nós, o que o fez ficar tão distraído a ponto de ser atropelado?

Olhei de esguelha pro meu celular e Bella, seguiu o meu olhar arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Rapidamente peguei o celular o enfiando no bolso, ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Edward...

\- Bella querida, o que a trás aqui? – o meu pai se aproximou de nós, a interrompendo, eu respirei bem aliviado.

Ela me deu um olhar de "vamos ter uma conversa séria mais tarde", em seguida se voltou ao meu pai com um sorriso.

\- Oi Charlie! Eu vim ver Edward e trouxe um agradinho pra vocês.

Ele deu uma boa olhada nas caixas e o seu bigode se contorceu com um sorriso.

\- Huh, são rosquinhas?

\- Sim, e bem recheadas.

\- Bom... - ele esfregou a barriga com um grande sorriso e chamou os caras pra comer.

Depois de todos agradecerem e pegar uma ou duas, fui pegar uma, mas fui arrastado pra longe da caixa.

Bella me olhava séria, eu suspirei.

 **Sem rosquinhas pra mim... Isso que dava ser cúmplice de um assassinato**.


	159. Chapter 159

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

159.

Fui arrastado para longe dos Policiais esfomeados, que com certeza não deixariam nenhuma rosquinha pra mim.

Aqueles gulosos!

Assim que estávamos longe o suficiente, Bella cruzou os braços me encarando.

Será que ela sabia que os peitos dela ficavam incríveis quando ela fazia aquilo?

Devia chateá-la mais vezes.

\- Então o que você vai aprontar?

\- Eu? Nada.

\- Edward Swan, não me faça te obrigar a me dizer.

\- Você vai me bater?

Tipo, ela quer acabar com a minha masculinidade? Falasse logo, porque eu era o macho daquela relação.

\- Claro que não! Vou fazer greve de sexo.

Oh, aquilo seria pior do que apanhar da namorada.

\- Você não faria isso. Faria?

\- Sim faria! Agora, me diga, ou o parque de diversão vai fechar por tempo indeterminado.

Fez um gesto para os seus lindos seios e corpão.

Estreitei os olhos e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Era um blefe...

 **Ela não podia resistir ao charme dos Swan...**

 **Ou podia**?


	160. Chapter 160

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

160.

Continuamos nos encarando, parecia que nenhum de nós iria desistir.

Então fiz o que qualquer homem de sangue quente faria.

\- Caius e Marcus tão planejando matar Aro. Eu não queria ser cúmplice de assassinato, mas eu sou!

Bella abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como se não pudesse acreditar no que eu tin há dito.

Pareceu tudo muito sensato pra mim. Afinal, quem não queria matar Aro?

O cara era um mala!

\- Então, já que estamos no assunto, depois que Aro for assassinado, vamos morar em Volterra.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não disse essa parte?

\- Não, com certeza eu me lembraria. E vamos fazer o quê em Volterra?

\- Então, quando Aro for dessa pra uma pior, eu vou ficar no lugar dele, tipo, vou ser da realeza. Se deu bem, hein?!

Ela voltou a abrir e fechar a boca sem saber o que dizer.

Deveria ser a emoção.

Afinal, eu vou ser um tipo de Rei, e ela uma Rainha.

Bella tinha uma sorte danada por me ter na vida dela.

Um dia ela foi apenas uma vampira normal, agora ela vai ser a futura Rainha do mundo vampírico.

 **E ainda me tem! É muita sorte mesmo!**

* * *

 **N/B – Eu desisto, o cara é um gênio... Espetacular!**

 **TUCA**


	161. Chapter 161

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

161.

\- Então o que achou?

Bella estreitou os olhos pra mim.

\- Nem pensar...

\- Ah, por quê? Eu daria um ótimo rei! - ela respirou fundo.

\- Tenho certeza que sim, mas quer desistir mesmo de nosso futuro? Casamento, ser vampiro se divertindo com Jasper e Emmett, mamãe Esme, Ruarez...

Oh, agora ela pegou pesado.

Se eu fosse um Volturi, eu teria que deixar tudo para trás.

Meu filho e a família...

\- Edward?

\- Tem razão, eu não posso ser um Volturi...

\- Realmente não pode. Nunca!

Não precisava falar nunca, né?

Enfim...

\- Acha que Caius e Marcus vão ficar muito tristes?

\- Com certeza...

Ela tinha razão. Eles ficariam desolados.

Pobrezinhos...

\- Tudo bem, eu vou dizer pros caras que não vai rolar.

\- Isso, diga a eles que agradece, mas não vai ser o rei de nada.

\- É uma pena, eu teria sido um ótimo rei.

\- Com certeza! - pela sua cara, ela só estava dizendo aquilo da boca pra fora.

Mas vou aceitar mesmo assim.

\- Ainda tenho que dizer pros caras que não devem se livrar de Aro?

Ela abriu a boca, mas logo em seguida fechou em dúvida.

 **Com certeza aquela era uma decisão difícil.**


	162. Chapter 162

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _162._

\- É melhor não dizer nada. Só diga que não vai ser rei de nada e pronto.

\- OK, vou dizer.

Iria ser um golpe duro, mas eles superariam.

Assim eu espero...

\- Então, veio ver o seu homem no trabalho? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela suspirou.

\- Sabe, eu até que fico feliz de não poder ler a sua mente. Eu não estou preparada para o que acontece nessa sua cabecinha.

Aquilo foi um elogio?

Porque não pareceu...

\- Lembra que Alice viu você sendo atropelado?

\- Ah é, mas você já que está aqui, quer dar uns amassos nos fundos?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Claro, por que não?

Isso! Sabia que ela não resistiria ao charme Swan.

Aproveitando que os Polícias estavam mais preocupados com as rosquinhas, aqueles gulosos, eu levei Bella para a sala do pai.

Prensei-a contra a porta, já esmagando o meu corpo contra o dela, abusando de seus lábios deliciosos.

Ela me abraçou pelos ombros se esfregando em mim, me deixando cada vez mais excitado.

Agarrei as suas coxas e a ergui, as suas pernas enroscaram em volta dos meus quadris e sem deixar de beijá-la, a levei para a mesa, sentando-a lá, me esfregando nela.

As suas coxas me apertavam ao mesmo tempo em que ela pressionava a sua pélvis contra o meu mastro.

Tão bom...

Afastei a minha boca da dela, porque eu ainda não era um ser místico e precisava respirar, né? Então passei a beijar o seu pescoço, chupar e mordiscar a sua pele.

\- Edward... - ela sussurrou se esfregando mais em mim, em busca de atrito e dei a ela...

\- Puta merda! - ambos nos afastamos ao som da voz de meu pai e grunhi.

Aquilo era hora de aparecer?

 **Repressor, carrasco, devorador de rosquinhas e empator de foda... Pai estava mesmo caindo no meu conceito**!


	163. Chapter 163

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _163._

\- Pai da licença?!

\- É a minha sala.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é só para nos recompormos.

\- Uh, certo. - ele grunhiu e saiu fechando a porta.

Olhei feio para Bella.

\- Nem pra você avisar, né?

\- Eu não estava prestando atenção.

\- Tem que ser mais atenta mulher. - ela me deu um soco, que nem doeu, ok, doeu um pouquinho, mas seria macho e guardaria a dor pra mim mesmo, ela saiu de cima da mesa.

\- A culpa é sua, por ser tão pegável! - piscou e assenti.

Era um dom e uma maldição.

Ajeitamo-nos e quando estávamos apresentáveis, fomos para fora. Pai nos esperava com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O quê? Só estava mostrando a sala pra Bella.

\- Parecia que era mais do que só mostrar...

\- Bem, ela queria uma visita mais profunda.

\- Edward! - Bella guinchou e tive a impressão que se ela pudesse corar, estaria super vermelha.

O porquê eu não sabia, já que eu só estava tentando ajudar.

\- O quê? Você queria ver onde o seu homem trabalhava... Não há nada de mal nisso.

\- Claro. Desculpa Charlie, nós, er, nos empolgamos...

\- OK, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Todos nós concordamos, mas eu podia ver nos olhos do pai que ele estava super orgulhoso.

 **Afinal, o filho dele era muito macho!**


	164. Chapter 164

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _164._

Acompanhei Bella até o seu carro, sorrindo como um idiota.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Quase transamos na mesa do meu pai, já pensou se ele tivesse chegado um pouco depois?

\- Céus, que vergonha!

Ri e ela bufou, mas em seguida riu também.

\- Tem razão, seria engraçado!

\- Muito!

Ao chegamos ao carro, ela se encostou a ele e me abraçou pelo pescoço, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

\- Ah, já ia esquecendo, você vai dormir em casa na sexta!

\- Eu vou?

\- Vai ter uma noite dos caras de mentirinha.

\- Eu preferia uma de verdade.

\- James e os recém-criados vêm no domingo. Ao amanhecer. Precisamos deixar o rastro na floresta para atraí-los no sábado, aí iremos levá-lo para um lugar bem longe deles.

\- Por que na sexta, então?

\- Quero passar uma noite com você. Sabe, só nós dois...

\- Na sua casa? Acho difícil.

\- Todos vão caçar na sexta à noite, sabe, para nos dar privacidade...

\- Que maneiro da parte deles.

\- Pois é... Então sexta à noite?

\- Com certeza, vou até usar a minha cueca da sorte. Quem sabe eu me dou bem!

Movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ela sorriu me puxando para me beijar e eu fui de muito bom grado.

 **Afinal, Bella era tão pegável quanto eu, por isso éramos um casal perfeito.**


	165. Chapter 165

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _165._

\- Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você quer montar no lobo como se ele fosse um cavalo?

\- Isso! O que acha? - perguntei esperançosamente, Jasper bufou.

\- Essa ideia é ridícula!

AFF! Povo sem imaginação!

\- Ridículo é essa ideia de eu ir no colo de Jacob. Só eu vejo o absurdo da situação?

Olhei em volta em busca de ajuda, mas todos estavam mais ocupados olhando o teto, ou as paredes e até o chão parecia mais interessante.

Pois é... Só eu via...

\- Edward, é só por alguns minutos. Ele te levará para o lugar do acampamento, eu vou estar te esperando lá.

\- Ainda não gosto disso.

\- Já sabemos, mas ainda assim você vai.

\- Tá! Mas saibam que se ele tentar algo, eu culparei todos vocês.

\- Ele não vai tentar nada Edward. - resmungou Alice e bufei.

\- Como se você pudesse ver o que ele vai fazer.

Suspirando, Bella se sentou no meu colo e puxou a corrente do meu pescoço, me mostrando o pequeno lobo que Jacob me deu.

\- Achei que eram amigos de novo.

\- E somos, mas todos nós sabemos que embora ele esteja com amnésia, os sentimentos ainda estão lá dentro. Então por que devemos tentar um homem em recuperação? Por quê?

Todos me olharam com a boca aberta, mas ninguém negou as minhas palavras.

 **Era ótimo ter razão**!


	166. Chapter 166

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

166.

OK, ter razão era inútil!

Eles até concordavam comigo. Mas ainda assim eu iria no colo de Jacob.

Jasper foi inflexível, não aceitou os meus argumentos, nem outras soluções, na verdade, nem as birras e o tratamento de silêncio.

Ele estava decidido e toda a família foi na dele.

Fui voto vencido...

Pobre de mim...

[...]

Quando sexta chegou, eu estava até que animado.

Afinal, eu tinha tomado uma decisão crucial.

Como poderíamos acabar morrendo e coisa e tal, percebi que estava na hora de ser homem.

Eu já trabalhava, acabei a Escola, quase fui rei, então por que não ir em frente e fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo?

Pedir Bella em casamento.

Eu finalmente estava convencido de seu amor e devoção eterna. Até já concordou com a parte de eu ser vampiro e ser ela a me transformar.

Estávamos prontos para dar aquele enorme passo.

Peguei o anel que o pai me deu e o admirei.

Era hoje!

Agora eu precisava pensar nas palavras perfeitas para dizer a Bella.

Porque um simples "quer se casar comigo?", seria ridículo!

Tinha que ser grande... ...algo que ela se lembraria para sempre.

E barato, porque ser um empregado/escravo/assalariado não pagava bem pra algo tão grande assim.

 **Tínhamos sorte de pai ter dado o anel, porque com o meu salário, só conseguiria comprar um de plástico e olhe lá!**


	167. Chapter 167

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _167._

Então eu precisavda de ajuda.

E tinha que ser de profissionais.

Por isso resolvi falar com os meus brows italianos.

Afinal, quem era mais romântico que um italiano? Só um francês eu imagino, mas como só conhecia italianos, vai tu mesmo!

 **Vampiros Fodões**

 **Edward Swan** : Caras?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Edward! :D

 **Caius Volturi:** Como vai nosso futuro rei?

 **Edward Swan:** Er... Caras eu fiquei muito honrado com o convite, mas não vou poder aceitar.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Por quê? Você daria um ótimo rei.

 **Caius Volturi:** Com certeza, e aqui seria bem mais divertido.

 **Edward Swan:** Eu sei, mas se for um Volturi, eu não poderei ser irmão de Emmett e Jasper, nem ficar com a mamãe Esme ou ter Ruarez.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Verdade... Alguém poderia morder o seu cão.

 **Caius Volturi:** Bem, não da pra argumentar com isso.

 **Edward Swan:** Valeu por entenderem caras.

 **Caius Volturi:** Lamentamos, mas entendemos.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Com certeza.

 **Edward Swan:** OK. Agora que conversamos sobre isso, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só pedir.

 **Caius Volturi** : Quer que eliminemos alguém?

 **Edward Swan** : O.o

 **Marcus Volturi:** Caius não o assuste.

 **Caius Volturi** : Eu estou oferecendo ajuda, ué!

 **Marcus Volturi** : Tá é assustando o rapaz.

 **Caius Volturi** : Eu não disse nada demais.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Para você, né? Quer traumatizar Edward? Seja mais sensível!

 **Caius Volturi** : AFF! Quando você não liga é insensível, quando tenta ajudar também é... Assim fica impossível agradar as pessoas.

 **Se eu continuasse naquela conversa, aí sim, eu ficaria traumatizado!**


	168. Chapter 168

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

168.

 **Vampiros Fodões**

 **Edward Swan** : Caras se controlem.

 **Caius Volturi** : Perdoe-me. Marcus me tira do sério.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Como se você fosse um grande consolo para a alma.

 **Edward Swan** : Então posso pedir o favor, ou melhor, conselho?

 **Caius Volturi** : Ah, quer um conselho nosso?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Sobre o quê?

 **Edward Swan** : Pedidos de casamento...

 **Caius Volturi** : Mas sou solteiro.

 **Marcus Volturi** : E acredite, não é porque ele quer.

 **Caius Volturi** : Hey, fique sabendo que sou muito desejado entre as senhoritas.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Desculpe, eu espirrei, pois sou alérgico a mentiras!

 **Caius Volturi** : Eu não minto!

 **Marcus Volturi** : OK, delírios então.

 **Edward Swan** : Caras, dá pra focar?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Sim, sim... Desculpe Edward. Então, vai finalmente pedir Isabella?.

 **Caius Volturi** : Já era hora rapaz.

 **Edward Swan** : Eu sei, mas ela merecia um castigo por ter me deixado.

 **Caius Volturi** : É ela mereceu, mesmo.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Com certeza!

 **Edward Swan** : Valeu pelo apoio, caras, mas eu já a perdoei... Bella finalmente me convenceu de seu amor e devoção eterna.

 **Caius Volturi** : E é o mínimo que merece.

 **Marcus Volturi** : O mínimo!

 **Aqueles caras me conheciam tão bem...**


	169. Chapter 169

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

169.

 _ **Vampiros Fodões**_

 **Caius Volturi** : Então quais os planos?

 **Edward Swan** : Na verdade, é por isso que quero a ajuda de vocês. Quero fazer um pedido romântico, mas não tenho grana. Então, opções?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Isso é fácil.

 **Caius Volturi:** Muito fácil.

 **Edward Swan** : Ah é? E como é fácil?

 **Caius Volturi** : Contrate uma banda...

 **Marcus Volturi:** Ele não tem dinheiro.

 **Caius Volturi** : Ah é, então você pode pegar um monte de flores...

 **Marcus Volturi:** De novo, ele não tem dinheiro.

 **Caius Volturi** : OK, então ele pode pegar um cavalo...

 **Marcus Volturi** : Ele não tem dinheiro, caralho!

 **Caius Volturi** : OK, ok, calma, ele... Hmmm... OK todas as minhas ideias são grandiosas.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Deixa o mestre falar, então...

 **Edward Swan** : Então, fale homem!

 **Marcus Volturi** : Você não precisa de dinheiro, somente romance.

 **Caius Volturi** : Romance?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Isso, ele só precisa dizer as palavras certas que tornará o momento perfeito.

 **Edward Swan** : Gostei... Agora, que palavras eu devo usar?

 **Marcus Volturi** : Aí é com você, tem que vir do seu coração.

 **OK, agora estava perdido, pois se bem me lembro, eu não fui muito romântico ao passar do tempo...**

 **...ou será que fui?**


	170. Chapter 170

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

170.

Agradeci os caras e comecei a planejar o meu discurso romântico.

Já era a vigésima folha que eu amassava e jogava fora, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

\- Hey garoto.

\- Ah, oi pai...

\- Estou indo para a reserva... Eu vou em uma viagem de pesca com Billy, OK?

Pai avisou, mas já sabia, pois foi o jeito que decidimos para ele ficar em segurança na terra dos lobos.

E Billy foi legal em nos ajudar.

\- Divirta-se! - murmurei ainda escrevendo.

\- Não vai para os Cullen?

\- Ah sim, só... - amassei o novo papel, jogando-o pelo quarto, o pai o pegou e leu rindo.

\- Há chegou o grande momento?

\- Sim, e sou péssimo nisso... - sorrindo ele se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

\- Não precisa ser grandioso, só vir do coração. Diga o que sente e o que quer com ela. Ela vai amar qualquer coisa que dizer, porque você disse.

Sorrindo, me levantei e abracei o meu velho.

\- Obrigado pai, e desculpe-me por ser um birrento às vezes... Você é o melhor pai de todos!

Ele me abraçou apertado e beijou a minha testa se afastando.

\- Você é uma coisinha louca, birrenta e sem noção desde que nasceu Edward, mas te amo exatamente assim.

 **Caramba, pai era tão bom com as palavras... Eu me emocionei aqui!**


	171. Chapter 171

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

171.

Quando cheguei à casa de Bella, desliguei a Sra. Gertrudes e respirei fundo antes de sair do carro.

Eu posso fazer isso, ser bom com as palavras. Fazer um grande discurso romântico.

 _Deus me de inspiração pra dizer a coisa certa e não alguma idiotice. O Senhor sabe que sou bom nisso, então colabora aí!_

Depois do meu papo com Deus, eu saí do carro, sorri ao ver Bella me esperando na porta.

Caminhei apressado e assim que cheguei perto, ela pulou no meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Oi meu lindo. - ela sussurrou beijando o meu rosto e me afastei estreitando os olhos.

\- Alice te contou algo? - ela estreitou os dela em resposta.

\- Não, por quê? Eu deveria saber de algo?

\- Não!

Ambos ficamos nos encarando e aposto que ela estava tentando ler a minha mente.

UFA! Era nessas horas que agradecia que ela não conseguia ler a minha mente.

Entramos na casa, com Bella ainda me olhando desconfiava, bufei e entrelacei nossos dedos.

\- Então o que temos planejado para hoje?

\- Achei que fosse sexo, sexo selvagem e mais sexo... - moveu as sobrancelhas e sorri.

 **Cara, ela era a mulher perfeita!**


	172. Chapter 172

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

172.

\- Adorei a ideia! Quero que segure esse pensamento para mais tarde, mas antes quero bater um papo... Quer dizer, ter uma conversa com você.

\- OK. Pode ser no meu quarto?

\- Claro.

Ela sorriu e começou a subir comigo a seguindo e admirando a sua bunda perfeita.

Sem me conter, dei uma tapinha na sua bunda, ela olhou para trás arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não resisti. - ela piscou pra mim e continuou subindo.

Ao chegarmos, ela sentou na cama e sentei ao seu lado.

Nossa era agora... Eu posso fazer isso! Ser romântico!

É fácil... Eu acho.

\- Edward, você está bem? - Bella me olhava preocupada já.

\- Sim, estou bem... Ótimo, na verdade. Então... - peguei a sua mão e ela me olhou ansiosa.

\- Sim...

\- Bem eu... Nós... Você... Cara, isso é difícil?

\- Você está terminando comigo?

\- O que? Não, não, é justamente o contrário.

\- Edward, eu não estou entendendo nada.

\- Eu sei. É que estou fazendo errado.

\- Tudo bem. Faça o certo, então.

Rolei os olhos e soltei as suas mãos, levantei e era fácil.

Só tinha que ouvir o meu coração.

Então eu iria ouvi-lo.

Ajoelhei-me em frente a ela, pegando a sua mão... Bella prendeu a respiração.

\- Isabella, desde o primeiro momento que a vi, eu sabia que pertencíamos juntos. Eu te amo desde aquele dia na lanchonete, pode parecer loucura, mas esse sou eu, um cara meio doido, às vezes avoado e alguns dizem sem noção, embora eu não concorde, mas desde aquele dia, na sala quando disse que você seria a minha esposa, eu não estava delirando, só afirmando um fato certo.

\- Edward... - ela suspirou e beijei os seus dedos.

\- Você é o meu mundo Isabella Cullen, eu não posso e nem quero viver sem você, quero ser o seu namorado, amante, confidente, companheiro e em breve marido... Quero que seja minha de todas as formas possíveis, vampíricas e humanas, quero com todo o meu coração que antes de eu ser como você, que seja minha esposa Isabella Swan.

\- Edward, não importa quantos anos vivermos, eu nunca vou esquecer essas palavras.

\- Isso é um sim? - ela sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Um gigante! – rindo, eu tirei o anel do bolso e coloquei em seu dedo.

Ela suspirou o olhando e quando me fitou, ela se inclinou para me beijar.

\- É perfeito! Foi tudo perfeito!

 **Isso! Eu sabia que podia ser romântico, como sempre, eu me preocupei à toa...**


	173. Chapter 173

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

173.

Sorrindo, me deitei na cama, ela suspirou e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Não acredito que finalmente me pediu em casamento.

\- Nem eu, mas estava na hora de ser o homem da relação.

Ela ronronou e subiu em cima de mim, se sentando bem no meu pau, esfregando a sua bundinha linda no meu mastro para se ajeitar e me provocar.

O que funcionou super bem.

\- Adoro quando você é o homem da relação.

\- Adora, é? - ela assentiu e tirou a blusa, ficando com os peitos perfeitos bem na minha cara.

\- Sim, meu noivo. Deixa-me super excitada... - sussurrou deitando em cima de mim e levei as mãos a sua bunda, apertando-a com vontade.

\- Bom, pois adoro deixar a minha noiva excitada.

Bella rosnou o que fez o meu pau endurecer na hora.

Eu quase gozei quando ela rasgou a minha camisa e passou a lamber e a chupar o meu peito.

Porra!

Os seus lábios foram descendo por meu corpo, até chegar ao meu pau, ela rasgou as minhas calças também.

Gemi quando a sua boca tomou a minha ereção e ela passou a chupar, lamber e devorar o meu pau. Eu sem vergonha alguma vim rápido e forte em sua boca.

E ela não parou de me chupar, depois de me beber continuou me provocando, até eu ficar duro de novo e mais do que pronto para ela.

\- Deus Bella...

\- Te quero tanto agora...

Ri e a ajudei a se sentar em mim, já com o meu pau entrando na sua buceta molhada e apertada dela.

Tão bom...

\- Ah sim... Me foda forte...

 **Cara, se eu soubesse que pedir Bella em casamento a deixaria tão selvagem, já a teria pedido há tempos!**

 **.**


	174. Chapter 174

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

174.

Abracei mamãe Esme com força. Ela me soltou e beijou a minha testa.

\- Se cuida querido.

Adorava quando ela me chamava de querido.

\- Você também mamãe... Mete a porrada nos vampiros, mas toma cuidado, viu? - ela sorriu e me deu outro abraço.

\- Tomarei... Ah, fiz um lanchinho pra você comer a noite. Te amo, meu menino lindo. - ela fez uma carinha que parecia que iria chorar, ou vai ver já estava chorando do jeito vampiro deles.

Cara, por que a minha mãe não era assim?

Liguei para ela há pouco, sabe, pra dizer que a amo e tals, e ela só ficou me falando das filhas das vizinhas, que eram gostosas e estavam disponíveis.

Como se eu tivesse olhos pra outra além de minha Bella.

\- Hey, sem noção... Te cuida e leve as blusas, lá vai fazer muito frio hoje. - a nanica veio até mim e abracei-a, levantando-a do chão.

\- Também te amo anã de jardim. - ela soltou um bufo, mas sorriu.

Ao me largar, Emmett veio me dar um abraço quase quebrando os meus ossos, quando me soltou o olhei feio.

\- Quer adiantar o trabalho dos recém-criados? - ele riu.

\- Só queria dar um abraço pra se lembrar de mim.

\- Com certeza não vou me esquecer, nunca! Huh, te cuida lá! Ah, fica de olho na mamãe, hein? Não a deixe se machucar. - pedi e ele assentiu seriamente.

\- Deixa comigo!

Quando Rosie veio me dar um abraço, apertei-a forte e ao soltá-la ela sorria.

\- Tenha cuidado lá, hein! Não deixe a sua depressão tomar conta e arrase aqueles vampiros como fez com os bastardos que te machucaram.

Ela riu.

\- Bom plano, vou visualizar isso!- piscou pra mim e foi à vez do papai Cullen.

O sogrão!

Eu tinha que dizer algo espirituoso, algo que o fizesse gostar de mim.

Tipo, aquela poderia ser a última vez que nos veríamos né?

\- Edward se cuide, e fiquei perto de Bella amanhã, sim?

\- OK, eu vou... Ah, e só pro Senhor saber, eu pedi a mão de Bella, não vamos mais viver em pecado!

Ouvi Bella gemer, mamãe Esme ofegar e os outros rirem. Já o sogrão me olhava com a boca aberta.

 **Tipo, porque eu estava com a impressão, de que durante os próximos séculos o sogrão sempre iria fazer aquela cara pra mim?**


	175. Chapter 175

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

175.

Bella andava ao meu lado, enquanto esfregava o sangue de minha mão em algumas folhas.

Depois das despedidas, claro que antes fomos muito felicitados por estarmos noivos, saímos da casa pra preparar a armadilha para James e os recém-criados dele.

Como ainda iriamos encontrar com Jasper, eu deixei pra me despedir dele por último.

\- Você não quer se afastar um pouco? - murmurei tentando colocar a minha mão o mais longe possível dela.

Tipo, era melhor não provocar, já que sei como o meu sangue é uma tentação para ela.

\- Não se preocupe, estou bem. - dei a ela um olhar confuso, ato que a fez rir.

\- Só se afaste um pouquinho... - ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão livre, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Eu já superei isso...

\- E quando superou isso?

\- Ano passado, eu quase te perdi Edward... Por muito pouco, achei que tinha te perdido para sempre, mas agora, só de sentir o seu cheiro, de ouvir as batidas de seu coração, faz com que eu esteja acima dessa coisa toda de sangue. Pois é a minha certeza de que está vivo e bem.

Uau, essa mulher sábia dizer às palavras certas que me deixavam todo sentimental.

\- Impressionante... - ela piscou pra mim é beijou a minha bochecha, antes de tirar um paninho do bolso e começar a limpar a minha mão.

\- É só sangue, você é mais importante.

 **De novo! Uau!**


	176. Chapter 176

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

176.

Afastamo-nos do rio, que era por onde Alice os viu chegando. E ao acercarmo-nos da clareira, local escolhido para a luta, eu fiz uma careta ao ver Jacob com Jasper, já nos esperando.

Ele acenou animadamente e suspirei com pesar. Vi Bella me olhando preocupada.

Pelo menos, ele usava uma camisa.

Porque nem fudendo que eu iria se ele estivesse sem.

Deixava mesmo os recém-nascidos me matarem.

Era a única opção viável por fim!

\- Hey, Edward... - quando ficamos perto, mal o cara começou a falar, Bella deu um murro em seu nariz.

Olhei para Jacob que xingava e gemia, cobrindo o nariz e de volta para Bella que sorria abertamente.

\- Qual a porra de seu problema sanguessuga?

\- Só te mostrando o que vai acontecer se tentar algo com o meu namorado.

\- Eu não fiz nada!

\- Bem, ele quase quebrou o nariz por sua causa, é justo que eu quase quebre o seu. Mas já fiquei avisado cãozinho, se tentar algo, vou quebrar algo de verdade.

Olhei para Bella com admiração e ela piscou para mim.

 **Melhor namorada do mundo, era só o que conseguia pensar.**


	177. Chapter 177

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

177.

\- Já chega né, hora de se concentrar no plano. - Jasper falou e quase tinha me esquecido que ele estava ali.

Ainda olhava para Bella, como se ela fosse um Deus...

Porque tipo, ela foi toda Mulher Maravilha pra defender o seu homem.

Queria muito transar com ela agora.

Jacob tirou um pano do bolso e limpou o nariz.

\- Venha Edward.

Com um suspiro desanimado, fui até Jacob e antes que ele... Aí que tristeza... Pegasse-me no colo, Jasper tirou algo das costas, olhei de boca aberta para o chapéu de cowboy.

\- Mas...

\- Você pode ir de cavalinho, mas ele, como humano.

Agarrei o chapéu com um sorrisão.

\- Cara, você é o melhor.

Coloquei o chapéu e toquei na aba, olhando para Bella.

\- Tarde Senhorita!

Ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Tarde moço bonito. Ah, assim que isso acabar quero você com esse chapéu e mais nada...

Gemi e apertei a sua bundinha linda.

Adorava quando ela era toda safada.

Mas esperava que ela também usasse aquele chapéu e mais nada.

E de preferência, enquanto me montava.

 **OK, seria melhor parar com aqueles pensamentos, ou ficaria muito animado e não queria que Jacob tivesse alguma ideia errada...**


	178. Chapter 178

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

178.

Quando estava mais refeito, fui até Jacob todo sorridente e ele só me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

Mas nem liguei.

Eu ganhei o meu chapéu!

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

\- OK.

Subi nas costas de Jacob, o abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele segurava as minhas pernas.

\- Raio Silver!

\- Cara...

\- Desculpe-me parceiro, foi mais forte do que eu.

\- Tudo bem... – resmungou, Bella e Jasper começaram a nós rodear.

\- O que estão fazendo?

\- Vendo se o cheiro dele encobre o seu.

Os dois assentiram satisfeitos.

\- Não sinto nada além de cão molhado.

\- Tá mais pra cão morto! - Jasper resmungou e ela assentiu.

\- Isso, e que morreu há uns três dias. Quase se decompondo.

\- Exatamente!

\- Sabe, tô repensando se valeria mesmo a pena ajudar vocês.

\- É gente... Nada a ver ficar zoando o Trovão.

\- O quê?

\- Ah, desculpa, estava pensando em nomes legais de cavalos. Repetindo, nada de zoar com Jacob!

 **Embora fosse muito divertido...**


	179. Chapter 179

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

179.

Ele respirou fundo.

\- Pra onde quer que eu vá, morcego? - perguntou a Jasper que sorriu.

Eles explicavam, enquanto pensava sobre nomes legais.

Tipo, eu queria muito um cavalo agora.

O chamaria de Trovão ou Tempestade.

\- Vamos então?

\- Certo parceiro.

O ouvi bufar, mas nem liguei, tirei o chapéu e acenei para Bella e Jasper, movi os lábios "Raiou Silver!", e os vi rindo enquanto Jacob bufava.

Ele corria rápido e já algum tempo, quando voltou a falar.

\- Então como vão as coisas com a sua sanguessuga?

\- Danadas de boas, parceiro.

\- Ainda firmes?

\- Com certeza, colega.

\- Você vai falar assim o caminho todo?

\- É bem provável, camarada.

O ouvi rir e apertar o passo.

\- Cara, você tá pelando. Isso é normal? Vai demorar muito? Já tô cansado. - o ouvi suspirar.

\- Não, falta pouco. E sim, é normal eu ser tão quente. É coisa de lobo.

\- OK, então como vão às coisas na Reserva.

\- Boas... Meio complicadas às vezes, mas poder matar algumas sanguessugas vai ser bom pra gente.

Então tá!

\- O que aconteceu?

\- É como uma novela mexicana, cara.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, Leah se tornou loba... Ela é irmã de Seth, lembra dele?

Com certeza lembrava.

Mô cachorrinho perseguindo Jacob para todos os lados, mas apenas disse um simples "sim", pois evitaria mais problemas.

 **Olha eu aí sendo um homem sensato e responsável, só estou noivo há um dia e já mudei pra melhor.**


	180. Chapter 180

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

180.

Então Jacob passou a falar e falar.

Contou sobre como Sam era noivo de Leah, mas aí virou lobo e teve a impressão com Emily, e agora Leah é loba e fica fazendo drama.

E não parava por aí, Quill ou Paul, sei lá qual dos dois, só eram lobos porque o pai de alguém andou pulando a cerca.

Ah, e também tinha o conflito entre Jacob e Sam, porque o verdadeiro líder deveria ser Jacob, mas ele não quis e agora Sam era o líder.

\- Que salada, hein?

\- Sim, como podemos ler os pensamentos uns dos outros na forma de lobo, acaba sendo tudo meio tenso.

Achava muito maneiro eles lerem o pensamento uns do outros. OK, nem tanto, considerando os draminhas... ...mas era legal ainda.

\- Então, por que não quis ser o líder dos lobos?

\- Era uma responsabilidade que não estava pronto para assumir. Já basta meu pai me enchendo com a coisa de líder tribal. Mas por mim, Sam podia tomar o meu lugar nisso também.

\- Cara, você não quer ser o Chefe da Tribo? O que há de errado com você? Pense no poder que vai ter!

\- Edward é uma tribo pobre não vou ter poder algum.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, seria só um monte de decisões chatas, além de trabalhar para a tribo, tentando melhorá-la.

Eita, ser Chefe era só trabalho, será que ser Rei também?

Ainda bem que Bella não me deixou ser Rei.

 **Eu mau trabalho como Policial, imagina como Rei!**


	181. Chapter 181

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

181.

Ao chegarmos até onde seria o acampamento, ai Deus, outro acampamento, Bella já estava lá com Jasper.

Era uma pequena clareira rodeada de árvores bem altas.

Bella e Jasper estavam terminando de montar uma barraca.

Saltei de Jacob e fui até eles. Ao me aproximar Bella olhou atentamente para ele, enquanto falava comigo.

\- Como foi à viagem até aqui, tudo bem?

Jacob bufou a ignorando e se voltou para Jasper.

\- Vou dar uma sondada pelo local.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Você está bem? - Bella voltou a perguntar e sorri.

\- Sim, só conversamos. E ele foi muito respeitador.

Jasper riu e bufei. Bella beijou a minha bochecha e foi terminar de montar a barraca.

Meu irmão veio até mim e me abraçou apertado.

\- Se cuida... Fique perto de Bella e a obedeça, sim?

\- Eu vou... Mas você também se cuide! E cuida de Alice e Esme.

\- Eu vou! Mas não quer que eu cuide de Rosie?

\- Aquela ali, quando ela começar a pegar um vampiro, saia de perto, tem muita raiva ali e tensão sexual, sabe, de todo o sexo ruim.

Ele começou a rir.

\- Pode deixar.

Assim que ele se foi, olhei em volta e abordei Bella a empurrando pra dentro da barraca.

Ela riu nos virando e ficou sobre mim.

\- Enfim sozinhos.

\- Quer me ver só com meu chapéu e mais nada agora? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela suspirou.

\- Até queria, mas o cão já está voltando.

Desanimado, comecei a sair da barraca, mas ela me puxou de volta.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Disse que ele estava voltando...

\- Não podemos transar, mas uns beijinhos não fará mal.

Piscando me montou e passou a me beijar com vontade.

Eita mulher fogosa!

 **Parceiro, eu precisava tirar aquele chapéu, mas somente mais tarde, pois as mãos de Bella estavam muito assanhadas agora...**


	182. Chapter 182

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

182.

Quando Jacob voltou, eu só notei porque eu o ouvi chamar o meu nome, eu tive que ignorá-lo, porque não eram só as mãos de Bella que haviam ficado assanhadas.

Era ela toda...

Eu estava vindo em sua boca quando ele apareceu.

Bella terminou de me limpar e piscou pra mim ao sair da barraca, para que eu me organizasse.

Eita mulher danada de boa.

Quando saí da barraca, Bella pegava um cooler que devia ter comida e serviu para dois.

\- Com fome?

\- Faminto!

Sentei-me ao lado dela, ela suspirou e olhou para Jacob.

\- Venha cão, Esme fez comida pra você também.

\- E desde quando sanguessugas sabem cozinhar? - ofeguei.

\- Cara, não fala assim da minha mãe.

\- Hein? - Bella riu.

\- Cuidado pulguento, Edward é muito apegado a minha mãe Esme, escolha bem as suas ofensas.

Ele olhou pra mim, e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- E UH, ela cozinha bem?

\- E como!

Ele ainda pareceu desconfiado, quando deu uma mordida na torta que lhe ofereci, mas assim que mordeu, os seus olhos chegaram a brilhar.

\- Cara... - resmungou com a boca cheia e assenti.

\- Eu sei!

Ambos devoramos o que mamãe Esme fez. Já estava escuro e esfriando quando Bella começou a guardar as coisas.

Em pouco tempo os meus dentes estavam batendo e Jacob me olhou preocupado.

\- Muito frio?

\- Frio? Eu tô congelando!

\- Quer que eu te esquente?

\- Como?

\- Deito com você na barraca e nos abraçamos. - olhei em pânico para Bella.

 **Eu iria ser abusado no meio da noite... Faça algo mulher!**


	183. Chapter 183

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

183.

E ela fez...

\- Não precisa cão. Eu vim precavida.

\- Como?

\- Trouxe um gerador elétrico. - falou presunçosamente.

\- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

\- Não lembro...

\- Eu te amo pra caramba! - ela riu, beijou a minha bochecha e foi configurar o tal do gerador dentro da barraca.

Jacob estava com um grande bico, mas nem liguei.

Eu iria ficar quentinho e seguro.

Quando Bella terminou, eu entrei na barraca e suspirei de alívio.

\- Você é a melhor!

\- Foi ideia de Alice.

\- Bem, pois ela é um gênio! Vou até a deixar comprar uma camisa pra mim. Mas só uma!

Bella riu e me deu um beijo de boa noite. Ela achou melhor ficar fora da barraca pra eu ficar mais aquecido.

Peguei o saco de dormir e entrei nele, deitei fechando os olhos.

Estava quase adormecido quando os ouvi falando.

Até iria reclamar, mas eles estavam falando de mim, então apurei os ouvidos, mantive os meus olhos fechados e tratei de escutar.

Seja lá o que fosse, tinha que ser interessante, afinal, eles se odiavam muito.

A única coisa em comum que tinham, era o amor obsessivo por mim.

Preocupante, mas bom.

Quantas pessoas podem dizer que têm isso?

 **Eu tenho uns quatro, talvez cinco...**


	184. Chapter 184

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

184.

\- Você poderia parar com isso?

\- Eu não fiz nada sanguessuga.

\- Mas tá pensando!

\- AFF! Vou começar a cobrar pelos meus pensamentos.

\- Esses seus pensamentos sujos nem se me pagassem eu iria querer.

\- A mente é minha e eu penso o que quiser.

\- Sabe, estou cada vez mais tentada a cumprir a minha promessa e quebrar o seu nariz.

\- Como se eu tivesse medo de você.

\- Seria melhor ter...

\- Pois eu não tenho! E tome cuidado ou vou acabar roubando Edward de você.

Ela bufou e eu também, mas continuei na minha a conversa deles estava mais interessante.

\- Cara, se você fosse mulher eu até me preocuparia, mas tem que parar com esses delírios.

\- Não são delírios, ele gosta de mim também.

\- Como amigo. Nada mais que isso.

\- Talvez, se você não tivesse voltado... - ele resmungou e Bella bufou.

\- Lamento te desiludir, mas nem assim!

O ouvi suspirar, e os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, estava quase dormindo quando voltaram a falar.

\- Por que vai fazer isso com ele?

\- Acha que quero fazer isso? Nunca quis condená-lo a essa vida.

\- Então não faça...

\- E deveras fácil falar... Sabe como ele é teimoso. Por mim ele seria apenas humano e eu ficaria com ele.

\- Ou você poderia ir... Eu posso cuidar dele.

Já ia me levantar e me agarrar em Bella, pois nem fudendo que iria deixar ela me abandonar de novo.

 **Dessa vez, eu poderia até me matar tentando trazê-la de volta...**


	185. Chapter 185

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

185.

\- Eu não vou cometer esse erro de novo, cão. Só partirei se Edward me pedir.

Suspirei aliviado.

Jacob ao contrário bufou.

\- Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais, eu teria conseguido fazê-lo esquecer de você.

\- Mais uma vez você está delirando cão.

\- Pode até ser, mas você desistiu rápido demais. Se tivesse demorado um pouquinho mais...

\- Ele teria se matado!

O ouvi suspirar.

\- Pior que teria... Ele cismou com a idéia de que você o deixou para não machucá-lo...

\- Foi por isso mesmo... Meu mundo é perigoso... Edward é tão...

\- Uma bomba ambulante! - Jacob completou e ela riu.

\- É um modo bom de descrevê-lo. Eu... Eu quis partir para lhe dar uma chance de ter uma vida normal. Mas ele não consegue ter uma vida normal... Ele pertence ao nosso mundo.

\- Mas por que ele tem que se transformar em um bebedor de sangue sem alma?

\- É a escolha dele, Jacob.

\- Ele faz péssimas escolhas!

\- Mas ainda assim, foi o que ele escolheu.

\- Ele poderia viver no nosso mundo, se mantendo humano...

\- Seria o certo... Mas um dia ele vai morrer. Você está pronto para isso? Eu achei que eu estava, mas agora eu não estou. Posso ser considerada um monstro por isso, contudo não me importo mais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e suspirei.

Eu não estava pronto para isso. E era bom saber que Bella também.

 **E finalmente, Bella conseguiu algum juízo, já estava começando a me preocupar com ela...**


	186. Chapter 186

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

186.

Bocejei alto e já estava pegando no sono de verdade, quando os ouvi falando de novo.

\- Obrigado por me deixar entrar na sua mente.

\- De nada. Se você não fosse totalmente delirante, eu até podia te considerar um amigo.

\- Se você não fosse sugar a vida do homem que eu amo, eu também podia te considerar uma amiga... Esquece, nem assim!

Ambos riram e acabei por sorrir também.

Ouvi Jacob bocejar e o barulho dele se movendo.

\- Tem um saco de dormir pra mim aí, também?

\- Sim, tenho cão.

Parece que a conversa tinha acabado, então poderia finalmente dormir.

Ainda bem, porque eu estava morrido!

[•••]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte bocejando alto, me sentei me espreguiçando.

Atrapalhei-me um pouco pra sair do saco de dormir, e ao sair da barraca sorri ao ver Bella pegando algumas coisas.

Não havia sinal de Jacob em lugar algum.

\- Bom dia! - ela sorriu e estendeu um sanduíche para mim.

\- Oi, dormiu bem?

\- Muito bem. Bem quentinho.

Ela sorriu.

\- Cadê Jacob?

\- Se afastou para se comunicar com os lobos. Com fome?

\- Sempre!

Comecei a comer, ou devorar se você preferir, e rapidamente terminei.

Bella me olhava com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Hey, acha que quando for vampiro vou ser faminto como sou agora, mas sabe, por sangue:

\- Eu não sei. Meio que todos nós somos famintos. Ainda mais no primeiro ano.

\- Então temos que casar antes de me transformar. Porque quero uma lua de mel bem romântica e pervertida.

\- Hmmm... ...gostei muito da idéia. Só nos dois em um lugar isolado...

\- E nus o tempo todo. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Com certeza... Então, que tal eu planejar a lua de mel, já que eu sei um lugar perfeito pra estarmos nus o tempo todo: - piscou.

\- Hmmm... Você paga a lua de mel e o casamento... E eu, o que eu faço?

\- Fica lindo e diz SIM no altar.

\- Estou me sentindo um homem objeto.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Depende, você vai abusar de mim depois? - ela sorriu e montou no meu colo.

\- Exatamente! Por que acha que aceitei o pedido de casamento... - mal ela terminou de falar, um uivo alto soou me assustando.

 **Caramba! Será que era um lobo? Sabia que acampar ali seria uma péssima idéia!**


	187. Chapter 187

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

187.

\- O que diabos foi aquilo?

\- Huh, Jacob nos ouviu. - me levantei olhando em volta.

Suspirei com pesar.

\- Ele está chateado?

\- Sim. Muito...

\- Merda! O que eu faço? - olhei em volta, não sabia se ia atrás dele ou ficava ali.

Tipo, eu deveria ir atrás dele?

\- Edward? - olhei para Bella, indeciso.

\- Eu, UH devia ir? Eu não sei como agir quando o meu amigo gay que é apaixonado por mim, descobre, de repente, que vou me casar? Eu deveria consolá-lo, tentando arrumar um namorado pra ele?

\- Amor, não há nada que você possa fazer...

\- Eu sei... Mas eu acho que vou ver se ele tá bem, tipo, vai que o cara queira se matar ou algo assim... Não quero ter a morte dele na minha consciência.

\- OK. Vou arrumar as coisas... Não demore, a luta começará em breve.

Assenti, dei uma bitoca nela e fui à busca de Jacob. O achei não muito longe, sentando em uma pedra, e adivinha? Sem camisa...

\- Oi cara...

\- É verdade? - ele murmurou sem me olhar. Suspirando me aproximei mais dele.

\- Sim, eu vou me amarrar. E tenho algo muito importante para te pedir.

\- Edward?! - ele se virou ficando de pé.

\- É uma parada séria cara.

\- OK.

\- Eu preciso que você...

\- Sim... - ele se aproximou mais de mim e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

\- ...seja o meu padrinho!

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, eu sorri.

 **Ele estava tão feliz que ficou sem palavras**.


	188. Chapter 188

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

188.

\- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é? - ele esbravejou se afastando.

Cocei a nuca, confuso.

\- O que foi? Não acha uma boa idéia?

\- Acho péssima! A pior idéia possível!

\- Tá bom! Eu pedirei pro Jasper, seu ingrato!

\- Ingrato? Você é o ingrato, sabe como me sinto, e quer que eu seja o seu padrinho?

\- Bem, você é o meu melhor amigo. Achei que iria querer estar lá no melhor dia da minha vida.

\- De novo, você está brincando comigo?

\- Não entendi... Você sabe que amo Bella loucamente.

\- Mas e eu?

\- O que tem você? Somos amigos, parceiros, camaradas, colegas, brows e todas as paradas de irmandade.

\- Aí meu Deus, chega desse papo, eu não quero ser só o seu amigo.

\- Quer ser o quê?

\- Você sabe o quê... Sempre quis mais.

\- Bem, então a nossa amizade vai ter que acabar.

\- Sim, acho que a minha vida também.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Já que você não me quer, eu vou pra luta e deixar que os sanguessugas acabem comigo.

Arregalei os olhos.

Ele não poderia estar falando sério.

\- Você vai se matar?

\- Vou, a não ser...

\- A não ser?

\- Que me dê um motivo.

\- Um motivo?

\- Um beijo...

\- Acho que não ouvi direito.

\- Me dá um beijo e eu não me mato.

Bem, diante dessas palavras só havia uma coisa a ser dita.

\- Jacob, amigo... Vá com Deus, a sua memória será lembrada com carinho.

 **Era a única decisão racional a ser tomada...**

* * *

NB – kkkkkkkkkkkk...

TUCA


	189. Chapter 189

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

189.

\- Cara, vai me deixar morrer?

\- É a única opção viável.

\- Eu morrer?

\- Bem, você que está fazendo pedidos absurdos. Mas não se preocupe, vou dizer ao seu pai que morreu com honra.

\- Vai mesmo me deixar morrer?

\- É por uma boa causa.

\- Meu Deus, você é impossível.

\- Você quem é! Aonde já se viu ficar fazendo exigências absurdas.

\- Você é o pior amigo do mundo.

\- Olha quem fala! Tá me chantageando!

\- Eu não! Só estou deixando claro, as minhas verdadeiras intenções.

\- Então obrigado, mas a resposta ainda é não! Mas não se preocupe, direi coisas legais no seu funeral. Você será lembrado com carinho.

Ele rosnou e se afastou, vi o seu corpo tremendo, em seguida, ele pareceu explodir se transformando em lobo.

Eita!

Jacob lobo rosnou pra mim, dei um passo para trás e ele uivou, em seguida saiu correndo para longe.

Imagino que para morrer.

Iria sentir a sua falta.

Com um suspiro, voltei para o acampamento e encontrei Bella sentadinha me esperando.

Fui até ela, sentei-me ao seu lado, coloquei um braço em volta da sua cintura e a puxei para perto.

\- Então tudo bem?

\- Mais ou menos...

Ela assentiu. Com certeza havia ouvido tudo com a sua super audição e leitura de mente, mas era legal da parte dela não me pressionar pra dizer as coisas.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Então, eu devo comprar uma daquelas coroas de flores?

\- Hmmm do que você está falando?

\- Do funeral dele... - ela abriu e fechou a boca e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Imagino que repassando a minha conversa com ele, em seguida assentiu.

\- Uma coroa de flores, seria legal.

\- Também acho.

Iria sentir falta de Jacob, mas ele sempre estará em nossos corações.

 **Cara, aquilo foi manero, vou dizer isso no funeral**!


	190. Chapter 190

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18._

* * *

190.

Bella ergueu a cabeça de repente olhando em volta, o seu olhar se fixou em um ponto, então eu vi um lobo saindo por entre as árvores.

\- Quem é?

\- Seth, ele é um dos lobos mais novos. O mandaram pra ficar com a gente pra que ele fique seguro.

\- Hmmm...

Tadinho vai ficar de fora.

E viúvo né? Já que Jacob vai dessa pra uma melhor.

Ele vai para aquele gramado grande lá em cima, brincar com os lobos do passado...

Cara, aquilo era ouro puro.

\- Hey, tem papel e caneta? Tô tendo ótimas idéias para o meu discurso no funeral... - ela tapou a minha boca e deu um rápido olhar para Seth, que estava cochilando.

Ainda bem que ele não foi pra luta, ele é um péssimo guerreiro.

\- Fale baixo. Os outros não sabem dos planos falsos de Jacob.

\- Como assim falsos?

\- Ele estava te enganando, ele nunca iria se matar.

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes.

\- Ele mentiu pra mim?

\- Sim, ele queria que você ficasse preocupado, mas nunca teve a intenção de se matar, ele só queria que você pensasse isso. Acredite, ele está muito irritado agora.

\- Aquele amigo de uma figa. É isso! A amizade acabou!

\- Amor, essa amizade de vocês vive acabando e voltando.

\- Ah, mais dessa vez ele foi longe demais. Vai precisar de muito mais do que um "desculpe-me" pra eu o perdoar.

\- Vai envolver devoção eterna e todas as paradas de irmandade?

\- Exatamente! Você me conhece tão bem, vamos ser um casal perfeito!

Eu tinha tanta sorte em ter Bella.

 **Embora fosse meio preocupante como ela conseguia entender a minha mente tão bem.**

* * *

N/B - ..."devoção eterna e todas as paradas de irmandade?" (...) Oi?!

TUCA


	191. Chapter 191

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

191.

\- Começou... - Bella falou ao mesmo tempo em que o nosso lobo dorminhoco se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Como sabe? Consegue ouvir daqui?

\- Não, mas o rapaz está acompanhando pela mente dos lobos e aí posso ver na mente dele.

Legal!

\- E aí o que está acontecendo?

\- Está acontecendo de acordo com o plano, os recém criados seguiram o rastro que fizemos. Eles estão indo direto para a armadilha.

\- Que bom!

Bella se concentrou e esperei pacientemente enquanto ela prestava atenção na luta.

\- Mamãe Esme está bem? – tipo, era a minha maior preocupação, né?

\- Shiii...

\- Emmett tá cuidando dela, né? - era bom ele estar de olho na mamãe, pois se ela se machucasse ele iria ver.

\- Shiii...

\- Rosalie já matou geral? - esperava que ela usasse a sua frustração sexual e metesse o sarrafo nos ladrões de camiseta.

\- Shiii...

\- O seu pai é muito violento? - era bom saber né? Porque eu já vivi em pecado muito tempo com Bella, então tinha que me manter esperto perto do sogrão.

\- Shiii...

\- Alice tá tomando conta de todo mundo? - afinal ela tinha a bendita visão né? Era melhor tá cuidando bem de todos, principalmente da mamãe.

\- Shiiiii...

\- Jacob já morreu...?

\- Edward pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca!

\- AFF! Eu só tô curioso. Estamos ganhando pelo menos?

\- Estamos indo bem, mas não há nenhum sinal de James.

 **Hmmm por que será eu tinha um mau pressentimento quanto aquilo? E por que Bella estava tão estressada? Eu só fiz algumas perguntinhas de nada...**


	192. Chapter 192

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

192.

Então Bella ficou acompanhando a luta, e eu quietinho na minha.

De vez em quando, ela soltava algum detalhe sobre a porradaria, mas na maior parte do tempo ficava em silêncio.

Estava um tédio!

Estava até jogando paciência no celular enquanto esperava. Pensei em chamar os caras pra conversar no whats, mas antes que entrasse no app, Bella de levantou me assustando.

\- O que foi?

\- Eles estão chegando...

\- O quê? - vi que o lobo também ficou agitado.

\- Merda, merda... Seth, vá! - o lobo saiu correndo sumindo entre as árvores.

Bella começou a me empurrar pra trás até chegarmos à parede da montanha, ficando na minha frente protetoramente, eu estava ficando em pânico já.

\- Bella, o que está acontecendo? Quem está vindo?

\- James e Bree.

\- Mas... Mas e o plano, e os recém criados, e os lobos? Tá todo mundo lá e nós aqui. Um humano, uma vampira FODONA e um lobo molenga.

Ela rosnou baixinho. E ouvi um uivo ao longe.

Ele me ouviu?

\- Você tava cochilando cara, fica na sua! - grunhi e Bella se virou pra mim, então colocou as mãos no meu rosto.

\- Edward, se acalme, respira fundo e inspira.

\- Tem certeza que eles estão mesmo chegando aqui?

\- Sim. James não nos viu no campo, seguiu o meu cheiro, ele sabia que eu estaria onde você estivesse.

Merda! Era culpa minha!

Obedeci-a e tentei me acalmar, respirando devagar, quando comecei a sentir o meu coração menos agitado, ouvi a voz que só me fez pirar mais ainda.

\- Olá, meu querido Edward.

Vi James empoleirado em uma árvore e me escondi atrás de Bella, ela ficou em uma pose defensiva e rosnou.

Vi outra vampira surgindo por entre as árvores e rosnando para nós.

\- Bree, a menina desaparecida... - sussurrei e Bella assentiu.

\- Sim, era o cheiro dela no seu quarto.

No meu quarto...

Espera...

\- Hey, você é a ladra de camiseta? Vou te denunciar! - resmunguei apontando o dedo pra ela, a vampira arqueou a sobrancelha e depois olhou pra James que sorriu.

\- O ignore, ele é assim mesmo.

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

 **Estou me sentindo profundamente ofendido aqui!**


	193. Chapter 193

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

193.

\- Bree, me escute, James está te usando. Ele quer Edward.

Bree torceu o nariz e olhava confusa entre nós.

\- Não a escute amor, eu te disse sobre os jogos mentais deles. Eles não são confiáveis, sabe que eu te amo.

\- Ele mente Bree, só está te manipulando, quer vingar o seu antigo companheiro e roubar Edward para ele.

\- Sabe que te amo Bree, não é?

\- Eu matei Laurent, o seu antigo companheiro, e agora ele quer vingança. Ele te escolheu porque você é de Forks e conhece a área.

\- James? - Bree começou a hesitar olhando ansiosamente para James que negou fazendo olhos chorosos.

\- Sabe que te amo Bree, não deixe ela te confundir.

De repente Bree rosna e se aproxima mais de nós.

\- Você vai morrer!

Merda!

\- Bella... - sussurrei e ela rosnou para Bree ameaçadoramente.

Mal Bree deu mais um passo para frente e o lobo Seth veio do nada, pulando em cima dela e arrancando a sua mão.

Ela gritou rosnando e indo pra cima de Seth que parecia bem mais acordado e pronto para brigar.

James rosnou se afastando um pouco e dando alguns passos para trás.

\- Não terá outra chance James... Sei como é bom em escapar, mas não terá outra chance de pegá-lo.

James rosna e vem pra cima de mim, mas Bella não o deixa chegar perto, indo pra cima dele e os dois caem lutando.

WOW! Finalmente vou ver Bella toda Mulher Maravilha.

Bem que ela poderia estar com aquela fantasia sexy agora.

 **Sei que seria meio nada a ver com a situação, mas que seria legal, ah, isso seria!**


	194. Chapter 194

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

194.

Ok, aquilo não era justo!

Bella estava toda Mulher Maravilha chutando a bunda do vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor 2, eu acho né? Porque com a porcaria dos meus olhos humanos, eu não conseguia acompanhar nada .

E o pior era que quando Bella e o... ...o vampiro lá, se mostravam só como um borrão lutando, eu me focava na luta da vampira burra e do lobo preguiçoso.

O que era pior, porque eles eram muito, tipo, muito ruim mesmo.

A vampira tentava fugir do lobo e ele tentava pegá-la sem sucesso.

\- Cara, ela tava sem mão, qual é a dificuldade para pegá-la? - gritei tentando ajudar e ele rosnou pra mim.

AFF! Mal agradecido!

Por estar rosnando pra mim, ela aproveitou, o jogou contra a parede do penhasco que Bella tinha usado antes pra me proteger e um monte de pedras afiadas caiu em volta de mim.

Vi Seth caindo ao meu lado e a vampira Bree vir pra cima de mim. E sem mão, credo!

Mas antes que ela me alcançasse, Bella estava na minha frente, agarrou Bree e a jogou em cima de James.

Cara, aquilo foi maneiro!

\- Está bem?

\- Sim. Pode ir lá arrebentar com eles.

Ela riu e correu em direção a eles, pronta pra meter o sarrafo.

 **Minha namorada... Espera, noiva era foda!**


	195. Chapter 195

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

195.

Estava com os olhos apertados vendo tudo, ou melhor, tentando ver Bella toda matrix nos vampiros.

Ela chutava Bree, jogando-a longe e voltava para James, o socando.

Ele rosnou e foi pras árvores e Bella o seguia, mas nunca ficando muito longe de mim. James ainda ia se afastando mais, mas não muito longe, imagino que só queria tirar Bella perto de mim.

Quando Bree pareceu se recuperar, ela voltou atacando Bella, que lhe deu um soco e uma chave de braço a imobilizando, a sua boca começou a chegar perto do pescoço da vampira, mas James pulou em Bella, deixando-a no chão.

A infeliz rapidamente se recuperou e agarrou Bella, James sorriu e segurou a cabeça dela, enquanto me olhava.

Vi com horror Bella me olhando em desespero.

O lobo ainda estava desmaiado ou possivelmente dormindo.

Então era comigo!

Na mesma hora, a história sem noção da terceira esposa me veio à mente, e eu sabia o que fazer.

Olhei em volta e peguei uma pedra afiada.

Respirei fundo e fiz o que um homem tinha que fazer.

Furei meu dedo com a pedra, bem na pontinha, tipo, só um furinho, não precisava de um banho de sangue, só uma gotinha pra atrair os vampiros perturbados.

 **Tipo, eu quero distrair os caras e não me matar, eu não sou tão dramático como aquela doida.**

* * *

NB : Tipo, ameiiiiii...

TUCA.


	196. Chapter 196

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

196.

Claro que como eu sou um cara super desastrado, eu fiz o favor de me cortar mais.

Pois quando o meu dedinho começou a doer, eu coloquei o infeliz na boca e me esqueci da maldita pedra na outra mão e a apertei me cortando.

O sangue manchou a minha mão e parece que foi o suficiente para atrair os vampiros, pois Bree começou a rosnar e veio pra cima de mim, enquanto James começou a lamber os lábios, o que ajudou Bella a se soltar e o lançar em uma árvore.

Antes que Bree me alcançasse, Bella agarrou o braço dela, arrancando-o fora, ela gritou de dor, mas antes que fizesse algo, o lobo veio do nada, mordeu a menina bem na garganta e começou a arrastá-la para a floresta.

Ela se debatia gritando, berrando o nome de James, mas ele nem se mexeu.

James só encarou tudo de olhos arregalados para o local em que a sua parceira de crimes tinha sido levada, de volta para mim e grunhiu.

\- Inferno!

\- É pra onde você vai! Infeliz! - Bella rosnou.

James que não era bobo, saiu correndo, porém Bella o alcançou, o agarrando em um aperto de morte.

Os seus lábios encostaram-se a sua garganta e ela parecia que iria dar um beijo nele, mas foi uma bela de uma mordida, pois a cabeça do vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor 2 caiu rolando até perto dos meus pés.

 **Eita, aquilo foi muito, alguns diriam, assustador, mas eu só poderia pensar em uma palavra... Maneiro!**


	197. Chapter 197

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

197.

De repente, Bella era toda negócios. Rapidamente, ela iniciou uma fogueira, desmembrou James e jogou os seus restos no fogo.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, ela se virou pra mim é vi que olhava para a minha mão, segui o seu olhar é fiz uma careta.

\- Er... Eu me cortei... - ela estreitou os olhos e sorri dando de ombros.

Porque, tipo, era verdade.

Eu até tinha tentado dar uma de terceira esposa, mas não deu muito certo.

Com um suspiro, eu a vi rasgando um pedaço da blusa que ela usava, e se aproximar de mim com calma.

\- Posso chegar perto? - ela sussurrou e franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Depende... Você vai me atacar por causa do sangue? - perguntei desconfiado e ela bufou.

\- Claro que não!

\- Então, por que não poderia? - ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado parecendo confusa.

\- Não... Não está com medo?

\- Do quê?

\- De mim?

Rolei os olhos para aquela pergunta absurda e acabei com a distância entre nós, ficando de frente para ela.

\- Não seja absurda! Você foi incrível e super sexy.

Ela sorriu por fim e começou a enrolar a minha mão machucada no pedaço de pano que havia rasgado.

Reparei que Seth estava voltando ainda como lobo e na sua boca havia uma perna.

ECA!

Ele a jogou no fogo e sumiu entre as árvores voltando pouco depois com uma cabeça.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele ia e voltava, até trazer todos os pedaços de Bree e jogá-los no fogo.

Quando terminou, o lobo latiu para Bella que riu.

\- Você foi incrível, Seth.

Ele pareceu gostar do elogio, mas de repente tremeu e começou a uivar, em seguida saiu correndo.

\- O que foi?

\- É Jacob!

Essa não!

Será que ele realmente morreu?

\- Ele morreu? - Bella me olhou e negou

 **AFF! Aquele amigo da onça... Agora o meu ótimo discurso vai pro lixo!**


	198. Chapter 198

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

198.

Começamos a caminhar pela floresta, enquanto Bella me contava das partes que perdemos enquanto estávamos sendo atacados.

\- Fomos muito bem. Esme está ótima, assim como os outros. Infelizmente, um dos recém criados agarrou Jacob e quebrou as suas costelas.

Encolhi-me...

\- Então, fora o machucado de Jacob, nós ganhamos?

\- Sim. Infelizmente temos outro problema.

\- Que seria?

\- Alice viu os Volturi.

\- Quem?

\- Jane, Alec e Félix.

\- Merda, isso não é bom! O que vamos fazer?

\- Só estar lá, quando eles chegarem.

Assenti e andei mais rápido.

Claro que com a minha super coordenação ou falta dela, eu tropecei, mas antes que eu me estatelasse no chão, Bella me pegou.

\- Tudo bem?

Sorri assentindo.

\- Sim, só sou uma porcaria andando na floresta.

\- Posso te carregar...

\- E acabar de vez com a minha masculinidade? Não, eu vou andando!

\- Vai demorar...

Suspirei, mas dei de ombros. Uma caminhada não iria me matar.

Ainda mais que eu era menos sedentário agora.

Então eu andei...

E caminhei...

E me arrastei...

E confesso que me pendurei um pouquinho em Bella em algumas partes.

E quando finalmente chegamos, já estava um pouco tarde.

Assim que vi os outros, sorri, mas antes me larguei no chão, porque eu estava morto.

 **Acho que o sedentarismo nunca sairia de mim.**


	199. Chapter 199

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

199.

Ainda no chão, coloquei o braço sobre o rosto tentando recuperar o fôlego. Senti uma sombra sobre mim e tirei o braço.

Uma vampira loira de olhos muito vermelhos me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Quem é? - resmunguei e a sua sobrancelha subiu mais ainda.

\- Sou Jane...

\- Tem um pouco de água? - a interrompi porque estava sedento.

\- Huh, não...

\- Vai me arrumar um pouco e aí falo contigo. – vi-a abrir e fechar a boca, mas nem liguei voltei a jogar o braço sobre o rosto e respirar com calma.

Inspira, respira, inspira...

Jesus, o meu peito tava queimando.

Nunca mais vou andar na vida.

Vou arrumar uma daquelas paradas que os seguranças usam... Aquele negócio...

Caralho, qual era mesmo o nome?

\- Edward? - senti uma mão fria sobre a minha testa e suspirei.

Tirando o braço, vi Bella me olhando preocupada e sorri me sentando.

\- Bella, como se chama aquela moto ou patinete que os seguranças usam nos Shoppings?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- O quê?!

\- Aquele negócio com duas rodas grande motor?

Bella parecia mais e mais confusa.

\- É um Segway. - virei à cabeça pra ver quem tinha falado e foi a vampira loira.

\- Isso! Eu quero um desses, não vou andar nunca mais!

\- Vai ficar gordo.

\- Como?

\- Se não andar mais, acabará gordo.

\- Eu seria um gordinho sexy... Mas você iria me dar um pé na bunda?

Ela riu e ignorando todos na floresta, subiu no meu colo.

\- Nem pensar!

 **Cara, aquilo que era amor, até na gordisse ela ainda me amava!**


	200. Chapter 200

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

200.

\- Isso vai demorar? Precisamos ir...

Bella suspirou e saiu do meu colo, vi que quem reclamou foi a vampira loira.

Suspirando, também me levantei e juntos fomos até a minha família, aproveitei pra abraçar todos, feliz que estivessem bem.

\- Então, eu tenho um recado... - a loira começou a falar e a interrompi mais uma vez, apontando pra ela.

\- Você me é familiar. De onde nos conhecemos?

\- Hmmm como?

\- De Phoenix, né?

\- Não.

\- Sério? De onde então?

\- Eu...

\- Ah já sei, das cataratas do Niágara. Fui de férias lá com a minha mãe.

\- Claro que não!

\- Aff! Desisto então, de onde?

\- De Volterra!

\- Nunca fui nesse lugar.

Bella segurou a minha mão para chamar a minha atenção.

\- Na Itália, lembra-se dos Volturi?

\- Claro que me lembro... Caius e Marcus... - comecei, mas Bella tampou a minha boca.

\- Sim, e Aro eles são de Volterra. E essa é Jane, da guarda, lembra? - olhei atentamente para a menina e apertei os olhos, por fim neguei.

\- Foi mal, mas não lembro.

Ela rosnou caminhando em minha direção, mas um cara tão grande quanto Emmett, colocou a mão no ombro dela parando-a.

\- Não! Só viemos pra resolver a situação. E como os Cullen já resolveram, só vamos dar o aviso.

\- Que seria? - perguntei já impaciente e o vampiro grandão sorriu abertamente, me assustando um pouco.

\- Aro não vai esperar para sempre. E estaremos de olho.

Antes que eu perguntasse o que aquilo significava, ele sumiu, assim como a loira e tinha um outro cara junto, mas nem reparei.

\- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

\- Que eles estão de olho, e esperam que o transformemos em breve.

 **Aff! Que povo intrometido!**


	201. Chapter 201

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

201.

Depois que os Volturi se foram, Carlisle correu para a reserva, a fim de ajudar Jacob.

Bella perguntou se eu queria ir e neguei.

Aquele chantageador estava morto pra mim.

Nem pra morrer direito ele servia.

\- Quer que diga algo a ele? - o sogrão perguntou antes de ir e assenti.

\- Diga pra ele ir se foder!

\- Edward! - Bella guinchou e suspirei.

\- OK, diga pra ele ser forte, espero que ele melhore e que até eu ganhar um pedido de desculpas, a amizade acabou. Aí depois manda ele se foder.

\- Edward Swan! - Esme ralhou e suspirei.

\- OK, não precisa dizer a última parte.

O sogrão me olhava de um jeito estranho, eu só sorri.

Assim que ele se foi, todos nos rodearam e perguntaram a Bella sobre a luta com James.

Eu estava mais interessado na luta deles.

Conversamos por um tempo, até eu bocejar e Bella decidir que o dia havia chegado ao fim e era hora de irmos pra casa descansar.

Eu era super a favor.

Ser chantageado, atacado por vampiros, me cortar, caminhar até os meus pés sangrarem, acabou mesmo comigo.

 **Honestamente, ser humano estava difícil, hein? Era melhor virar vampiro logo, ou eu iria acabar morrendo jovem.**


	202. Chapter 202

**_Notas_ _ **da** Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os perso_ _nagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

202.

Estava deitado sobre a grama quente com um sorriso idiota.

Bella deitou sobre mim, o seu corpo nu e brilhante dos raios de sol que batiam em sua pele, tipo, fodidamente linda.

Ela beijou o meu peito nu e pousou a mão usando o meu anel.

O meu sorriso se tornou maior e nos virei ficando de lado, pegando a sua mão a levei aos lábios.

\- Eu te amo...

\- Sempre... - sussurrou e deitou a cabeça em meu braço com um suspirou feliz.

\- No que está pensando? - perguntei e ri em seguida, porque era sempre ela que me fazia àquela pergunta, ela riu também.

\- No casamento, futuro, nós...

\- São ótimas coisas para se pensar.

\- São mesmo!- ficamos em silêncio, até ela rir e tocar o meu nariz com a ponta dos dedos. - E em que você está pensando?

\- Sexo vampiro. - ela riu alto.

\- Por quê? O humano não foi bom? - olhei apreciativamente para os seus seios nus.

\- Foi muito bom. Mas Caius e Marcus me garantiram que o vampiro vai ser bem melhor.

\- Ainda fala com eles?

\- É claro! São os meus amigos. Eu deveria convidá-los para o casamento?

\- Caius e Marcus Volturi?

\- É...

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida sorriu.

\- Por que não? Mas e Aro?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Se convidar os dois, ele pode querer vir...

Fiz um careta, aquele seria um dilema terrível. Queria os meus amigos no meu dia especial, mas não queria o mala do Aro.

Iria perguntar no whats o que eles achavam.

\- Sabe, é bom saber que a nossa maior preocupação é decidir quem vamos convidar para o casamento. Finalmente os problemas acabaram.

\- Nem todos... - ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que pode ter agora?

\- Minha mãe...

\- Ah, é... - assenti com uma careta.

Tinha que contar pra ela que eu iria me amarrar e com Bella.

Ainda bem que Bella era a prova de balas e a minha mãe me amava, senão estaríamos bem encrencados.

\- Temos que contar agora? - ela começou a deslizar a mão por meu corpo e sorri abertamente.

\- Vejo que tem outros planos...

\- Alguns...

Bem, o que um cara deveria fazer nesses momentos?

Beijar a sua noiva linda e sexy e esperar que fosse assim para sempre.

E considerando que em breve, eu serei um vampiro e que nunca envelheceremos, vai ser assim para sempre!

 **Mal podia esperar para o sexo vampiro.**

 **Fim? Eu acho que não!**

* * *

NB: Será?!

TUCA

N/A: olaaaaaaa povo pervo

Esse é o fim?

Dessa fase sim

Mas eu resolvi fazer última parte da saga

Não iniciarei agora porque ainda to sem note

Mas em breve lerão Breaking dawn? Acho que não! E veremos se Edward finalmente será um vampiro e se Ruarez fará parte dessa nova fase, e o principal se Bella finalmente vai enlouquecer kkk

O que vcs acham?


End file.
